<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angelus Daemonium by ChriStellaOhWang, SevaTuan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093779">Angelus Daemonium</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChriStellaOhWang/pseuds/ChriStellaOhWang'>ChriStellaOhWang</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevaTuan/pseuds/SevaTuan'>SevaTuan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), GOT7, VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Action &amp; Romance, Adventure &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Heaven, Alternate Universe - Hell, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - World War II, Angel Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Angels, Angels vs. Demons, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Seduction, Beating, Belts, Birthday Party, Blow Jobs, Boys in Chains, Chains, Character Death, Character Death In Dream, Cheating, Choking, College, Comfort/Angst, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Sex, Costume Parties &amp; Masquerades, Costumes, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Cute Han Seungwoo, Daddy Kink, Dark Magic, Declarations Of Love, Demon Hunters, Demon Powers, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dominant Mark Tuan, Drama &amp; Romance, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fight Sex, Fighting Kink, Fights, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Forced Orgasm, Gentle Kissing, Girls in Chains, Good Demons, Guardian Angels, Hair-pulling, Han Seungwoo-Centric, Healers, Heavy Angst, Historical Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jackson Wang-centric, Jealousy, Kissing, Lapdance, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Major Character Injury, Mark Tuan-centric, Master/Pet, Mentioned Choi Youngjae, Mentioned Kim Yugyeom, Minor Character Death, Missionary Position, Missions, Neck Kissing, Non Consensual Daemon Touching, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Really Character Death, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Party, Partying, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Play Fighting, Playboy, Possible Character Death, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Predator/Prey, Protective Han Seungwoo, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resurrection, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Romanticism, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sex, Sex Positions, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Mark Tuan, Spanking, Suicide, Swearing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Temporary Character Death, Threats of Violence, Top Jackson Wang, Top Mark Tuan, Top Oh Sehun, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Tragic Romance, True Love, True Love's Kiss, University, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Violent Sex, Virginity Kink, Wall Sex, War, Wet Dream, Wing Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChriStellaOhWang/pseuds/ChriStellaOhWang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevaTuan/pseuds/SevaTuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung, lord of Hell, sends one of his primitive demons named Serena in the human world along with her friend Jackson. At the same time, archangel Sehun escorts his apprentice Eden on her first mission on earth, later joined by angel Mark. Their target is one and the same; take Seungwoo on their side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Seungwoo/Original Female Character(s), Jackson Wang &amp; Original Female Character(s), Jackson Wang/Original Female Character(s), Mark Tuan/Original Female Character(s), Oh Sehun/Original Female Character(s), Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Chosen One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Soundtrack: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RlH9WCS_GTY">Dreamcatcher - Red Sun</a></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Seungwoo was about to start that day as every other day. Dressed in a simple pair of jean pants and a plain midnight blue shirt. His crimson hair was falling down his forehead on both sides, as he grabbed his things to attend his lessons. He was majoring in history studies, currently doing an essay on World War 2.</p><p>He sipped a cup of coffee quickly and grabbed his jacket walking to the door. Something shiny caught his eye on top of the hall's small table and put him to a halt. He moved closer to the source and his eyes met a ring. A black ring with a white gem in the center. On its main circle, there were some white letters in latin; "Defaeco Malum" was written and it meant "purify evil".</p><p>Seungwoo picked it up and observed it. He didn't remember leaving it there since he barely ever wore it. He found it weird with this creepy quote on it. The ring had passed down to him from his father who got it from his grandfather and so on. Although none of them actually knew the story and the meaning behind that ring. Today he felt like putting it on and so he did on his index finger. He looked at it one last time before he left his house to walk to the university. </p><p>Little did he know, somewhere down below, in the burning fires of hell, there was a female demon who every day waited for him to leave home, so that she can watch over him on his way to the university and back. </p><p> </p><p>Serena was a high ranking demon among the others in her order, who were responsible for fighting demon hunters. Thus she usually passed a lot of time in the human world. She had eliminated thousands of hunters during her long life, as she was one of the most ancient and pure demons that existed.</p><p>Lately, she had gotten obsessed with watching a specific human's daily life as he interested her a lot. She spent most of her time in the room where selected demons could use gates to have a full view of a part of the world they chose. She was one of the few who can use this power in hell and so she took advantage of it in order to feed her obsession.</p><p>As every other day, Serena spotted her human in no time. He was taking his usual path to a huge building where he was studying. He looked so handsome, as always, Serena thought to herself as she observed him closely. His tall stature, his crimson silk hair, his beautiful empty eyes, his full lips. She lowered her eyes to take a look at his long and delicate fingers. How she wished she could be touched by him. He was nothing like the demons that surrounded her there in hell. There was something about him that drew her in like a moth to the light.</p><p>She sighed, lost in her thoughts about the things she would like to do with him, when she suddenly noticed a new detail. A ring on his right hand. She widened her eyes, not really believing in what she was seeing.</p><p>Serena immediately cut the connection to the human world and rushed to meet the dark lord Jinyoung in his throne room. She ran up the black marble stairs, passing by the high crimson pillars that led to the throne room. A big double door awaited her at the end of the pillared hall, guarded by two demons of the royal order. The door had sculptured thorns all over which were withdrawing when the door was about to open. That could only happen though with the approval of the guards or Jinyoung himself.</p><p>"What brings you to the dark lord, Serena?" The honey blond demon asked her, piercing his red eyes through her trying to read her mind, which Serena easily blocked as she was a master of reading minds herself.</p><p>"Please move it Nergal, I need to see his Malevolence urgently. And if you don't let me you will be the one punished, trust me." She smirked at him and waited for them to open the door. The two guards exchanged looks and then hit their long spears on the floor. The door began unlocking on the spot and inside a very weak red light started being visible to them.</p><p>Serena took a step and walked in as the door closed behind her without making a noise. The little light of the room was coming from the fires burning next to the open floor. The path to the throne was clear stone covered with a black carpet and led to three stairs. Up the stairs, the black curved throne with sculptures of demons eating human souls was situated. On the top of the throne the pentagram in red lines.</p><p>"Who dares interrupt me during my time of rest?" Said the Satan himself sitting on the throne with crossed legs and his palm on his forehead. His outfit consisted of a leather crimson blazer jacket that was closed around his chest with a deep v neck opening and black leather pants that stuck to his body, wrapping around his curves very beautifully.</p><p>He raised his eyes to look at the demon standing below his throne. "I hope it is something of great importance for your own good my dear." He made an annoyed grimace and focused his stare on her.</p><p>"My lord, I've just come upon something very precious and dangerous." Serena bowed to him and waited for his approval to speak.</p><p>"You're boring me Serena, speak" He shook his head in despair and sighed. </p><p>"My lord, I found out our long lost enemy. The most dangerous clan for our kind. The heir of the Han clan." Serena looked up at him and finally saw the interest in his face. A small fire of curiousness mixed with surprise danced in the dark cores of his eyes. </p><p>"The Han clan? We lost their traces ages ago. So an heir does exist after all." He turned his gaze to the fires and thought hard. "How do you know it's him, Serena?" He turned his attention back to her.</p><p>"The ring, my lord. He has the ring passed down from generations. Though I doubt he knows of his true origins." Serena informs him and Jinyoung seems even more interested now.</p><p>"Why do you say that? How can you be so sure?" He penetrates her mind to find out right away before hearing her words.</p><p>Serena felt her head dizzy for a few moments, then a glitch of pain before it was over and Jinyoung had found out what he wanted to know.</p><p>"I see you were stalking the human, Serena. I should be mad at you... But since you found out something so important I will let it slide this time." Jinyoung got up from his seat and went down the stairs. </p><p>"Thank you, my lord, I promise it won't happen again." Serena bowed to him shaking with fear as the devil was approaching her. </p><p>"Of course it won't happen again, you have a mission to focus on from this moment forth," Jinyoung said and she raised her face to look at him. "Since you found the boy, you will be the one to take care of him. You have to make sure he never learns about his powers and also bring him to our side. That way we will end their line forever." He continued and smiled darkly. "As you know hunters from the Han clan are immune to our mental powers and also cannot be physically killed by us. You need to use only your natural charm." </p><p>"I know that my lord. I will do my best to not disappoint you. This guy will fall in no time." Serena smirked to herself satisfied with the result. She would finally get to be close to that guy that she so much desired. </p><p>"I believe in you." Jinyoung patted her shoulder. "Take that new member of your order with you as a partner. It will be good practice for him to see the world. Jackson is his name I think." He ordered her and went back to his throne. </p><p>"Yes my lord, I'm going to find him immediately and leave as soon as possible." She bowed again and left to go find Jackson.</p><p> </p><p>As she approached his room she heard sounds of whip and moans coming from the inside. She rolled her eyes and opened the door.</p><p>"Now scream for me, will you? Little demon bitch." Jackson whipped the tied up girl once more and she twitched, pulling on her ties that were connected to hooks up the roof as her body was barely touching the ground. "Please Jackson, I need more." She cried as waves of pleasure went through her naked body after getting one more whip.</p><p>Serena looked at the girl who was totally lost in ecstasy and then at Jackson who was holding the whip waiting for the girl's begs to use it more. Unlike the girl, he wasn't naked. He wore a crimson shirt that was open revealing his well built torso and muscles. Leather pants with chains and a pair of black boots. His dark hair was sleek back and he was wearing two earrings on his left ear.</p><p>"That's all very nice but we have work to do Jackson," Serena spoke and he sighed crossing his arms. "You always ruin the fun Serena. What is it again?" He looked at her.</p><p>"I've got a mission from the dark lord himself. We need to leave for the human world." Serena explained and untied the girl, telling her to go.</p><p>"Hm sounds interesting. Human souls are tasty." He throws the whip away and follows Serena to the portal room where they could transfer to the human world after letting the keeper know of their mission from Jinyoung.</p><p> </p><p>"You know little bird, I might be accepted to an order soon. I'm so nervous. I hope I won't let master Sehun down." Eden told a small blue bird that was chirping next to her. She was an apprentice angel under an ancient archangel named Sehun. She was soon going to have a test to see if she was good enough to enter an angel order and serve more actively for the purpose of Good. She lied on her back upon the pure and crystal clear grass of paradise and looked up to the blue sky. She let the nice breeze cool her face and she closed her eyes smiling.</p><p>"Come on Eden, get up. We have work to do." She heard her master's deep and strict voice and she immediately jumped up from the ground.</p><p>"Yes master, I'm ready." She fixed her icy blonde hair and gave him a big smile showing her teeth.</p><p>Sehun fixed his glasses as the sun shined bright on his silver hair. He wore a pair of white pants, a blazer jacket and matching shoes. Inside, a grey shirt buttoned up to his neck.</p><p>"Stop being silly Eden. God gave me a very important mission for you." He clicked his fingers and a golden key appeared around his neck enclosed in a silver chain. Eden looked at him excited. "Is that for me master?"</p><p>"Yes. You have to deliver it safely to a human, but only after you win his trust. This part is of great importance Eden so you need to pay attention. Do not randomly give the key to him." Sehun warned her and took off the necklace from his neck to hand it to her. Eden took it and wore it around her neck.</p><p>"You must keep it hidden, ok? Only you and I can see it. We're going to fly to the human world now so I will explain to you more on the way." Sehun told her and Eden nodded, hiding the key away with her powers. She followed her master to the gate a bit hesitant, as she didn't expect her mission to happen so fast. It was also her first time in the human world so she got anxious.</p><p>"Calm down Eden. I will be with you the whole time," Sehun patted her back, careful not to touch her wings. "Let's go now."</p><p> </p><p>The next day Seungwoo visited the library to get a few books for his research. It was always quiet at this time in the morning and Seungwoo enjoyed it.</p><p>He was focused in his search of a certain book and moved his hand to grab it when he found it. He suddenly felt soft fingers on his skin and pulled back to look at the direction of the touch. A girl was standing there before him. She had red hair with black lowlights perfectly pulled up into a ponytail and her lips were a full red as well. She wore a mini red skirt with a black shirt that had a few buttons open, revealing some of her big chest. Her outfit was complete with a pair of black boots.</p><p>Seungwoo checked her from head to toe and blushed. He had never seen her there before, he wouldn't miss such a beautiful girl. She was much shorter than him which made her look cute other than sexy. She was a perfect mix of both in his eyes and she smelled so nice, like flowers. </p><p>"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" The girl spoke to him and he almost dropped the book he had picked up.</p><p>"No, I was just lost in my thoughts." He shook his head and smiled. "Um if you want that book you can have it." He offered her trying to keep looking at her eyes.</p><p>"Oh no, you found it first. Maybe we can study together, so no need to worry over a book." The girl suggested instead, making Seungwoo become all red and lose his words.</p><p>"Oh yes... I...would... love that." He managed to say and gave her a shy smile.</p><p>"Here is my phone number, text me ok?" She quickly wrote a note with her number and gave it to him. Seungwoo did the same and gave her the small paper note shaking a bit. She took it smiling warmly and waved him goodbye as she left the room.</p><p>"I didn't even ask her name or said mine. Stupid me." Seungwoo facepalmed and sighed. </p><p> </p><p>Jackson was waiting outside the library in a quiet corner and clapped his hands when Serena walked out of the room. "Well done miss Seducer. The boy forgot his name in there." He laughed, looking at Serena's outfit once again.</p><p>"Yeah, he is so shy and cute, my poor human boy", Serena sighed and hugged the paper he gave her.</p><p>"Yeah so cute, he kept looking at your boobs." Jackson scoffed sarcastically.</p><p>"Oh well, I don't blame him, I would look at them too." Serena chuckled and left with Jackson going back to her demon form.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo attended his first class for the day and found an empty seat next to a girl that he had also never seen before. He sat down and opened his notebook to write as the professor spoke. He wasn't as focused as the other days though, because his mind kept traveling back to that red haired girl he met at the library. He hoped to see her again in one of his classes that day and he couldn't wait to text her later.</p><p>The class went by quickly and Seungwoo gathered his things to leave.</p><p>"Hi, can I ask you something?" The girl next to him spoke. Seungwoo looked at her. She had icy blonde medium long hair and wore a white dress to her thighs with beige boots. The dress was tight on her body and had a turtleneck. Above it, she wore a beige coat.</p><p>"Yeah sure." Seungwoo smiled at her and waited for her question.</p><p>"I didn't get the last part of the lesson and I see you made lots of notes. Could you explain it to me a bit?" The girl asked him giving her sweetest smile.</p><p>Seungwoo who usually didn't speak with people at the university since he had no friends was so happy to meet two girls at once. He nodded and they walked together outside of the classroom.</p><p>On their way to the cafeteria, he was telling her about the lesson with details and he didn't forget to ask for her name. "I'm Seungwoo, and you?"</p><p>"I'm Eden. Nice to meet you! I wouldn't make it without your help Seungwoo." She thanked him and they sat down to eat together.</p><p>"Well done Eden. You succeeded in the first step. Keep up the good job." Eden could hear her master's voice in her mind as Sehun was congratulating her through telepathy.</p><p>Seungwoo ate happily across her, thinking of the girl he met at the library. He had no idea that he caught himself between angels and demons.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Clockwork Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Soundtrack: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OwdUhZjgpKs">EXO-Thunder</a></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Text him girl come on." Jackson poked Serena as they were standing outside Seungwoo's house in their demon forms, invisible to humans on their will. </p><p>"Patience Jackson, let him burn a little more in his thoughts of me," Serena smirked holding a mobile phone. </p><p>"You're such a sadist, I had the best teacher" Jackson smirked as well. "But I don't understand what you find so interesting about that boy. He is so quiet and pure." </p><p>"That exactly Jackson. I like that he is so different from demons and even humans." She sighed deeply. </p><p>"Oh look who is here. It's been ages since our last meeting Serena." She heard a voice coming from the sky and looked above seeing two angels flying down to the ground. They both landed across her and Jackson and she recognized the male one as Sehun of the order of archangels. </p><p>"You? Oh curse me, couldn't be worse." Serena rolled her eyes giving him eyes full of sparks of fire as Sehun did the same. </p><p>"What do you want from this human demons? What do you know?" Sehun asked Serena, observing her closely. As a demon, she wore a black dress with an asymmetrical fluffy skirt that fell long on the back and short on the front with a deep v neck. Above it a grey transparent corset. High black boots with red laces matching her hair color. Lace fingerless gloves of black and red and a black choker around her neck. Her hair fell long down her back reaching her bottom. Smokey black eyes and red full lips. Could make a saint sin but Sehun knew better than this. </p><p>"Like I would tell you, angel. I, on the other hand, can find out without asking you." Serena smirked and looked at the girl standing next to Sehun. </p><p>"Oh no you won't" Sehun threw Eden behind his back and placed his hands together throwing a beam of light towards Serena who dodged it easily. </p><p>"Oh, so you wanna play with me Sehunnie? I like crushing good boys." Serena smirked and threw a bunch of thorns she produces with her powers towards him. </p><p>Sehun protected himself with his shield of light and lunged at her to fight physically. </p><p> </p><p>As the two rivals of ages indulged themselves into a fierce fight, Jackson found the chance to slip away and go look for a human soul to devour. </p><p>He turned to a dark alley and went by walking not using his wings as he wanted to approach a girl with his charm. He made himself visible and found his prey after a few moments. He approached the girl with his seduction and in no time she was in his arms ready for everything. </p><p>Serena had a hard time keeping up with Sehun's close range fighting and got a few hits that send her flying to a wall. </p><p>"Exciting, it makes my blood boil. Didn't have a fight that got me bloody for a long time." She got up and wiped the blood off her lips, licking her fingers. </p><p>"You make me sick demon." Sehun made a disgusted face and went to attack her again, but ended up hitting against a wall of thorns she made around her. He flew back wounded. </p><p>"Oh watch out Sehun, don't underestimate me." Serena jumped in the air and made circles around herself throwing him more thorns which he dodged with his shield. </p><p>"I don't have time to spend here with you Serena. Just give up on this human because there is no way you can win." Sehun told her and she laughed. </p><p>"Poor angel, the boy is already head over the heels about me. Unlike you, humans can feel my charm." Serena winked at him and Sehun rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Eden had also found the chance to slip away a little after Jackson and she followed the way that the dark haired demon took and her steps led her to an alley that was barely lit. There she found the demon holding a girl in his arms and whispering sweet words to her. As he was doing that, the girl began to be hypnotized and eventually she was under his spell.</p><p>Eden knew that demons eat human souls for their satisfaction and to become even stronger. He was going to do that same thing to the girl he was holding minding no thought that Eden was there watching him.</p><p>His eyes shined red as he went for the girl's lips. He would kiss her and suck out her soul. Oh, how he had missed a tasty little human soul. It's been long since he had one. He preferred the pure ones as they gave more strength to demons and this one had a particularly nice aura. </p><p>As he was about to devour it, he felt a punch in his sides and flew away from the girl who snapped out of her hypnosis and ran away. Jackson, standing on his feet, looked up to see that the attack came from that angel he knew had followed him. She was an innocent looking girl, wearing a long asymmetrical white skirt with multiple cuts and a white top with gold tinsels starting from her neck and going down to her skirt. Her hair was icy blonde and medium long. She also had big white wings. </p><p>"Didn't know such a cute angel hid such power. You swept me off my feet girl." Jackson smirked and looked at her with his flirty dark eyes. Eden's pale cheeks turned a deep red as she took a step back by instinct. A weird feeling was stimulating inside her stomach. </p><p>"You know I don't like it when someone interrupts me at dinner time. You were a very bad girl." Jackson moved closer to her with his gaze becoming more and more hungry. Eden took many steps backwards until her back hit against a wall. She yelped and looked at the demon that was now an inch away from her. </p><p>"I would never let you hurt any humans demon." She spoke up to him and raised her hand to hit him again. Jackson grabbed it tight and pinned her against the wall, piercing her with his intense look. </p><p>"Oh, such a brave little angel aren't you? I like breaking those the best." He whispered the last part to her ear and licked her neckline. "When I'm done with you, you will beg darkness to consume you." He smirked and Eden swallowed having no way to escape and feeling her skin hot with each touch of him.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't see why someone would fall for someone like you, not even a human," Sehun told Serena crossing his arms. She pretended to get a shot in her heart and chuckled. "You are breaking my heart Sehunnie, why so cold?" She teased him, but Sehun remained serious. </p><p>"Well, how about we call it quits for the night? We are both tired." Serena suggested to him and Sehun agreed, finding no point in fighting an equal enemy. </p><p>"Jackson, we are going back. Jackson? Where are you, Jackson?" She looks around realizing Jackson was not there. </p><p>"They left when we were fighting!" Sehun pointed out, as Eden was missing as well. "Kids, you cannot take your attention off for one minute!" He sighed and shook his head. Then he tried to use telepathy with Eden, but she didn't answer. </p><p>"Found you though." Sehun flew away to the direction she felt Eden's presence and Serena followed him. </p><p>"Let her go you dirty demon!" Sehun stopped behind Jackson and grabbed him by the jacket, throwing him to the side. Eden opened her eyes to see that Sehun was in front of her instead of the sexy demon. She didn't know if she was supposed to feel relieved or disappointed. </p><p>"Come on Eden, we are leaving," Sehun urged her and looked one last time at the demons before flying away to the dark sky. </p><p> </p><p>Serena who kept silent until they left had managed to penetrate Eden's confused mind and learn about the angel's plan. "Well done Jackson. You did well confusing that little angel with your charm."</p><p>"Of course it was part of the plan, I knew you would come, Serena," Jackson smirked trying to look believable. </p><p>"But why did you left in the first place? May I know?" Serena raises a brow. </p><p>"Just got hungry, I'm sorry Serena." he pouted and as they flew to the night Serena paid him no attention to scold him as she was busy thinking of the information she got.</p><p> </p><p>The next day Seungwoo woke up to find a text from the girl he met at the library.  He almost dropped his phone out of surprise and excitement to read.</p><p>"Hello, I forgot to say my name this morning. I'm Serena. I wanted to say goodnight and that I really hope we can meet again."</p><p>Seungwoo cursed himself for not having seen the text yesterday night and also the fact today they had no classes at all.</p><p>"Good morning Serena. I'm sorry for not answering earlier, but I was asleep. It would be good if we met today to study as we said, remember? By the way, my name is Seungwoo and I was so happy to meet you." He texted her and blushed thinking he was a bit bold.</p><p>He got a text back immediately to his relief. "Seungwoo, I'm glad I received a reply from you. Hm... I don't know about studying, we can do that another time. Tonight we will go out with my friend. Wanna come too? It will be fun! I hope you say yes, Seungwoo."</p><p>He was blushing even more as he read her answer. She invited him out at night. He wasn't the type to visit bars, but he could go anywhere to see her. So he texted her back that he wanted to go with her and she send him the address.</p><p>"Ok, the boy will come with us tonight. Not that I doubted it" Serena tells Jackson who was playing targets with a small ball in their room. "Stop that, you will break something." She sighed and Jackson pouted.</p><p>"What if those guys interrupt our plans again?" Jackson asked her and she scoffed.</p><p>"They cause me a headache, but now I know their plan. The girl holds something of great importance. I need you to take it from her Jackson. It's a key. I don't know what it does, she doesn't know either, but she has to give it to Seungwoo. We must not let her." Serena informed Jackson and he got up.</p><p>"Leave it to me, I got it" Jackson smirked thinking of the girl and how to get close to her again. Being his mission makes it all better.</p><p> </p><p>"What is that place master Sehun?" Eden asked him as they arrived outside a bar in their human forms.</p><p>"This is a place not for good girls Eden, so try to stay as close to me as possible. I don't want what happened yesterday to repeat itself." Sehun said strictly and looked at her. "Are we clear?" He raised his eyebrow and she nodded looking down.</p><p>Inside the bar, Serena and Jackson were already there with Seungwoo.</p><p>"Come on, one more drink Seungwoo, it's nothin", Serena ordered another round of shots and gives it to the boy who tried to refuse since he is not used to drinking. "For me, please?" She fluttered her eyelashes and Seungwoo blushed, moving his look to the deep v on her dress. "Guess I cannot deny you, Serena." He took and sipped it at once.</p><p>"That's my boy", she giggled and led him to the dancefloor, where he placed his arms around her waist. "Just move to the rhythm ok?" she told him grinding her hips against him. Seungwoo swallowed and held her firmly in place, trying to take the lead.</p><p>Close to them, Jackson was drinking with a bunch of girls, telling them jokes and making them laugh. "Oh, Jackson you are the best." A girl hit him playfully on the back. He smirked and cheered with them.</p><p>The door opened and Serena looked at it just by curiousness to see who walked in. She cursed once she recognized Sehun and his apprentice coming. He whispered something to the girl and then the latter approached them.</p><p>"Hi, Seungwoo! Do you remember? Yesterday at the cafeteria." Eden waved at him and he stopped dancing to look at her. "Oh hi Eden, of course I remember!" He fixed his hair on the back panting a bit from dancing. Serena looked at the two annoyed and Seungwoo rushed to explain Eden was a friend from university.</p><p>"I see, nice to meet you. I'm also a friend of Seungwoo." Serena looks at her intensely and squeezed her hand very tightly. Eden smiled enduring it and then they all went to the bar to get drinks. Sehun also walked close to them and Serena eyed him with a smirk. It was always amusing to see him in human outfits, but this was the first time she saw him in a modern one. He was wearing black pants with a black shirt and a white suit jacket on top with white shoes as well.</p><p>"Oh, by the way, this is my boyfriend Sehun." Eden introduced him to Seungwoo and he offered his hand smiling. "Nice to meet you, Sehun." He said and Sehun did the same. Serena smirked at him, biting the straw on her drink. Sehun rolled his eyes and looked away.</p><p>Jackson noticed Serena and Seungwoo were back at the bar stand and walked there as well, surprised to see Eden and Sehun.</p><p>"Jackson, where have you been? Our merry company grew now. There are Sehun and Eden now." Serena pretended to introduce them to Jackson and they all exchanged a greeting for Seungwoo's eyes who looked so happy to have friends.</p><p>Eden looked closer at Jackson in his human form. He was wearing a pair of black sweatpants with sneakers and a crimson t-shirt, looking simpler than ever but not less hot. She blushed and quickly looked away, as her master scolded her to do.</p><p>Serena moved closer to Sehun and whispered to him. "You think if you keep following us around you can win, angel?"</p><p>"Did anyone speak?" Sehun pretended not to be bothered and sipped his drink.</p><p>Eden who watched their exchange carefully had a brilliant idea. She looked at Seungwoo who just couldn't take his eyes off Serena and patted him on the shoulder.</p><p>"Oh yes? What is it?" He asked looking at Eden.</p><p>"I want to talk to you privately, can you spare me a moment please?" She looked sad and desperate and Seungwoo nodded his head wanting to help her. Serena watched them leaving together for the restroom and got really worried. She couldn't be aggressive and show Seungwoo her bad side, so she had to let them go. She exchanged a quick look with Sehun and decided it would be more useful to stay there and try to get something out of him. She told Jackson to go keep an eye on them instead and approached Sehun. </p><p>"You are looking good with this outfit, angel." She smirked and poked him playfully. Sehun grimaced and took a step back. "I cannot say the same about you, demon, you are as cheap as ever." He told her with a straight face and returned to his drink. </p><p>"Oh come on, don't be so uptight Sehun. You have to relax too sometimes, don't you?" She touched his crotch with her fingers and whispered to him. "Let me help you relax... once I'm done, you will see the light." </p><p>Sehun moved his body to get away from her and turned to look at her strictly. "I don't need any help from you, Serena. Your tricks got nothing on me. Have I not made that clear all these years?" He frowned and she sighed. </p><p>"You're missing the fun and it's never too late to change your mind." She winked and gripped on his jacket. Sehun eyed her hand and warned her with his gaze to move it away. "You think I don't understand what you are trying to achieve, demon? You want me to relax so that you can read Eden’s mind. I'm not a low order angel dear, I'm an archangel." Sehun said and Serena gave up on her seduction, knowing nothing will soften this serious soldier of God. </p><p> </p><p>"What is it that you want to tell me, Eden?" Seungwoo asked worried and held her hands to soothe her.</p><p>"Well, it has to do with your friend... Actually, I remember her from university. She is flirting with my boyfriend." Eden pretended to hold her tears. "She is not a good girl Seungwoo. I bet now that we are here she is trying to get him. She is a snake, you shouldn't trust her." Eden let her tears flow now.</p><p>Seungwoo was shocked at what he had just heard and didn't want to believe it. He was already into that girl. The words Eden said crushed his heart." Hey, don't cry, I'm here for you." He patted her shoulder. "If that guy loses you, he would be a big idiot. You are such a sweet, beautiful girl." He smiled gently at her and she looked at him wiping her eyes.</p><p>"Thank you Seungwoo, you are nice and kind, that's why I warn you to stay away from a girl like her. She knows nothing, but having fun for herself." Eden sighed. Seungwoo felt his heart sinking, but tried to act calm. "Well, let's go out again, maybe if we leave the bar for fresh air, it will do you good," Seungwoo suggested. Eden hoped they would catch Serena flirting with Sehun now that they would walk out. "Yes, of course, let's go. I feel better now that I talked with you Seungwoo."</p><p> </p><p>Serena was looking around for Jackson who had disobeyed her orders and was flirting with a girl near the toilets. She gave him a look full of anger and Jackson rushed back to apologize.</p><p>"Not a very bright partner you have there." Sehun teased her with amusement.</p><p>"At least that not so bright partner of mine can have yours forget her name with just a look," Serena answered him and made a toast to him sipping her drink and eyeing him seductively.</p><p>Seungwoo happened to see this as they were returning to the company and his heart sunk in his chest. What if Eden was right? What if Serena was a player going from a boy to another and ruining relationships? He had to be more cautious around her, after all, he just met her.</p><p>Taking a deep breath to feel sure of himself, he approached them with Eden.</p><p>"Oh, you two are finally back." Sehun and Serena said in unison. "Where did you even go?" Sehun continued, trying to look annoyed at his supposed girlfriend and took her to the side to discuss.</p><p>"Is everything ok, Seungwoo? You look pale." Serena asked worried and tried to touch him, but he avoided it, going to the stand and grabbing a drink, sipping it down at once. "Perfectly fine." He answered and smiled at her, but Serena felt it cold and empty. She had to do something to reverse the situation and quickly.</p><p>"Come behind the bar right now, we need to talk." She heard a voice inside her head and froze in her place. It was Jinyoung and he sounded scary.</p><p>"I have to go out for a moment, I will be right back." She told everyone and rushed outside taking her demon form once away from the eyes of humans.</p><p>"Sure, whatever." Seungwoo shrugged and continued drinking, trying to process Eden's words and what he witnessed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Demonic Valentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Soundtrack: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6rnTpzamt3w">Han SeungWoo - Fever</a></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>Serena exited the bar and went behind it, as Jinyoung had told her to do. She found him standing with his back at her and he slowly turned around to face her. "Good evening Serena. I can see you are all having a good time in there."</p><p>"My lord." She kneeled and bowed. "We are trying our best for the mission."</p><p>"Get up." Jinyoung scoffed at her. "Doing your best includes flirting with the enemy while our subject of importance is alone with the other enemy?" He asked with a slight sarcasm and Serena swallowed.</p><p>"My lord, let me explain. I was just doing that to get information out of him." She rushed to excuse herself.</p><p>"Shh... don't speak. I don't believe a thing you say, Serena," He walked closer to her looking into her eyes intensely. She was shaking in fear and her feet wouldn't move even if she tried hard to take a step.</p><p>"I won't warn you again. Focus on your job and do it right." He said strictly and touched her wrist, raising it up a bit. Serena breathed heavily, afraid of his next step. Suddenly, she felt heat on her skin, where he was holding her, and soon a burning sensation. She swallowed her scream and endured the pain until Jinyoung was done and released her. She fell to the ground on her knees and held her injured hand which had fresh burning marks.</p><p>"Now go back inside and I hope you learned your lesson." He pointed her to get up and leave. Serena did so while suffering.</p><p>When she was gone by his vision Jinyoung looked in the other direction and smirked slightly. "You can come out now, I know you are there."</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, inside the bar, the three guys didn't really exchange any words with each other. Jackson was dancing with someone. Seungwoo was still drinking and Sehun was keeping an eye on him.</p><p>Sehun noticed Serena coming back first and wondered where she could have rushed to, leaving her target behind.</p><p>Serena walked to them in her human form and trying to hide the scars on her wrist.</p><p>"Oh, you are back? I wonder what was so important you had to go out in such a hurry, leaving us behind." Seungwoo looked at her and noticed she was about to cry while holding her wrist. His facial expression softened and he immediately got worried. "Serena, what happened, what's wrong with your hand?"</p><p>"It's nothing really. Don't bother with that." She tried to act calmly, but Seungwoo took her hand in his worried and with eyes widened looked at the burning marks which looked like bruises in her human form. "Who did that to you? Tell me please," he asked urgently.</p><p>Serena swallowed and looked away, wiping her newly formed tears. "My... My ex boyfriend." She mumbled. "He called when you were away and told me if I don't go see him he will do something very bad to me. So I was thinking if I should go or not. He kept texting me so I went. And he was violent again. He cannot understand we are over." She then burst into tears and held her face. Seungwoo was shocked by the story and gently wrapped his arms around her to hold her.</p><p>"Sneaky demon." Sehun thought in his head while watching them in judgement.</p><p>"Seungwoo, you should leave me alone really... That guy is crazy, he might hurt you too." Serena looked up at him with concerned eyes, but Seungwoo shook his head. "Don't worry about me, I'm not scared of someone who plays the tough guy to his ex girlfriend. I won't let him touch you again." He hugged her more tightly and Serena smirked looking at Sehun behind Seungwoo. </p><p> </p><p>Eden had previously sneaked out to follow Serena and now had got herself trapped when the guy who was talking to Serena called her to come out. She got really scared when he burned Serena’s hand and she immediately thought of leaving, but her feet wouldn't move. He seemed like a demon above her in authority and he was very serious. She was frozen there not knowing what to do next, when his voice startled her. </p><p>"Come on kitty, I ain't got all night to catch you." He said crossing his arms. </p><p>Eden decided to jump out and confront him. Jinyoung smiled amused when he finally saw her. He then stared at her for a moment trying to recall something in his memory but failed. </p><p>"What do we have here? A little angel eavesdropping on the business of others." He looked at her from head to toe in her angel form. </p><p>"Oh, but it is my business too. The human you are trying to get, I need to protect him." Eden opposed taking a fighting position.</p><p>He laughed and then took a straight face immediately. "You want to fight me, angel? How amusing... You are so fun." He pierced her with his eyes and Eden felt a cold breeze going through her whole body giving her goosebumps. Nonetheless, she didn't lose her courage and took out her swords of light, lunging at him. He dodged them easily by stepping to the side and still crossed arms. Eden repeated the same move several times, but the guy kept dodging her the same calm way. </p><p>"Tired already, dear?" He asked her as she was panting and taking a break. She looked back at him furious and made her swords disappear, for it was very energy draining. </p><p>"Oh, you are coming at me barehanded? You really are an interesting fellow." He said and blocked her next direct punch. Frustrated, Eden threw a lot more at him, but he came out unscratched. </p><p>"You are courageous. I’ll give you that. I honestly love our little game here, but I, unfortunately, have to go." He made a fake sad face.</p><p>Jinyoung knew that he couldn’t stay long each time he visited the human world. When he fell from heaven, God put a curse on him in order to protect the humans, so that every time he decided to walk among them, Jinyoung’s energy was to drain really fast, especially in his human form.</p><p>"But before I do let me introduce myself. I'm Jinyoung, the malevolent of them all, owner of Hell and leader of all legions." He made a bow. </p><p>Eden was dumbfounded. She had just realized she was standing in front of the devil himself and had also just fought him. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say a word, Jinyoung continued." Farewell, Eden. We will definitely meet again." He smiled darkly and disappeared to the night sky. "Oh and one last thing... Next time beware of who you pick a fight with, I could have broken those beautiful wings of yours with a snap of my fingers." His eyes shined red from the sky above, as he looked down at her before taking off.</p><p> </p><p>"We should go home Serena, I won't let you be alone tonight." Seungwoo offered her and Serena was screaming internally of how good things were going. </p><p>"To your house? You don't need to do that Seungwoo I will be fine really." She gave him a pure smile but Seungwoo insisted that they should leave together. </p><p>"Ok give me one moment to tell my friend Jackson," Serena said and walked to him. "Look here the plan is going well. Go back home alone and please don't cause any trouble ok? Are we clear?" Serena whispered to Jackson and he nodded. "Do I ever cause trouble? Don't be so harsh Serena." She rolled her eyes and went back to Seungwoo, finding him talking to Eden who had just come back. </p><p>"You are leaving already?" Eden asked him. </p><p>"Yeah, Serena isn't feeling so well so we are going home. See you at school again." Seungwoo explained and smiled at her, taking Serena's hand and walking out with her. Serena looked back at Sehun and Eden sticking her tongue out to mock them. </p><p>"I hate this damn demon." Sehun sighed. "And where have you been? I couldn't feel your presence Eden." He asked her. </p><p>"Well... I went to check what nasty business that demon was up to." Eden answered the truth and Sehun looked curious. "Very well, you will tell me on the way to Seungwoo's house. We need to patrol the area and keep close to them." Sehun told her and they left right after taking their angel forms and flying above in the dark sky to reach the house first. </p><p> </p><p>"So what happened with Serena at the back of the bar?" Sehun asked as they flew. </p><p>"It was her boss master, the devil. He personally came to scold her." Eden answered. </p><p>"You met the devil and survived?" Sehun's eyes widened. "So that's why I couldn't feel your presence and mind. Should have known..." </p><p>"Well, I didn't know he was the devil, so I fought him and he found it amusing, so he let me live." Eden grinned. Sehun rolled his eyes and wondered why he was sent to the human world with her. "Her silliness is what keeps her alive."</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to my house. It's nothing much, but I like it." Seungwoo opened the door to his place. It was a small independent house in between a few others. The interior was designed like it was from another era. It had vintage furniture and multiple paintings on the walls. </p><p>"It looks really nice, I see you don't like modernity so much. We have similar taste." Serena complimented him and took off her jacket and shoes. </p><p>"I'm glad you think the same. Make yourself comfortable. I will make some tea to calm our nerves." He smiled and went to the kitchen. </p><p>"Tea? Just how innocent is this guy?" Serena mumbled to herself and chuckled. "Makes my job so easy." </p><p>Seungwoo comes back after a few minutes with two cups of tea and cookies. "Here we go." He served her and sat down next to her, trying not to be distracted by her sexy clothes. </p><p>"Are you ok? You look red." Serena asked him and moved closer on purpose, touching his body with hers. </p><p>Seungwoo cleared his throat and nodded. "Yes, I'm very well. Just a bit dizzy from drinking." He smiled giving her quick looks. </p><p>"Well, I appreciate so much what you do for me Seungwoo. You are such a sweet guy." Serena touched his hands and kissed his cheek softly. Seungwoo swallowed blushing even more, if that was humanly possible. </p><p>"Don't mention it. I... Well what I wanna say is... any guy who is interested and cares for a woman should act that way right?" He said with pauses and regretted immediately the words that came out of his mouth. He shouldn't have said that so fast. It would look like he was trying to take advantage of her. </p><p>Serena smiled at him, still holding his hands."You are so cute Seungwoo. I like you too." She hugged him leaning her body towards him and Seungwoo hugged her back trying to stay calm, but his heart was beating like crazy. </p><p>"Oh cookies look delicious, I'm so hungry." She said breaking the hug and grabbed one to eat. Seungwoo froze in his seat trying to comprehend the moment. Did they just confess to each other? And she so naturally changed the subject to cookies. This girl will drive him crazy. </p><p>"Eat as many as you like, I have more to bring." He said and pet her hair in affection.</p><p>"Well, here is one for you too." She fed him a cookie and giggled. </p><p>"Oh it is much tastier by your hands." He said after chewing it and Serena gave him one more to follow the compliment.</p><p> </p><p>Outside the house, Sehun and Eden kept a watch. "I don't feel any demon vibes. She is keeping her human form." Sehun commented and landed on the ground. "I think you should go back to the room Eden. I'm enough here I think. She won't try anything bad." </p><p>"Ok master. If you need anything let me know." Eden smiled trying to not show her excitement since she was bored there. </p><p>"Well, go home and home only, ok? Are we clear Eden?" Sehun took a strict face and looked at her. </p><p>"Yes, master, of course. Bye bye!" She waved at him and flew up to the sky with the direction of their hotel. </p><p>As she was passing by an abandoned building she looked down and recognized Jackson, the demon partner of Serena. By what she could see, he was again trying to take a human's soul. With no second thought, she dove down to him and kicked him away from his victim. He was thrown against the wall surprised. Eden checked on the girl who was unconscious but still alive. </p><p>Jackson rubbed his head and looked up to check his attacker. He smirked and got up from the ground. "You again? You like meddling in my business so much angel." He kept his cool walking towards her. </p><p>"One more step and I won't hesitate to hit you again demon." She raised her fists and Jackson scoffed, laughing right after. </p><p>"You would like the way I could hit you way more little girl, trust me." He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, making her shiver all over her body and between her legs. </p><p>Eden gasped and became all red, listening to his deep husky voice. "I don't understand what you are talking about." She looked at him and his gaze was like eating her whole. </p><p>"Want to find out then? You got me so excited by attacking me." Jackson bit his bottom lip and groped her butt moving closer to her body. Eden got flustered and slapped him, pulling back. "Master told me not to trust demons. Stay away from me!" She jumped to attack him, but Jackson grabbed her in his arms and they both fell to the ground with her above him. </p><p>"Oh taking the lead angel?" He smirked and touched her hips, placing her in position on his lap. Eden was inches away from his lips and she felt her lower body in heat as something in his pants was poking her down there. </p><p>Jackson found the chance to change their position and be on top. A startled Eden was now so weak in his actions and let him kiss her. His lips were rough on her delicate mouth. He did it hard and forcibly slipped his tongue into her mouth to taste her good.  </p><p>Eden held on his shirt feeling his bare chest against her body and totally lost in his rough kiss. She was in a state she never knew existed before. So much pleasure. She let her muffled moans come out as they wanted and her body moving on its own and grinding against him.</p><p>Suddenly she felt his weight lifted off her and an emptiness filling the air and her body. She whined in desperation and looked up, seeing Sehun holding Jackson by the back of his shirt.</p><p>"Keep your hands off her, you filthy demon boy." Sehun threw Jackson to the side and looked down at Eden mad. "Get up, we are leaving now!"</p><p>Eden tried to calm her breathing from the kisses and got up slowly, glancing over to Jackson.</p><p>"What's your problem angel? Are you her father? I doubt that. But I can be her daddy." Jackson smirked standing up on his feet. "And she would love it, isn't that so little bunny?" He walked closer to her again and Eden nodded. "Master please, let him be my daddy. I don't know what it means, but it sounds nice." She begged Sehun who clearly was cursing his life choices to be her mentor.</p><p>"Eden he is the enemy, please focus! Damn those human angels and their ovaries." Sehun mumbled the last part between his teeth and grabbed her wrist to pull her with him. She held onto Jackson's shirt and looked at him.</p><p>"Don't worry, we will meet again angel bunny." Jackson winked at her and Sehun picked her up over his shoulder to take her away. Eden was twitching her body and whining like a baby. She wanted that feeling of pleasure back.</p><p> </p><p>"I have prepared my bedroom for you. Since I only have one, you can use it and I will take the sofa." Seungwoo told Serena who was waiting for him in the living room.</p><p>"Oh no Seungwoo, you don't need to do that, please. I won't accept it. We can both use the bed." Serena suggested.</p><p>"The bed? Together?" Seungwoo lost his words and looked at her blushing.</p><p>"Yeah... you don't want that?" Serena pouted. "I feel so safe in your arms." She walked to him and hugged him. Seungwoo took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her taking in her alluring scent. "Sure. We can sleep on the bed. Come on." He led her in and they lied down, holding each other. They talked a bit more and soon they fell asleep as they both were exhausted from that night.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun took Eden to their hotel room and let her down once in. "You have no shame? What are those things you are doing Eden? Putting a bad name on the angels and on me!" He scolded her with a stern face and she shrunk to herself.</p><p>"Master I'm sorry... Please don't be so angry." She looked at him innocently, which only made him more furious.</p><p>"I will teach you a lesson, you rebellious kid. Discipline." He sat on the armchair and pulled her over his lap with her stomach on his thighs. Then he raised his hand and slapped her butt through her clothes. Eden gasped and winced.</p><p>"Master it hurts." She whined and Sehun repeated the action. "That's because you are not a good girl." He slapped both her buttcheeks. Eden couldn't help a moan slipping from her mouth, as what Sehun was doing felt good somehow and made her insides stir.</p><p>Sehun was surprised at her reaction as he wasn't aware of how sexual spanking feels for humans and demons. He slapped her a bit more until her buttcheeks were burning. When he stopped, Eden got up and rushed to the bathroom embarrassed and hot.</p><p>"Now I have no idea if that actually helped or made things worse. I really don't understand their drive." Sehun shook his head in disgust and went to rest for the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy new year everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Touch Of The Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBm4e0izhAM">Taemin - Black Rose</a> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sehun noticed that Eden wouldn't come out of the bathroom anytime soon so he got up to check if she was ok. He walked to the door and knocked softly. He got no answer so he decided to open it and go in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As he entered he found Eden breathing softly by the mirror. "Is everything good Eden?" He asked trying to be gentle in contrast with his previous behavior. She turned to look at him by her side and she was red all over her face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Master it feels hot..." She whined, closing her legs tight to feel the friction down there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is that what you feel when that demon touches you?" Sehun moved closer and touched around her waist. His hands light and soft. Eden nodded hiding her face between her hands. Sehun's grip became tighter. "Spread your legs." He commanded in a strict tone and Eden obeyed, opening them up a bit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sehun moved his hand inside her skirt and panties and rubbed slowly to see her reaction. Eden shuddered and left out a moan, still hiding her face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Does that feel good? You want more? Then raise your head and look in the mirror. Watch closely who does this to you." Sehun said to her ear and moved up his pace, rubbing her harder as she looked up and saw herself and Sehun in the mirror.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She blushed hard but couldn't keep her moans in control. Sehun's hand down there felt so good that her legs were shaking weakly. She gasped and twitched when she felt a finger entering inside her hole. Sehun was touching parts of her body she didn't know existed. It felt so sinful but so right at the same time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He added a second finger and moved them harder inside her, hitting a few sweet spots and sending waves of pleasure all over her body. She was a moaning mess as he kept her head in place so she kept looking at him through the mirror while he was finger fucking her roughly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh master it feels so weird in my stomach. So good." She cried and reached her orgasm, coating his hand with her juices. Sehun pulled out and held her in place as she was about to collapse, panting like a dog.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, master can be good with you too, so don't make him mad and listen to him more." He pulled her wet sweaty hair to the side and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before washing his hands and leaving to go back to the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Master, don't leave... I need more" Eden breathed and looked at him through the mirror. "I will do anything master. Anything you want..." She turned to look at him with innocent eyes and Sehun gasped trying to stay calm, but his pants having a different opinion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Drop on your knees." He said darkly, there was no way back now. He undid his pants and took out his hard dick, walking to her. "Lick with your tongue if you want to make master happy." He told her and she took out her tongue, licking on the tip slowly, not knowing what that was about. But Sehun left a moan of pleasure so she kept doing it more and more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So humans and demons feel that good. God forgive me." He touched her hair and watched as her delicate tongue made its way around the head. "Take it in your mouth like a good girl, come on." He ordered and Eden opened her mouth for him, letting him put his thing inside. "Now suck carefully." He growled in a low voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eden looked up at him with her mouth full and tried to suck like a lollipop, eventually getting the hang of it. She was making wet noises with her little mouth and Sehun was going crazy. He grabbed her hair and pulled, hating how this girl drove him out of his mind. He pushed his dick deeper and almost choked her, only to pull back and repeat the action several times with Eden trying to keep up. He grabbed her head, keeping it firmly there, as he released his cum down her throat, making her drink it all. Eden did so, but coughed some out, looking apologetically up at her master.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Leave no waste, good girls swallow it all." He took from her chin and slipped his fingers in her mouth. She sucked on them clean and then his dick, taking in everything. Sehun patted her head and smiled down at her. "That's my favorite girl. Learning so quickly."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Master I'm so hot down there again." Eden pouted and Sehun pulled her up. "Such a dirty girl. Master will help you." He picked her up and set her on the counter taking off her panties. She spread her legs for him, blushing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you opening up so easily Eden? You should do that only for your master" He grabbed her thighs and rubbed his again hard dick against her entrance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry master... I won't do it again, I promise." She whined and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss, repeating all she could remember from her kiss with the demon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sehun growled and kissed her back passionately while pushing inside her hard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eden winced in pain and held on him tightly. Sehun gave her a few moments to adjust, trying hard not to ravish her tight pussy. He took deep breaths and once she nodded he pulled out and pushed back in deeper, making her scream. He held her hips firmly and pounded into her roughly, crazy with her tightness. Eden was moaning loudly and hiding her face on his neck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Master, your thing is breaking me apart." She whined and kissed his neck, making him go insane. He picked her up while inside of her and carried her to the bed, laying both down and kept fucking her pussy good.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Master... It feels so good... It's coming again." She was shaking with pleasure and tightening more around his hot member. Sehun asked for forgiveness once more as he thrusted into her one last time, shooting all his cum inside her as she came on him at the same time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It feels so warm inside... Thank you master." Eden was panting, being all red from too much pleasure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Master cleansed you now. You are a good girl." Sehun touched her lips and lied by her side catching his breath.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eden opened her eyes slowly and blinked. She was hugging her pillow dearly and Sehun was nowhere to be found in his bed or the room. A few rays of light were coming through the window. It was dawn already. "Was it all a dream?" Eden sighed disappointed and sat up pouting. "It felt so good. I wonder if my demon can make me feel like this." She got up and walked by the window, looking out with a dreamy expression. Sighing again, she walked back to put on her clothes. A note was waiting for her on the bedside table, which she only noticed when she was already dressed. She picked it up and read. "I have some business over in Paradise, just stay in the room until I get back, Sehun." She looked at it carefully and shrugged. "Guess going to the library won't hurt anyone." She threw it away and walked out of the room. </p><p> </p><p>Serena woke up first, very early in the morning as she wanted to look around the house for potential secrets. Her search was proven fruitless, so she sighed and fell on the couch. Picking up her phone she texted Jackson to go take a look at the private forbidden section of the university’s library. Humans who knew about angels and demons kept books of records about their encounters there. Most of them hunters. Only people with the secret code could enter. Serena had managed to obtain it once she seduced a human of that circle. </p><p>"I hope he doesn't mess up again." She sighed deeply and went to make breakfast for when Seungwoo wakes up.  He would certainly love a surprise like this. </p><p> </p><p>"What trouble! So early in the morning!" Jackson whined before going to the library. Passing by the corridors, he spotted a girl in a pigtail, mini skirt and glasses, walking with a bunch of books that were too many for her to carry. He rushed to her side and picked up a book that fell from her pile. "You dropped this, my lovely lady." He took his most charming face and placed it on the other books. "Please, let me carry these for you." He took the bunch from her and carried it easily on a table, showing off his muscles as he wore a sleeveless top that day. </p><p>"Thank you very much!" The girl smiled and greeted him. "You can sit here to study with me if you want." She offered and he accepted. </p><p> </p><p>A few corridors away, Eden was doing her own research on books with love stories and sexual acts. She wanted to understand her dream better and know what to do next time she had a chance with her demon. </p><p>Going through a few of them she dropped one on the floor accidentally, without noticing. Then proceeded to the next case, turning to the left.</p><p>"Let's see, what is it the kitty is so curious to learn..." Jinyoung appeared behind her in his human form and picked up the book, scrolling through the pages and raising a brow. "Interesting. She wants to know about lovemaking." He smiled to himself and kept the book.</p><p>Eden returned to the previous bookcase, as she had decided on that one book to read. She stared at the shelf she found it on before, but it wasn't there anymore. In her rush she didn't notice Jinyoung standing there, watching her.</p><p>"Are you looking for this, angel?" He purposely hit the book on his palm to make his point. Eden looked at him and widened her eyes, realizing it was the Devil again, but in his human form.</p><p>He was wearing a tight suit in black leather and his hair was sleek back again. He seemed no less intimidating than in his devil form.</p><p>"You can have the book, curious kitty." He smirked slightly and handed her the book, which she took hesitantly. "So you think that my demon can teach you the ways of pleasure?" He said in a mocking yet gentle tone. Eden wouldn't answer to him, she just kept being frozen staring at him.</p><p>"You are so pure and innocent for his teeth, little one." Jinyoung walked closer, cornering her again against a bookcase. He gently grabbed her chin between his fingers. "I will let you know of something, because, let's say that, I'm quite fond of you." He touched her icy blonde hair with the tip of his fingers. "Jackson is not only playful and flirty with you. He actually goes after every female he sees around. Real men don't do that, my dear. Real men know what they want." He whispered the last part to her and then pierced her with his infatuating gaze.</p><p>Eden blushed and tried to look away, but he was holding her head in place by her chin. "You are lying... Why should I believe you?" She spelled and swallowed.</p><p>"Oh you should see with your own eyes then, dear angel. Come on." He stepped back and offered his hand to lead her to where Jackson was with the girl. She took it and followed him, feeling a knot going up to her throat.</p><p> </p><p>Serena had breakfast with Seungwoo and after that, she left his house with the excuse of going to change clothes so they can meet again later for lunch. </p><p>Where she really wanted to go is hell to go through their database for any clue on the Han family. Maybe someone knew about the key and wrote it down in papers. She got permission from the gatekeeper to enter hell and then from the librarian to go search for the information. </p><p>She went through all the papers from World War 2, where the Han clan stopped their demon hunting. Whatever happened to that key, must have happened around that time. </p><p>She was lucky enough to find the notes of a demon who died during a big battle of angels and demons back in 1942. During that battle, Seungwoo's great grandfather was present. Youngjae, the demon who wrote his memories in this book was there when the great hunter gave a key to an archangel for safekeeping. </p><p><em>"And I heard him saying, this is for my descendants. Please keep it safe until you find them. This key holds knowledge regarding our clan and powers. It opens a room. They will know once they get hold of it." </em>Serena read from Youngjae's memories. The rest of the pages were empty. The archangel killed him once he caught him eavesdropping. However, Youngjae was a scholar in hell and had the power to write down everything he heard and wanted to keep note of just through his mind without actually writing.</p><p>"Why didn't I think of looking here earlier? But it’s still not enough, if only I knew where that damn room is and what it hides inside." Serena sighed and copied the paper with the important information to take with her back in the human world. </p><p> </p><p>"Here, look at your beloved demon." Jinyoung hid with Eden behind a bookcase while they had a view of Jackson and the girl he was with at the table.</p><p>"Come on, no one is around, no one can see us," Jackson said picking the girl up and setting her on the table. </p><p>"Just a kiss then, you are so hot, I can't say no." She grabbed him and kissed him hard while he was touching her thighs. </p><p>Eden was shocked to look at the scene unveiling in front of her eyes and a yelp escaped her mouth with her eyes getting teary. </p><p>"Oh my poor angel. Come here. Don't look at this abomination anymore." Jinyoung gently pulled her back and took her in his arms. Eden let him and hid her face in his chest, letting herself cry. A wave of new feelings went through her body and mind. Feelings she never experienced as an angel before. </p><p>"That is jealousy and disappointment, my little pure kitty," Jinyoung told her as if reading her mind. </p><p>"I don't want them, please take them away mr Devil." She said between sobs and looked at him. Jinyoung gave her a face full of pity and pet her hair softly. </p><p>"You shouldn't trust demons so easily, I warned you. What you need is someone with power that keeps his word." He held her again in his arms firmly and dearly. Eden calmed her tears and Jinyoung wiped her eyes with gentle fingers. </p><p>"We will meet again soon. I need to go now. And remember to stay away from demons." He said strictly but ruffled her hair. </p><p>"Yes mr Devil, I don't want to feel like this again. It was horrible." She sniffed holding on his jacket with her delicate hand. Jinyoung took it in his hand and kissed it, smiling. "Don't pout so cutely like this. Makes me wanna stay more, but I really can't." He turned and walked away with Eden not taking her eyes off him. </p><p>"I didn't know mr Devil is so kind." She sighed and went to pick up her things to leave this place.</p><p>Jackson who had heard her yelp and voice earlier, stopped what he was doing and took his demon form to seduce the girl and make her leave. Then he went to find Eden before she managed to leave as well. He found her in angel form, crying over her things on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>"My lord." Serena cut Jinyoung's way outside the library. They were both now in their hell forms. "I was looking for you in hell, but felt your presence once I returned to the human world." Serena bowed and Jinyoung looked down at her with a brow raised. </p><p>"What do you want? I need to go back. Spent a lot of energy here." He sighed not really interested in what she had to say. </p><p>"My lord, I found a piece of important information regarding the key I was telling you about. It's mandatory to take it from her. That key opens a room where Seungwoo can find everything about his clan and also the weapons needed to eradicate demons." Serena gave him the paper. Jinyoung looked at it closely.</p><p>"I see... That archangel that is mentioned here must be Sehun. No wonder they found out about the heir too. At least you work while your partner plays around." Jinyoung gave her back the paper and moved on.</p><p>"That idiot again." Serena rolled her eyes mumbling to herself.</p><p>"I want this mission to be over soon. Bring Seungwoo with you to hell or you never come back either." Jinyoung warned her with a serious tone and walked away. </p><p> </p><p>Back in the angel's hotel room Sehun came back with the company of another angel. </p><p>"Welcome to the team Mark. We shall now be in human form and go find my apprentice who once again went off on her own." Sehun sighed, feeling Eden's mind again, once he came back from heaven. </p><p>"Don't worry Sehun. I will do everything in my power to destroy those demons." Mark patted Sehun's shoulder and they both left the place after Mark settled and changed into new clothes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Heaven On Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Soundtrack: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6yukAoETqgI">The Boyz - The Stealer</a></em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"Why is the little bunny crying?" Eden heard a voice and looked up to check who it was. Jackson was standing there in his demon form looking hot as hell and for a moment she forgot what she saw him doing a few minutes ago.</p>
<p>"Leave me alone, you have other girls to play with." She sniffed and wiped her tears.</p>
<p>"Who spreads such rumors about me?" Jackson asked sounding offended and Eden glared at him. "Rumors? I saw you with my own eyes! But what could I expect from demons? Master was right." She stood up. "We are only enemies, demon. Don't try anything new with me."</p>
<p>"Baby girl why are you so mad? You can still call me your daddy." Jackson looked into her eyes and said in his deep husky voice, walking over to her. Eden backed away but hit against a chair.</p>
<p>"There is no one else really. No one else in my mind bunny. All I think of is how to touch you and feel you." He runs his fingers through her hair and touches her cheek. "What to do when I cannot have you? I try to forget with other girls but it’s not the same."</p>
<p>"I don't believe you! You are a seducer and a trickster Jackson!" She sent his hand away. "Let me go."</p>
<p>Jackson sighed and took off a bracelet from his left wrist. It was black with rubies. He had two of them. "Here, if you don't believe me, take this." He put the bracelet on her hand. "This is a symbol of my love."</p>
<p>Eden looked at it and then at Jackson still doubting him but staring at him with softer eyes. "Baby bunny, I don't want to fight you or be in bad terms with you. All I ask for is a chance." Jackson leaned over and kissed her lips sweetly. Eden closed her eyes as her mind stopped working. She was so weak for his kisses. He wrapped a strong arm around her waist and pulled her close. She let him, being completely lost in the heat of the moment.</p>
<p>Jackson picked her up by the hips and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her away.</p>
<p>"Where are you taking me, Jackson?" She asked between kisses. "Somewhere no one can bother us." He answered and entered the restricted section, hidden to everyone but the ones with the pass.</p>
<p>Eden was so excited and scared at the same time that her heart was about to burst.</p>
<p>"Don't be nervous bunny. I won't hurt you or anything. We will do as much as you want only." Jackson set her on a table and gently rubbed her thigh. Eden felt a wave of heat traveling though her body as he touched her. He placed kisses on her neck and took off her top slowly. She got embarrassed and hid her chest. Jackson pouted. "Won't you let me see? Bunny don't be so cruel." He made her chuckle and she moved her hands away, revealing her small chest to him. Jackson kissed around her nipples and licked over one, making her moan softly.</p>
<p>"I like how my bunny girl moans for me." He smirked and sucked on her nipple hard, playing with the other with his fingers. Eden enjoyed so much the attention he was giving her, whining his name and touching his hair.</p>
<p>Jackson gave the same treatment to her other nipple, making sure she was hot for him. He moved a hand under her skirt and rubbed her panties, satisfied at how wet they were. Eden twitched and closed her legs by instinct.</p>
<p>"Don't you  like it when I touch you there?" Jackson asked her and she shook her head. "It feels good." She whined as he forced her legs spread and rubbed harder.</p>
<p>"Oh baby girl, want to see how good you make me feel? I'm going crazy." He took her hand and moved it to his leather pants, where an unbearable bulge was formed. She blushed, looking at him as he made her rub him through his pants.</p>
<p>Jackson growled in pleasure and closed his eyes. He then pulled off his pants and boxers revealing his hard on. Eden widened her eyes looking at his hot member being all hard and stiff. Jackson giggled a bit at her innocent reaction. "Come on bunny, touch me. Make me feel good." He put her hand on his bare thing and guided her to pump him. Eden followed hesitantly. It felt weird to touch someone like this, but Jackson's deep moans were making her feel so hot.</p>
<p>"Will you touch me down there too? Please Jackson." She whined and Jackson moved his hand again, slipping her panties aside and rubbing her bare clit. Eden gasped at the sensation and moaned his name.</p>
<p>"Baby girl move your hand too." Jackson breathed and stopped guiding her as he was focused on treating her clit. Eden rubbed his shaft and touched his balls, which made him moan hard. She massaged a bit more there and then started pumping him well. </p>
<p>Jackson rested his head on her shoulder, breathing in her ear as he was rubbing her pussy hard. Eden felt like she would faint from pleasure. Listening to his deep voice was enough to make her release her juices on his fingers.</p>
<p>Jackson also reached his climax and came on her hand, making it all sticky. They both were panting, unable to move, trying to come down from their high. Jackson looked at her darkly and licked his fingers tasting her. She blushed and looked down.</p>
<p>"Don't be embarrassed bunny, you taste like honey," Jackson said and she giggled. "I would love to devour you whole. "He kissed her lips and sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena met with Seungwoo to go for lunch. They were walking to a restaurant near the university they go to, when they saw Sehun with another guy coming towards them. </p>
<p>Seungwoo wanted to avoid them but Sehun walked straight to them. "Oh, hello, what a coincidence to meet here." He greeted them and Seungwoo just nodded his head. "This is my friend Mark, he is also a student at the same university as you two. Mark this is Serena and Seungwoo." Sehun introduced and they both made a handshake with him. </p>
<p>Serena looked at him closely, thinking he must be an angel that Sehun brought as reinforcements. He was a bit shorter than him, with brown hair and greyish highlights. He was wearing a white sweater and beige pants with white boots. </p>
<p>"Hi guys, nice to meet you." Mark smiled at them, showing his perfectly shaped white teeth. Serena smiled back and Seungwoo was just watching Sehun, remembering Eden's words at the bar. </p>
<p>An awkward silence followed the greetings, which Mark decided to break when he looked at the book Seungwoo was holding. "Oh are you doing an essay on World War 2 as well?" He pointed to the book and Seungwoo nodded. </p>
<p>"You too?" He asked back, being a little more interested in them now. </p>
<p>"Yes, I'm close to finishing it. I also took lots of info from this book, it's a really good one." Mark answered excited. </p>
<p>"You could come with us for lunch if you want. It'd be great if we can discuss it." Seungwoo suggested, looking at Mark and Serena rolled her eyes at how naive he was. </p>
<p>"Sure, we still didn't have lunch." Mark agreed and they all entered the restaurant. Seungwoo sat next to Serena and across Sehun, while Mark was across Serena. </p>
<p>After they ordered, Seungwoo and Mark began talking about their essays, with Sehun occasionally joining in with his opinions. Serena stayed silent, not taking her eyes off Mark which both Sehun and Mark noticed. She was attempting to read Mark’s mind but she wasn’t able to as he was constantly blocking her.</p>
<p>"She will try to seduce you, stay strong." Sehun communicated with Mark through telepathy. Mark nodded answering both a question to Seungwoo and his mind conversation with Sehun. </p>
<p>The food came after a while and they jumped in, forgetting the war conversation for a while. </p>
<p>"Food here is so tasty, never visited before," Mark commented. </p>
<p>"Well yeah, Seungwoo introduced it to me and this is the second time we come together," Serena said taking a big bite of sausage in her mouth, provokingly looking at Mark. Sehun made a disgusted grimaced about it. </p>
<p>"What's wrong Sehun? Isn't the food nice?" Serena asks him teasing him. </p>
<p>"The food is perfect, just remembered something really disgusting, don't mind me." He answered back and continued with his food. </p>
<p>Serena picked up a round potato and licked it biting softly, staring at Mark who was trying to keep a conversation going with Seungwoo but eyeing her occasionally. </p>
<p>Seungwoo was so invested in his conversation with Mark about school that he had no idea what was going on around him. </p>
<p>"Oops, I lost my earring. How easy these things fall down..." Serena sighed, having thrown her earring under the table when no one was looking. "Might be somewhere around here, I didn't notice when it was gone." She went under the table first to look for it. </p>
<p>Sehun rolled his eyes knowing her plan very well and being so disappointed that Seungwoo understood nothing. </p>
<p>Mark felt a touch on his thigh. A hand rubbing him there softly, dangerously close to his crotch. He breathed and moved a little at the sudden feeling. </p>
<p>"Is everything ok Mark?" Seungwoo asked looking at him. </p>
<p>"Yeah, the food is just a bit spicy." He gave a smile and drank some water while Serena kept touching him under the table. She moved closer and put her face between his legs, slowly licking his thigh through the soft fabric of his pants. Mark almost jumped but controlled himself. He grabbed her hair under the table to warn her but Serena continued, biting and kissing his thighs a few inches away from his crotch. He pushed her head back with his hand and excused himself to the toilet. </p>
<p>Serena smirked to herself satisfied and picked up her earring, coming back up from the table. "Found it! Stupid accessories right?" She chuckled and put it on. "Where is Mark?" She asked acting clueless.</p>
<p>"He went to the toilet, didn't you hear?" Sehun looked at her judgementally. </p>
<p>"Oh not really, I was so focused on my search," Serena answered and smirked at him.</p>
<p>"We should order some dessert too. Their parfait ice-cream is so good." Seungwoo suggested as Mark came back to his seat.</p>
<p>"Sounds nice but we have to go. I have to pick up Eden." Sehun said and got up, paying for him and Mark.</p>
<p>"Oh well, see you next time guys." Seungwoo waved at them. "Say hi to Eden from me."</p>
<p>Serena also waved at them, biting her lip while staring at Mark. Sehun blocked her sight and quickly took Mark out of the restaurant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark and Sehun then headed to the university to get Eden but on the way, Sehun felt her mind again and realized she wasn't near the demon anymore. "We are going back to the hotel Mark, I think she is returning as well," Sehun informed him and they changed direction. </p>
<p>Eden managed to arrive at the hotel room before Sehun and Mark. She was still lost in what happened with Jackson back in the library. She felt so overwhelmed with pleasure and happiness. She looked at the bracelet Jackson gave her and touched it softly, smiling. Although, at the back of her mind, she knew that she couldn't really trust Jackson. Jinyoung's words rang like a warning in her head.</p>
<p>She sighed and collapsed on her bed. "Why are feelings so complicated? Well, master warned me not to get involved with demons. Should have listened to him." She talked to herself and pouted, hiding the bracelet away so that Sehun wouldn't see it.</p>
<p>At that moment she heard the door opening and Sehun walked in with another guy.</p>
<p>"Good evening Eden," Sehun said and gave her a knowing look, but didn't mention her misdoings. </p>
<p>"Oh hello, master! Who is that sir with you?" Eden asked him and smiled at them. </p>
<p>"This is Mark, he is an angel that I recruited from heaven to help us with the mission.  From now on he is working with us. Mark, this is Eden, my apprentice." Sehun introduced them to each other.</p>
<p>Eden happily offered her hand to Mark. "Nice to meet you mr Mark." She grinned.</p>
<p>Mark took her hand and shook it, nodding his head and then giving a sympathetic look at Sehun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day Serena and Seungwoo walked together at the university but parted ways because they had different classes. Therefore she found the chance to go look for herself in the restricted section of the library.</p>
<p>Suddenly she felt her body hitting against the wall and a man was blocking her way, putting his hand next to her head and staring at her intensely.</p>
<p>"Don't think you can play games with me and then get away with it, Serena. Serena isn't it?" He said in a strict voice looking at her.</p>
<p>Serena laughed and then smirked at him. "Who said I want to get away with it. Bad girls should be punished, isn't that so?" She licked her bottom lip, undoing a few buttons of her shirt.</p>
<p>Mark glanced there quickly turning his gaze on her face again. "I'm not falling for cheap tricks demon. Now listen carefully." He hit his hand on the wall startling her as she twitched a bit. "I will make sure both you and your kin will be crushed. I will love to see that annoying face of yours destroyed." He smirked and stepped back, removing his hand from the wall. "Have a good day Serena." He waved and walked away.</p>
<p>"Asshole!" She called after him and humphed, continuing her way to the library.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eden spend her time alone at the library reading the book she had picked up the previous day and occasionally pausing to rewind the events in her mind. She couldn't forget seeing Jackson flirting with that girl. No matter how much he tried to convince her otherwise, she believed Jinyoung. He is Jackson's boss so he must know better and he was so gentle with her. She couldn't forget the warmth of his arms around her and how he comforted her broken heart.</p>
<p>She sighed, confused as to what to do when she meets one of them again. Maybe she should just listen to her master and stop thinking about demons. Just maybe. She took a deep breath again and returned to her book.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena left the library empty handed and met with Seungwoo after his lessons were finished for the day. They walked to his house and ordered food.</p>
<p>"I'm so tired today, classes were tough." Seungwoo took off his jacket and bag and collapsed on the couch.</p>
<p>"Well, you are such a hard working boy." She sat next to him and giggled. "What should I do for you? Maybe a massage?" She offered and Seungwoo blushed, turning his back to her as a yes.</p>
<p>Serena placed her hands on his shoulders and moved closer, her chest touching against his back.</p>
<p>"Your hands are so soft, it feels nice." Seungwoo closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure as she was massaging him. He relaxed his tense muscles and touched her hands with his, moving them in front of his face and kissing them. "Thank you, Serena."</p>
<p>Serena giggled playfully at his action. "No problem sweetie. Now for my payment." She said and he turned around to look at her, clueless. Serena closed her eyes and stuck her lips out. Seungwoo took the hint and smiled, leaning closer and placing his lips on hers. He wrapped his arms around her and moved closer, deepening the kiss. She did the same, pleasantly surprised at his actions.</p>
<p>Seungwoo pulled back quickly, blushing a deep red. "I'm sorry I took this so far."</p>
<p>"Don't worry Seungwoo. I wanted it too." Serena smiled at how innocent he was. She leaned and kissed him again as reassurance. "Well, isn't it your birthday in a few days?" She asked right after.</p>
<p>"Yes, it is! I'm glad you remember." He smiled happily.</p>
<p>"I was thinking we could throw a party. It would be awesome, wouldn't it?" She suggested to him excitedly.</p>
<p>"Hm I would love that, but I don't have that much money and my house is small." Seungwoo looked down.</p>
<p>"Oh don't worry about that! I have some friends who can help get a nice place and all. Come on Seungwoonie." She sat on his lap and kissed his cheek cutely.</p>
<p>"Well, I can't say no to you, can I?" He held her and sighed with love. "Then I'm going to invite my friends, Eden and Mark." He said smiling and Serena rolled her eyes behind his back. "Should have expected that, damn it." She thought, cursing the angels. </p>
<p>"Of course, why not? Let's organize it tomorrow and you can send out the invitations after that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day Serena called Jinyoung first time in the morning to let him know about the plan.</p>
<p>"I hope you have something important to tell me Serena, and won’t waste my precious time for nothing." Jinyoung sighed and looked at her.</p>
<p>"My lord." She bowed before talking. " I wanted to tell you about my plan. I need a good budget to organize Seungwoo's birthday party. I think it’s a good chance to make my move. The only problem is he is going to invite the angels as well." Serena informed him and looked up at him.</p>
<p>"Hm... that's interesting. Sounds like a good plan. And angels being there makes it more challenging for you to prove yourself. Take this. Buy everything you need." Jinyoung handed her a gold credit card and Serena took it and got up. "Thank you my lord, I won't let you down."</p>
<p>"One thing before I go. Tell that idiot partner of yours to stay away from the female angel. It's an order." Jinyoung turned his back and walked away, vanishing in black smoke. Serena raised her eyebrow at his last words but it wasn't any of her business, so she noted it and left to make all preparations for the party.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Toy Soldier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Soundtrack: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dx_b25a__NY">Ateez - Inception</a></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Serena booked a nice villa for the party and also thought of a theme; angels and demons. Everyone should be dressed as either one of the two. She bought demon clothes for her, Jackson and Seungwoo, and also booked a decoration team to prepare the villa according to the theme.</p><p>She was really excited to inform Seungwoo, but they hadn't talked about meeting at his place that night, so she was going to surprise him. She took Jackson with her in case they meet the angels outside of his place.</p><p>When they arrived there, they saw Eden sitting on a bench, with her face supported by her hands and looking bored.</p><p>"Oh hey angel, why are you alone today?" Serena walked to her and asked her. Eden raised her head and looked at Serena and then Jackson behind her. She jumped up suddenly and blushed, staring at him.</p><p>"Hey, I asked you a question! Are you deaf?" Serena repeated and Eden shrugged. "Master is not here and mr Mark is with Seungwoo."</p><p>"Mr Mark huh? Interesting. Jackson, I'm going in as well. Stay here, ok?" Serena told him and, after switching to her human form, she knocked on Seungwoo's door.</p><p>"Hi Jackson," Eden said when Serena disappeared inside the house. Jackson raised his hand as a greeting, but didn't speak.</p><p>"Is something wrong? Won't you talk to me? You said you would be my daddy..." She pouted cutely and Jackson's defense almost broke as he took a step closer to her.</p><p>
  <em>"Our Lord told me you should stay away from Eden, Jackson. It is an order, so whatever game you play with her, it has to end."</em>
</p><p>Serena's words rang to his mind as a warning and he stopped moving, looking coldly at the angel. "I'm sorry bunny, demons are not for one person only. We had our fun, that was it." He said to her and her eyes filled with tears. He hated to break her heart so soon, but the devil's orders are absolute.</p><p>"I should have known! I saw with my own eyes, but I chose to be stupid and ignorant!" Tears started falling down her face and she punched his chest multiple times before running to a corner. "I don't want to see you again Jackson. You are the worst!" She exclaimed and hid her face, sitting on the bench again.</p><p>Jackson wanted to walk up to her and touch her silk hair, comfort her and tell her it was all a lie, but he couldn't, so he decided to leave and go drink the night away, as it would be better for her to not see him around at this moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Serena, I wasn’t expecting you tonight. We talked on the phone and you didn't tell me you would come." Seungwoo opened the door and said, happy to see her there.</p><p>"I wanted to surprise you Seungwoonie." Serena kissed his lips as she stepped in, looking at Mark who was sitting at the couch.</p><p>"You are naughty Serena." Seungwoo chuckled and took her coat and shoes when she removed them. She was wearing a mini skirt with a sweater and boots.</p><p>"Oh, you remember Mark right? I invited him to have a look at my essay. He is such a nice guy." Seungwoo smiled.</p><p>"Yes, I remember him. How are you, Mark? Nice to see you again." She looked at him with a playful smirk, that Seungwoo didn't notice.</p><p>"I was fine thank you." He answered back with a savage smile and sipped some tea. "Seungwoo was telling me about his birthday party."</p><p>"Ah yes, that's what I came here to speak for. I made all the preparations." Serena informed them and looked at Seungwoo. "Well, I'm going to make coffee for myself and something for us to eat and then I will tell you about it guys." She excused herself to the kitchen.</p><p>"Your girlfriend is really nice, you are lucky to have her Seungwoo." Mark told him seriously, but obviously didn't mean a word he said.</p><p>"I know right? She helps me so much to open up and she takes care of everything. And she is so beautiful. I can't believe I'm so lucky." He sighed in admiration, looking at the kitchen door. "Well, since Serena is making food I will go and pick up some snacks for us. I got nothing at home. You don't mind waiting for me a bit right?" Seungwoo asked him and Mark nodded. </p><p>"No problem, but really it isn’t needed." He smiled and waved at Seungwoo who got up and took his coat to leave. </p><p>"Pretending to be the good girlfriend doesn't really suit your image demon." Mark walked behind Serena in the kitchen as she was preparing sandwiches at the counter. She jumped a little and turned to look at him. "And what is wrong with my image mr angel?" She scoffed at him.</p><p>"You are an evil whore that only likes to sleep around. Not quite the image poor Seungwoo has for you, is it?" He made a pitiful face.</p><p>"You came here to tell me that? You obviously have an obsession with me, angel." She sighed and touched his chest to make him step away.</p><p>Mark froze at that moment as his mind suddenly hurt and then went blank. Like a flash memory just hit him but he didn't see or know what.</p><p>Serena felt the same and winced, taking her hand away and looking at him with a curious look about what had just happened. </p><p>"Don't touch me filthy demon." Mark breathed and spoke. "Obsessed with you? Don't make me laugh, you are the last woman on heaven, earth and hell that I would ever lay my eyes on. You disgust me."</p><p>Serena growled with anger and disappointment as his words hit like thorns inside her. She raised her hand and slapped him hard, breathing heavily.</p><p>Mark grabbed her wrist firmly, with so much strength that she yelped in pain. "You didn't just do that!" He growled at her and pinned her on the table harshly, holding both of her hands down. She squirmed to get free but strength wasn't her best power.</p><p>"You're not going anywhere, demon." He gave her a dark look and crushed his lips on hers, kissing her so hard that it left a bruise on her bottom lip. He moved one hand under her skirt, groping her thigh tightly and spread her legs apart. </p><p>Serena grabbed on his shirt with her free hand, trying to push him away but at the same time kissing him desperately.</p><p>Mark suddenly stopped and pulled back, looking down at her panting from the heat of the moment. Having the demon girl in his grasp so powerless was waking dangerous things inside him. Her face was all red and she had lost her smirk and almighty expression. She was surrendered to his hands completely.</p><p>"No. Not today demon." He said to himself and walked away, trying to calm and gain back his self control.</p><p> </p><p>Eden couldn't stop crying after Jackson left her there like that. Her mind was a total mess, which Sehun got a glimpse of and decided to come and help her.</p><p>"Eden?" He gently called her name and tapped her shoulder. She raised her face, red and swollen from tears. "Master?" She spoke, voice barely coming out of her, and got up wiping her eyes and looking at him.</p><p>"What's wrong Eden? Who hurt you? And where is Mark?" Sehun asked her looking worried.</p><p>"Mr. Mark is with Seungwoo because he called him. The demon lady is with them too." Eden answered sniffing a cry.</p><p>"And you didn't answer me, who hurt you?" Sehun insisted, having an idea of who that may be.</p><p>"Jackson." Eden burst into tears again, sobbing. Sehun sighed and hugged her making a grimace. "I'm having more than I can take." He thought trying to calm her down.</p><p>"I warned you to stay away from demons, didn't I? They only like to play around and they don’t take anything seriously." He told her and sat with her on the bench, patting her head.</p><p>"I'm sorry master, I will listen to you from now on. I don't want to get hurt like this again." Eden stopped crying and hugged him again, feeling safe with him.</p><p>"Come on, let's go back to the hotel. Mark can take care of it alone." He helped her get up and they disappeared into the night sky, flying back to their place.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson visited a bar in his human form and was currently in his fifth glass of alcohol, trying to forget what happened with the angel outside of Seungwoo's house.</p><p>"Hey handsome." A girl approached him at the bar stand and ordered another round of what he was drinking. "I've been checking you out for some time now. Thought maybe you would like to go somewhere more private." She bit her lip and looked at him seductively.</p><p>Jackson turned to look at her and he couldn't deny that she was sexy as hell. Maybe a good hook up would make him forget about the little angel. "Sure, your place." He said and got up, sipping his drink and taking out money to pay.</p><p>"It's all on me, pretty boy, don't worry." She winked and they went to her car to go to her place.</p><p>Once they arrived, Jackson immediately pushed her on the bed and went on top of her taking off his shirt. He looked down at her and Eden's sad face was staring back at him. Jackson shook his head and blinked. "Focus Jackson, the bunny is out of your life. Out." He told himself and the girl was already trying to undo his pants. Jackson let her and pulled back so she could give him good treatment.</p><p>The girl looked up at him as she unzipped them. Jackson grabbed her hair and looked back at her, seeing Eden once more at this lewd position. He cursed and pushed the girl away, fixing his pants and getting up. "Damn you bunny, damn it!" He called and walked away, leaving the place and ignoring the girl who was chasing after him. He switched to his demon form and disappeared in the sky with his dark wings flapping strongly.</p><p> </p><p>Mark returned to the living room, trying to look as composed as he could when Seungwoo came back.</p><p>Serena served the sandwiches avoiding to look at Mark and sat next to Seungwoo who happily was taking the snacks out of the bag.</p><p>"Well Seungwoo I won't stay long, I will leave after dinner, so you guys can finish," Serena said as she picked up some chips.</p><p>"Well, the truth is you are distracting me while being here," Seungwoo said playfully and hugged her waist kissing her cheek. Mark was looking at them annoyed and made sure to let Serena know about it, but not Seungwoo.</p><p>"See? I know you can't focus with me around baby." She kissed his lips and went back to eating, taking a quick look at Mark who almost dropped his cup of tea.</p><p>"Are you ok Mark? You look upset. Did something happen?" Seungwoo asked him.</p><p>"Hm, no, just got a phone call while you were away and it got me a bit upset, but nothing too serious." Mark smiled at him briefly and took a bite of the sandwich. "It's tasty, thank you Serena."</p><p>She almost choked on her food but saved it last minute. "Oh it's just a sandwich, no big deal." She smiled and sipped some coffee.</p><p>When they finished eating, she kissed Seungwoo goodbye and told him she would come tomorrow to further discuss the party.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson arrived at the hotel room and sat by the window, looking outside the dark sky that was lit only by one quarter of the moon. He didn't know why but he always felt bittersweet looking at that shape of the moon. He didn't get distracted even when Serena walked in after returning there as well.</p><p>"Hey Jackson, what's up?" She looked at his dreamy expression and raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"Her skin... Bunny's skin looks like the moon, isn't it? So pale and melancholic." He sighed not taking his eyes off the moon. </p><p>Serena raised both of her eyebrows and wondered if he had drunk anything weird. "Whose skin Jackson? Who is the bunny? Are you ok?" </p><p>"That angel... Eden." Jackson said being a bit dizzy from the alcohol, not in his right mind to think he shouldn't talk to Serena about this. </p><p>"Sure Jackson, but I think we talked about that and agreed you would stay away from her, ok? It's absolute orders from our lord." Serena warned him again and went to lay down on her bed, exhausted from the long night.</p><p>"Yes, I understood." Jackson nodded and kept staring outside the window as the night went on and on.</p><p> </p><p>Two days later, Seungwoo, Serena and Jackson were heading to the villa for his birthday party. </p><p>It was a huge building, with big chandeliers hanging from the tall ceiling. An extravagant staircase by the middle of the main room, leading upstairs to the bedrooms. The whole place was decorated to look like both hell and heaven, according to the theme Serena had chosen for the party. The main colors were white, gold and silver for the angels, and black, crimson and fiery red for the demons. </p><p>"Wow, it looks so cool Serena! This will be the best birthday of my life." Seungwoo exclaimed with enthusiasm when they arrived. "Thank you so much candy." He kissed her lips and hugged her. She hugged him back smiling. </p><p>"Are you candy?" Jackson whispered to Serena laughing. </p><p>"Yes I am, shut up Jackson, or should I say mr moony" She teased him back. "Well, Seungwoo time for us to change into our costumes." She asked Jackson to hand her Seungwoo's bag. </p><p>Seungwoo took it and looked at the costume. "Is that for me? I think I can't really support such a look." </p><p>"Oh come on Seungwoo, you will look great and so cool. Won't you do it for me?" Serena blinked her eyes cutely and Seungwoo sighed, not able to not grant her every single favor she asked for. </p><p>His costume consisted of black leather pants that stuck to his body, a black silk shirt slightly open on the chest and a pair of black leather boots. His accessories consisted of a black choker around his neck and chains on each side of his pants by the hips. </p><p>They were all changed and ready to welcome the guests along with two waiters who were in charge of serving drinks and taking care of the buffet. </p><p> </p><p>The firsts to arrive were Sehun and Eden, as it was expected. Serena thought Mark would be with them and got a bit worked up when she found out it was only the two of them. </p><p>"Hi Seungwoo! Happy birthday dear!" Eden went to hug him and give him his present and Seungwoo hugged her back and thanked her. "You look so cool, I love the theme of the party." She added excitedly. </p><p>Sehun also walked to them to congratulate Seungwoo on his birthday. He was wearing an angel costume with grey pants and a white silk shirt, closed up to the neck, white elegant shoes, his glasses and his white pair of wings. </p><p>Jackson was eating at the buffet when he heard noise and turned to see who were the first guests. He saw her, his beautiful bunny, dressed in a long sleeveless silk white dress, with a deep cut by the side of her right leg and a pair of white heels. She also wore a pair of silver bracelets and a necklace around her pale neck, where her curly hair fell gracefully. She looked better than ever. His heart skipped for a moment, but he quickly turned his gaze before Serena could catch him. </p><p>Eden also looked around when she finished her greetings to Seungwoo and noticed Jackson by the buffet. She could not help but look at his arm muscles that were visible with the sleeveless black velvet tank top he had on. His pants were of crimson color and his boots black. He had two piercings by his right ear and one on his left that was a long earring in the shape of a cross. His black wings were also a visible part of his costume. She felt her heart sinking after a while of staring at him and her eyes filled with sorrow. </p><p>"Hey Eden, it's ok. I'm here. Don't look at him." Sehun tried to take her attention away and they started talking about the decorations. </p><p> </p><p>More guests from the university, that Serena had invited for Seungwoo, started arriving. He looked happy to have such a full party for the first time in his life. He received many gifts and a lot of wishes. </p><p>Meanwhile, Serena was getting nervous, looking at the door and waiting for Mark to arrive, when he finally did. She sipped a whole glass of champagne when she saw him walking in and they exchanged looks. </p><p>Mark's gaze immediately fell on the female demon that was standing next to the staircase, drinking alcohol and looking like waiting for someone. He checked her from head to toe, she was in a short red velvet dress that was sleeveless and had a deep v neck. It would be a sin not to show off such a beautiful chest, he thought and his eyes traveled lower, looking at her thighs in the fishnet stockings she was wearing and her pair of red velvet sandal high heels. Her hair was in a ponytail, showing off her neck where she wore a black choker and on her back, she had her black wings.</p><p>He would have stared forever if Seungwoo didn't go to greet him with a big smile. "Hey Mark, so glad you came! You look awesome as an angel." Seungwoo told him and smiled. Mark was wearing a pair of white silk pants with a silver silk shirt, slightly open in his chest. A white ribbon choker around his neck that fell in front of him on one side and a pair of silver and white shoes. He also had his real wings on his back. </p><p>"Happy Birthday Seungwoo." Mark smiled at him and handed him his present. "You look so cool as a demon too. You paired costumes with Serena, right?" He looked at her as she walked up to them. </p><p>"Yeah, she chose the costumes and the whole decoration." Seungwoo wrapped an arm around her excited and kissed her cheek. Mark pressed hard on the glass he was holding, almost breaking it and forcing a smile at them. </p><p> </p><p>They all stopped what they were doing when they felt an enormous aura approaching, and the guest who walked in at that moment left Serena, Sehun, Eden and Jackson with an open mouth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From the following week, the day I will upload a new chapter will be Wednesday instead of Tuesday</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tasting Evil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Soundtrack: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krsmkjI9_64">GOT7 - Tic Tic Tok</a></em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Serena and Jackson exchanged quick worried looks wondering why Jinyoung decided to come to the party. Probably because he doesn't trust they could complete the mission successfully. Serena thought and growled to herself mad at how Jinyoung puts her down at every chance. </p><p>"Who is that man and why are you guys so worked up after he walked in?" Mark asked Sehun. The latter couldn't take his eyes off the devil, surprised that he took the time to come to the party, but then again the mission with Seungwoo was of great importance. The devil was wearing a pair of black velvet pants, matched with a black velvet blazer on top of a crimson cotton shirt with a black necktie. His shoes were crimson velvet as well and he also wore a black leather belt on his pants. </p><p>"Mark... That man right there is the devil." Sehun informed him and Mark looked at him surprised. "You mean like the devil devil? The lord of hell?" </p><p>"Yes. He is meddling with this mission from time to time. You see, Seungwoo's clan is the strongest hunter clan ever existed. Demons and even the devil himself cannot physically kill someone with that blood inside them. So Serena plays the role of seductress to lure Seungwoo to hell before he can learn about his true origins." Sehun informed him further. </p><p>"And she plays her part very well indeed. Seungwoo would kiss the ground she steps on." Mark pointed out and sighed. </p><p>"Yeah, that's true. Humans are weird, right?" Sehun rolled his eyes. "But Jinyoung doesn't really trust Serena and he mistreats her a lot." He continued and Mark unconsciously looked at Serena with worry. "Oh is that so? But she can even attract a saint." He mumbled to himself and sipped some champagne. </p><p> </p><p>Jackson was spending his time with a couple of female students that were all dressed as demon girls. He was drinking and flirting with them as they were excited with his wings and muscles, touching both and giggling. Eden was sulking near the buffet, eating her sorrow away and sighing deeply. </p><p>"Why is the angel kitty so sad? Who hurt her?" Jinyoung walked up to her from behind and Eden felt shivers, turning to look at him. "Hi, mr Devil" She waved with her mouth full from eating a cake. </p><p>"You look so stunning tonight kitty. It's a pity to sit here with that gloomy face and let the night pass." Jinyoung looked into her eyes and smiled. Eden felt like her worries were washing away the more Jinyoung was talking to her. </p><p>"Well, my little beautiful lady, may I have this dance?" He offered his hand and Eden took it as he led her to the main dance floor and wrapped his arms around her waist as he moved to the slow rhythm with Eden following his steps and learning quickly. </p><p>"Good job, kitty." He whispered in her ear and kept dancing with her. Eden almost tripped when he spoke to her but he firmly held her in his arms and continued.</p><p> </p><p>Serena took Seungwoo with her to the office room of the villa and closed the door behind her. </p><p>"What are we doing here Serena? It will seem weird that we left like that." Seungwoo asked and looked around the room. It was dimly lit and had a classic vintage feeling. </p><p>"Don't worry about that. I have a gift for you Seungwoonie." Serena gently pushed him on a chair and smirked playfully. "Stay there like a good boy." She winked at him and Seungwoo blushed, looking at her with interest. </p><p>Serena turned on some sensual music and started moving her body to it, walking closer to him slowly. Seungwoo moved on his seat, feeling a hot wave hitting him and trying to stay calm. She came inches away from him and Seungwoo felt suffocated by how sexy she looked and moved in that dress. </p><p>Serena climbed on his lap and grinded on him according to the rhythm. Seungwoo touched her thighs hesitantly and rubbed them. He couldn't keep his hands away anymore. He wanted to touch her body and if possible devour her whole. He gave her a hungry look and Serena already knew that she got him completely under her charm. There was no way he wouldn't do what she asked him after the night they would spend together later on. What she was doing to him now was only a glimpse of his real gift that she would give him later. </p><p>"You are being naughty Seungwoo." She whispered in his ear and licked the spot behind it, making him growl lowly. She then kissed his lips holding his face and pulled back, staring at him. Seungwoo lost his control and grabbed her picking her up and setting her on the desk. He kissed her hard and groped her chest that he so much desired all this time. </p><p>Serena let him and with the corner of her eye took a glimpse of Mark who was there all this time in his angel form, watching them. Serena had felt his presence but she only noticed him now. </p><p>Mark was staring at them with dark eyes, feeling his blood boiling with jealousy and anger at how that female demon was making him feel. He gave her a warning look before he walked out of the room to calm his nerves and the uneasiness that had grown in his pants. </p><p>"Hey Seungwoo, wait." She stopped him putting her hands on his chest. "Not now… I will give you the rest of your gift later when we are alone." She smiled at him and got down from the desk. "I promise, it will be our special night." She kissed his lips and Seungwoo nodded his head still at a loss for words. </p><p>"You are the best thing that happened to me Serena, you are a bless." He hugged her and held her firmly. "Don't leave me."</p><p>"I won't leave you Seungwoo. Don't worry. I'm here." She pet his hair and smiled at him. "Now you gotta blow out the candles on your cake, alright? Let's go." She took his hand and they returned to the main room.</p><p>The waiters brought the huge birthday cake that Serena had ordered for Seungwoo and everyone gathered around to sing him Happy Birthday. </p><p>Seungwoo looked at the candles and made a wish. "I wish I can stay forever with the girl of my dreams." He thought and blew the candles in one go. Everyone clapped and the waiters took the cake to prepare it for serving to the guests. </p><p>"Will you dance with me candy?" Seungwoo took Serena's hand and she nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Seungwoo held her waist and moved with her to the ballad song. </p><p>Mark couldn't take his eyes off them as he was eating his piece of cake and thinking about her sexy lapdance back in the office room. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun discreetly approached Jackson, as the latter had his stare stuck on Eden and Jinyoung who were eating their cake together, chatting and smiling. </p><p>"Hey, demon." Sehun's greeting made Jackson jump a bit in surprise as it interrupted his focus on Eden and Jinyoung. </p><p>"I see how you look at her. You need to stop, she doesn't deserve that. I don't want to see her crying again." Sehun told him and Jackson now focused completely on him. "She kept crying?" He asked, feeling his heart shutter. </p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung noticed the two men being busy and smirked, looking at Eden. "How would you like to go somewhere more quiet and private kitty?" He asked her and smiled, starting to take steps towards the stairs.</p><p>The lights were low again after the cake was served as people went back to dancing with each other. </p><p>Eden sneaked away to follow Jinyoung as he led her upstairs to the far end of the corridor. He opened the door and waited for her to walk in first. She entered a cold dark bedroom, long forgotten to be used in this villa. She felt shivers running down her spine as she walked further in. Jinyoung followed behind her and closed the door, locking it. Eden jumped when she heard the door lock clicking. Jinyoung quietly walked closer to Eden with a smirk on his face as she had frozen on her spot, afraid of darkness.</p><p> </p><p>"Mind if I steal her from you for a while Seungwoo?" Mark walked to the couple which was dancing and giggled, while offering to dance with Serena instead. </p><p>"Oh yeah sure, if it's only for a little while." Seungwoo joked with Mark and stepped back, giving him access to Serena. "I will see you in a while baby." He smiled at her and walked away to go talk to other guests. </p><p>Mark wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his body. Serena held him, as she felt her heartbeat going out of pace with this sudden exchange. </p><p>"Did you do it with him?" Mark asked in her ear. "It's not your business angel." She scoffed. "I asked you a question, demon." Mark pressed her hard against him and tightened his grip on her waist. "No we didn't, we walked out right away after you." She answered him and he nodded as they kept dancing in silence. </p><p>Mark then moved his hand lower, touching her butt and Serena swallowed, taken aback by his action. She took his hand and placed it back to her waist, looking at him with a judging face. Mark blushed and looked away. He just wanted to touch her everywhere and couldn't control himself anymore. </p><p>"You are coming with me!" Mark grabbed Serena's wrist and pulled her away from the crowd after their dance ended. She let him so as not to raise any commotion and he led her downstairs to the dark basement.</p><p> </p><p>"How long she cried for shouldn't be your concern demon," Sehun answered to Jackson. "Just stay away from her. Am I clear?" He looked at him strictly and Jackson sighed.</p><p>"You are not the one ordering me around and if you did your job better at protecting her she wouldn't end up flirting with me, right?" Jackson said back to him. </p><p>"How dare you talk back to me you lowly demon? I said stay away or I will make you!" Sehun raised his voice to him and glared. Jackson ignored him and walked away, trying to meddle with the crowd so that Sehun leaves him alone. </p><p>Sehun cursed demons under his breath and went to look for Seungwoo. It was time for him to put the plan in action. </p><p> </p><p>The latter went back to the dance floor to take Serena back, but he couldn't seem to find her or Mark anywhere close. </p><p>"Excuse me Seungwoo." He felt someone tap on his back and he turned to see who it was. It was Sehun and he looked very serious. </p><p>"I need to talk to you, it's urgent," Sehun said and Seungwoo nodded and followed him outside the villa to the backyard where it was more quiet.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want from me angel? If you want to do your job properly then fight me! In which case you know you stand no chance against me..." Mark interrupted her words by grabbing her and kissing her lips hard. He pinned her against the wall and broke the kiss to look at her darkly. "Shut that pretty little mouth of yours." He grabbed her chin between his fingers. "You can use it to do better things." He slipped two fingers inside her mouth and watched as she licked them obediently.</p><p>"So dirty... You like sucking, don't you whore? Get on your knees and show me." Mark commanded her with a strict tone and Serena did as told, dropping to her knees and looking up at him, undoing his pants. Mark grabbed her hands and put them away. "No hands, just your mouth." He said coldly and unzipped his pants on his own, taking out his hard member.</p><p>"You have to take care of what you caused." He growled and she nodded, using her tongue to lick his tip and swirled it around it, sucking and making noises. Mark had never felt more pleasure in his life, but he stayed calm wanting to push her to her limits. Serena took him in her wet and warm mouth and sucked him like a pro.</p><p>"Is that all you can do, demon slut? Come on, even an angel would do better." He grabbed her hair and made her look at him. It was hard for him to hold back from just fucking her little mouth hole right there, but he stayed reserved and was so satisfied to see her flustered face.</p><p>Serena wanted to make him crazy and so she went further and used all her skills, sucking his thing harder and taking it deep down her throat without choking. Mark lost it there and moaned, closing his eyes and pulling her hair. "Damn you whore, stop it." He pulled her head back and grabbed her chin.</p><p>"Tell me how much you want it. Show me." He demanded and she opened her mouth looking at him with hungry eyes. Her mind was blank and only filled with lust. She wanted the angel to use her and treat her as he liked. She had never felt again as hot as he was making her feel. </p><p>Mark touched over her tongue and pushed his dick in her mouth holding her head against the wall and moving it all the way deep in her throat until she couldn't breath. He pulled out and looked at her red face. "Such an obedient good slut. I can do to you whatever I want right? Even choke you." He wrapped his hand around her neck and she bit her lip looking up at him seductively.</p><p>"Sick whore." He slapped her face and grabbed her hair. "I wouldn't do that, would I? I'm an angel." He smirked and pushed into her mouth again, moving his hips hard, until he released all his load down her mouth, to make sure she swallowed everything. He pulled back, panting and looking down at her ruined make up. She still looked pretty even with black stains and red lipstick out of place.</p><p>Serena stayed there, trying to catch her breath before Mark pulled her up and turned her around. She was dripping wet in her panties, already reached her orgasm once by him choking her mouth. All she wanted now was to have him inside her, even if it was the last thing she would experience. "Please…" She begged panting.</p><p>Mark, who was also at his limit, raised her dress and ripped her stockings, pulling down her panties and pushing his stiff member inside her without any warning. Serena screamed loudly as no one could listen to them from there.</p><p>"You are so hot and wet. I want to do you even if it's a sin. I want to make you scream my name. Damn you, demon." Mark moved inside her, having one arm around her waist and with his other hand slipping off one shoulder her dress, to touch her breast. She moaned completely under his control as he touched her body, making her feel good.</p><p>Mark pounded into her harder and harder, groping her chest and moaning as he was close to release once more. She cried his name in pleasure as she reached his orgasm and made his thing wet with her juices. He pulled out and turned her around, forcing her on her knees again and shooting his release on her face and chest.</p><p>"You look good like this." He mocked her, panting and trying to catch his breath. She was looking down, trying to breathe as well. "Hey look at me." He grabbed her choker and forced her forward. She dropped on her four and gave him a sad face.</p><p>"What's with that face?" Mark fixed his pants and kneeled down in front of her, cleaning her face softly. "When you look at me like this I want to fall in the fire with you." He kissed her hard and pulled her close to his body as she wrapped her arms around him and held him desperately. They both shuddered touching like this and moaned into the kiss.</p><p>"I don't want to go back yet." She talked and he sat back on the wall, bringing her to him and laying her on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it that you need to tell me Sehun?" Seungwoo asked worried.</p><p>"Well, I don't know where to begin." Sehun sighed. "I will tell you of my true identity first. These wings I have are not fake. I'm a real angel, Seungwoo." He flew himself a bit from the ground and Seungwoo stared with widened eyes.</p><p>"I'm here on a mission and that is to reveal to you what you really are. I was looking for your family for ages and I finally found you. Seungwoo your true identity is that of a demon hunter." Sehun revealed to him and Seungwoo looked with distrust.</p><p>"A demon what? Are you crazy? There are no such things." Seungwoo shook his head but he could see Sehun flying with his own eyes. He was so confused.</p><p>"Well I understand all these sound so sudden to you and so bizarre, but it's the truth and I have proof to show you. Come with me to your place and everything will make sense." Sehun offered to him.</p><p>Seungwoo thought for a bit, he didn't want to leave his party but he couldn't ignore Sehun's words. Even if that was a joke, curiosity won the best of him and he nodded. Sehun picked him up and flew into the night sky with him with his house in mind as a destination.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. God's Menu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Soundtrack: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CjI2QFW6KyA">Stray Kids - God's Menu</a></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Mr Devil? Aren't we going to turn on the lights?" She asked politely. She heard Jinyoung's playful scoff in the darkness and felt his body pressing against hers from behind. "We will my little kitty. I want you to see every little thing I'm going to do to you." He whispered in her ear with his deep voice and touched her bare arms with his strong hands. Eden froze in her place and couldn't move or talk back. </p>
<p>Jinyoung turned her to him and cornered her to the wall. He then tied her hands magically up on the wall so he had full control of her body. </p>
<p>"Mr devil, I can't move my hands, why?" Eden panicked and was trying to get free but it was useless. </p>
<p>Jinyoung was silent until he turned on the lights, admiring her tied up body for a while and smirking darkly at her. "Did you really think my little naive angel, that the Devil himself would be interested in you?" He made an evil scoff and cupped her cheeks between his big hands. "Well I'm not saying you are not good enough to have some fun with, but once I take what I want, I will end you." He touched her lips softly and she looked at him with her pure round eyes that were full of doubt and disappointment. </p>
<p>"Don't give me that look angel" He slapped her face, growling and grabbed her hair hard making her wince. "I want the key and I will do everything to get it off your useless existence." He said to her calmly again but ripped her dress with a harsh move of his hand. "Here it should be." He traced her neck down to her chest, drawing the lines where the key should appear. </p>
<p>"I won't give it to you. I will do what I can to protect it." She spoke up to him but shook in fear as he grabbed her and turned her around with her back to him. She couldn't see clearly what his next move would be. </p>
<p>"You have some guts, don't you?" He kissed the back of her neck softly and ran his hands down her sides, enjoying her soft skin as he dropped the ripped dress on the ground. "But I will break that spirit of yours." He ripped her panties as well and stepped back. </p>
<p>Eden was naked and helpless against the worst enemy of her kind. Worst of all is, she came into this trap in her own free will. Oh, silly naive Eden. She thought to herself. </p>
<p>Jinyoung took off his belt and held it, hitting it on his hand to let Eden know what was coming. She felt a horrible burn on her skin and her gasp and shout was muffled by the loud music downstairs. Jinyoung had hit her with his belt on her buttcheek. </p>
<p>"Mr Devil it hurts, please stop that." She cried as he kept hitting her buttcheeks hard, making them red in contrast to her pale skin. </p>
<p>"Give me the key, you stubborn kitty." He said and hit her back two times. Eden twitched and cried more, unwilling to keep the key hidden any longer. She closed her eyes and made it appear around her neck. </p>
<p>"Take it. Just leave me be please, mr Jinyoung." She said in a weak voice, barely heard and Jinyoung walked to her and turned her around with force. He grabbed the key and pulled it off her neck, leaving a mark from the chain. </p>
<p>"That's my good girl." He smiled at her and patted her head, letting his magic off, causing her to collapse on the ground, powerless. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jackson noticed that both Eden and Jinyoung weren’t around in the main room anymore. He panicked, thinking of all the possible ways the devil could hurt his little angel and started looking for them desperately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jinyoung hid the key in his pocket and grabbed her chin to make her look up at him. "Don't think we are over kitty." He ran his thumb over her lips. "I want to see what that little mouth of yours can do to please me." He smirked and unzipped his pants, taking out his hard member. "Suck it good, and I might let you live. Didn't I show you how to suck a dick in that dream of yours with your so called master?" He looked down at her shocked expression and she nodded after a while. </p>
<p>"I will do my best mr devil." She swallowed and took his big thing inside her mouth, licking and sucking hesitantly at first, earning some encouragement moans from Jinyoung. She closed her eyes and concentrated, sucking better with each movement of her head. Jinyoung held her face with both hands, enjoying her effort with closed eyes as well. </p>
<p>"That's enough…" He suddenly pulled her up and held her by the neck against the wall, choking her slightly as he rubbed her hard between her legs. Eden felt like she would faint at any time now. The pressure on her neck and the pleasure down there on her wet thing were making her dizzy. </p>
<p>Jinyoung kept brutally rubbing her clit until she was dripping wet. He was still stiff and hard and so ready to break her little innocence. He picked her up by the hips as she clung onto him for life.</p>
<p>"I'm going in kitty." He warned her and pushed inside her hard, immediately breaking her virginity. She tightened her grip on his shirt and cried in pain and pleasure. Her mind went blank and all she knew was that Jinyoung was filling up her whole body, he had total control over her as he was pounding her roughly against the wall.</p>
<p>"Damn you little angel, your tight little thing is making me crazy." He moaned deeply next to her ear, making her shudder and tremble as waves of pleasure ran through her body.</p>
<p>She whined but hated herself for making those noises as she shouldn't enjoy being ravished by him. She hid her face on his neck and clenched his shirt as she was moving on him as well.</p>
<p>Jinyoung was at his limits, holding up her petite naked body and thrusting up her hot tight pussy so hard that it would indeed break her fragile figure. He breathed against her hair as he released his orgasm inside her and felt her own juices mixing with his as she also reached her high.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark and Serena returned to the main room after a while to find that no one of their kinds was around. Much to Serena's terror, she couldn't see Seungwoo around either.</p>
<p>"It seems Sehun succeeded in taking Seungwoo away." Mark smirked and crossed his arms. Serena looked at him raising a brow. "How do you know they are together?" She asked him.</p>
<p>"You are slow, demon. It was our plan all along. I would distract you so Sehun would be able to persuade Seungwoo to follow him. Now when the devil came, it was a problem, but he went after Eden thinking she has the key. But he was wrong. Sehun changed the key with a fake one yesterday night. He was holding the real one all along. Eden didn't know about this so you couldn't read her mind. Jackson isn't really much of a threat to us and he seems to mind his own business anyway. That left you my little demon." Mark grabbed her chin as she was looking at him lost for words. "You lost in your own game of seduction." He leaned down and whispered to her ear. "But as for me, I got both the fun with the girl and the mission done." He pulled back and gave her a mocking smile.</p>
<p>"You are the worst! I hate you angel." Serena pushed him away and felt her heart aching. She ran out of the place to get some fresh air. How could she let someone use and deceive her like this? And most of all an angel?! She didn't recognize herself anymore. She lost to a low order angel and now she was going to lose Seungwoo and her mission too. She quickly took her demon form and flew off to Seungwoo's house in case she could make it before it was too late.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What is it that you need to show me Sehun?" Seungwoo asked once they reached his home. He was still trying to comprehend the situation. </p>
<p>Sehun concentrated and made a key appear, hanging on a silver chain around his neck. He then took it off and handed it to Seungwoo. "This will reveal everything to you."</p>
<p>As soon as Seungwoo took the key in his hands he felt tremendous energy going through his body. It was like the key was controlling his body, guiding it to the small office room, located next to his bedroom. He had barely ever gone there since he moved in. It had an odd atmosphere around it.</p>
<p>He walked there and entered carefully. Everything seemed like the first time he looked at this room. Where is he supposed to put this key? He sighed and looked at it better. He felt like he could open it and so he did. The key held a paper inside it and Seungwoo unfolded it to read. "Dear heir, in the Han family house, go to my office and pull at the library the book which is titled "Heaven's door". It is located at the top left of the bookcase. This will reveal to you our true identity."</p>
<p>Seungwoo did as told and walked to the bookcase to pull the book out. When he did, the bookcase turned revealing a door and Seungwoo took a moment to get over his shock, before grasping the key again. He put it back together and unlocked the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jinyoung let her down on the floor, a mess as she was, and watched her as she was trying to catch her breath. "I had a lot of fun with you, kitty, but it's time to go. Perhaps we’ll meet again." He smiled down at her and turned off the lights before disappearing in flames, taking her key with him.</p>
<p>Eden felt so dirty and defeated. She considered herself stupid for trusting Jinyoung in the first place. How could someone trust the devil himself? She regretted being that naive. She curled up in a ball and trembled as it was very cold in this room and she had no clothes or will to get up whatsoever. She closed her eyes, drifting away, when she heard his voice in the dark.</p>
<p>"Eden, are you here? Where are you bunny?" Jackson was shouting in the corridor as he was approaching the door. He tried to open it but it was locked from the inside, so he broke it down. Eden jumped up at the noise and wished the ground would swallow her. She didn't want Jackson to see her in this state.</p>
<p>Jackson turned on the lights and saw her curled body in the corner. He had never felt more hurt in his life. It was like someone stepped on his heart and broke it. Why was his poor little angel on the floor naked, scared and cold?</p>
<p>"Jackson." She whispered in a low cry and avoided looking at him. He walked closer and kneeled by her side. "Bunny? What's wrong?" He took off his top and covered her so she would stop shivering. Eden wrapped it around herself and whined.</p>
<p>Jackson hesitantly moved his hand to touch her hair and pet her. He was cursing himself for arriving so late. Jinyoung had managed to ruin his little girl and he could do nothing about it.</p>
<p>"It's not your fault Jackson." Eden turned to look at him as if she could read his mind. But it was his regretting look that was giving him away. "I was stupid to believe him." She chuckled in pain.</p>
<p>"But… But you were hurt because of me and vulnerable. If only I hadn't listened to him... I didn't want to leave you." Jackson punched the wall growling like a hurt wolf. Eden's eyes suddenly lit up at his words and she felt a warm wave rushing through her body. "You didn't mean it? You left me because you were forced to?" She asked smiling slightly. Jackson nodded and took her in his arms. "I don't care about this mission or anything else. All I wanted is for you to be safe. We need to leave this place. Come on." He helped her get up on her feet and dressed her in his shirt. It was like a dress for her anyway. She didn't have the power to use her skills now to fly or turn invisible to humans, so she needed clothes.</p>
<p>"People will find it weird that I'm wearing your shirt and you are half naked." Eden blushed and looked at his shirt on her.</p>
<p>"Oh let them be bunny. Who cares about humans? You are mine anyway." He said smiling and took her hand, walking out of the room and heading downstairs.</p>
<p>Eden was thankful that the lights were still low and most of the guests had left already or were busy in other rooms. She was holding onto Jackson's arm as they were crossing the dance floor.</p>
<p>"Oh, I need to get my bag, Jackson!" She told him before they exited. "We are in a hurry here bunny, it's not important," Jackson responded and kept going. "No, it is so important, please!" She insisted and they went to get her bag from the guests’ closet. </p>
<p>Once she found it, they left the villa and Jackson picked her up bridal style and flew into the night sky, so they could return to his hotel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark thought for a bit if he should go to look for Eden, as Sehun left him responsible for her, or if he should go after Serena. Why would he want the second option though? "I don't care for that demon, I don't!" He mumbled to himself and crossed his arms sighing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungwoo walked into the room taking unsure steps. He turned on the light and looked around. There was a desk in the corner with a book on it. Next to it stood a big wardrobe. At one side of the room, there were weapons, like swords and chains. Seungwoo guessed they were used by hunters to fight demons. </p>
<p>He decided to start with the book of course. He needed to find out about his family history first. He walked to the desk and picked it up. It was dusty and he blew some dust off before opening it. It was a guide for using the hunting powers and also the diary of his great grandfather. He skipped the guide and went straight to read the events who lead the clan to stop being hunters.</p>
<p>
  <em>"When World War 2 broke out, I lost both my wife and child after the enemy bombarded our city. My son was only two years old. I still hadn't been able to teach him and introduce him to our powers. I searched for them for many days, but I couldn't find if they were even dead or alive. War was harsh, we hunters were fighting both against demons and the human enemies. Most of us were lost on the battlefield. As I panicked that our legacy would vanish, I decided to make a secret room and hide away the secrets of my clan. I handed the key over to my friend and archangel Sehun for safekeeping and told him to look after my family's house throughout the years. I was convinced inside my heart that my son was alive and that one day my heirs will look into our history and will need to discover their true powers. I trust Sehun that he will also one day find my heir and give him the key."</em>
</p>
<p>Seungwoo closed the book in shock as he had already read enough to understand. He tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together in his mind. His grandfather had indeed grown up in a different country as he had lost his family during the war. Then his father with Seungwoo and his mother moved back to this country when Seungwoo was only two years old. His father wanted to search for their family's past. They found out about this house quite recently. Seungwoo had only moved here around a week before he met Serena and the others. His father also gave him the ring with the latin words on it as an heirloom when he left his parents to move to his great grandfather's house. It must be then that Sehun realized he had found the heir. He needed to go ask Sehun more questions. He put the key around his neck and left the room.</p>
<p>Sehun was waiting in the living room, thinking about how he could have come to get Seungwoo earlier, as soon as he moved to this place. But he was busy with another mission at the time and only came back to heaven on the day that demons also realized who Seungwoo was. Well better late than never. Sehun thought and smiled, satisfied with himself. </p>
<p>Serena hurried as much as she could, flying to Seungwoo's house. She remembered how she tried looking around the house many times to find a secret or something, but Seungwoo always woke up when she wasn't on his side. Well, it was now too late to think where and what went wrong. She was distracted by an angel and that was the fact.</p>
<p>She finally reached Seungwoo's place and found the door open. She walked in to find Sehun sitting on the couch. "Oh welcome Serena, we were waiting for you. Now the real party can start." Sehun told her as he got up having an annoying smirk on his angelic face. At that moment, Seungwoo also walked out of the office room and stared at her. Serena exchanged looks with both of them and a knot was forming in her stomach. This didn't seem good at all.</p>
<p>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧*:･ﾟ✧ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧</p>
<p>We are interested in finding out about your personal favourites, so we created a short <a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScaf8HsX0qxBR9RkSVOTVv0uLXHtxWF-zr3nz84yXgkjSRGHQ/viewform?usp=sf_link">Poll</a> for you to vote on :)<br/>
https://forms.gle/kqN2evgCY28bHvXk9</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Heavenly Showdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Soundtrack: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dx_b25a__NY">ATEEZ-Inception</a></em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Jackson took Eden to his hotel room and in case Serena was there he was determined to explain the situation to her and convince her to keep Eden there. As of now, they were safe, since Jinyoung needed a lot of time to recharge before he could visit the human world again.</p>
<p>"Jackson I need to take a bath," Eden said as soon as they entered the room and he nodded. "Of course bunny, I will give you a pair of  Serena's clothes, for now, to change." He looked inside the wardrobe and chose a pair of pajamas, the least sexy he could find. A sleeveless silk top with a pair of silk shorts in pink color. "I'm sorry, she didn't have anything less revealing." Jackson handed them to her and she nodded, taking the pajamas and going to the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungwoo was the first one to speak, looking at Serena. "Sehun, I have some questions. If you are an angel then that means Eden is an angel too right? And Serena... What is she? It isn't a coincidence I met her on the same day as well." He asked Sehun without taking his eyes off Serena.</p>
<p>"That's right Seungwoo. Serena is not what she seems. She is a demon who came here to seduce you and take you to hell with her, so that your clan is out of the picture for good." Sehun informed him.</p>
<p>"Is that true?" Seungwoo asked Serena, breathing hard.</p>
<p>"I can explain Seungwoo. Yes, I'm a demon but my interest for you is genuine." Serena desperately tried to soften his feelings and took a step forward to touch his arm but Seungwoo pulled back. "Don't touch me. Don't you dare, liar!" He yelled.</p>
<p>"Seungwoo please, listen to me. We can still make it work, right? I didn't lie when I said we would be together." Serena tried her best charms to calm him down, but Sehun scoffed at her. "Together? Then why don't you tell Seungwoo what you did with Mark at his party?" He told her and Serena panicked. How did he know what happened there? Mark must have communicated it to him.</p>
<p>"I did nothing with Mark. We were just arguing." Serena lied making Sehun shake his head in disapproval. "Oh don't make me go into details which I despise. Mark kept you busy in various ways." Sehun said and then looked at Seungwoo with a meaningful face.</p>
<p>"Mark is one of you too? And you cheated on me with him? You disgust me Serena! But what would one expect from a demon whore!" Seungwoo spat the last words looking at her with despise.</p>
<p>"Mark is an angel but he needed to do everything for our mission. It must have been hard to do it with her." Sehun sighed pitifully.</p>
<p>"Oh, I can assure you he had the best time of his life" Serena rolled her eyes and gave up on trying to switch the situation. She could either choose to fight or run away.</p>
<p>"You can take your revenge on her Seungwoo. You just need to awaken your powers. I will keep her busy until then." Sehun told him and lunged at Serena, who flew out of the house. Sehun followed her and sped up, grabbing her from behind and throwing her with force on the ground.</p>
<p>Serena fell on her back and winced in pain but managed to shield herself in a black smokey shield before Sehun came down to attack her again. He stood above her and used a beam of light to break her shield, but their energies were equal.</p>
<p>"Oh, I can take my sweet time demon. When Seungwoo is ready you are doomed." Sehun smirked and gave more power to his beam to exhaust her faster.</p>
<p>"I won't go down alone Sehun, I will make sure to take you down with me," Serena smirked back and used one hand to throw her thorns at him, balancing her energy between her shield and the thorns. Sehun jumped back surprised, dodged, and gave her time to stand up on her feet.</p>
<p>"I gotta say I didn't expect that one. It won't be easy." Sehun breathed and looked at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eden finished her bath after a good while and walked out dressed in the pink pajamas. Jackson was waiting for her, sitting on his bed. "Come here bunny." He patted the mattress and smiled softly at her. Eden went to sit with him, avoiding to look into his eyes.</p>
<p>"Hey, won't you let me see your beautiful face?" Jackson pouted and touched her chin gently. Eden turned to him and her eyes were red. "I'm sorry Jackson." She said in a weak voice.</p>
<p>"You don't need to be sorry for anything my little angel. I don't want you to cry ok? We will get over everything together." Jackson wiped the tears that started running from her eyes again and hugged her. Eden breathed and calmed herself, taking in his scent that was so soothing.</p>
<p>"I feel so safe in your arms daddy. I wish I could stay forever here." She sighed and touched his arm. "My strong demon." She nuzzled her head on his chest and Jackson felt so hurt that he couldn't protect her. He swallowed his cry and smiled for her. "Bunny, I know it seems difficult, but we can be together no matter who interferes." He said with confidence and made her look at him. Eden nodded and smiled.</p>
<p>"You won't flirt with other girls, right? I don't like it when daddy is near other girls. I like you only for me." She pouted and crossed her arms.</p>
<p>"That's past my beautiful angel. Now daddy has only one little bunny." Jackson brought her to his lap and kissed her cheek sweetly. "I like you so much that I see only you everywhere." He looked into her eyes intensely and kissed her lips softly, as they both closed their eyes.</p>
<p>"Now time to rest baby bunny." Jackson pet her hair and laid her on the bed, covering her up. Eden looked up at him like a hurt puppy. "Don't leave me." She whined and Jackson chuckled, taking her in his arms. "I won't go anywhere baby, you can sleep assured. I will hold you through the night." He kissed her forehead and watched her as she closed her eyes, breathing softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena was ready to attack Sehun when she saw Seungwoo coming from inside the house. He held a sword, the same sword that had killed many of Serena's comrades throughout the years. She froze in her place and shivered upon looking at it.</p>
<p>"I see that you recognize this sword, demon," Seungwoo spoke coldly, not like his usual soothing voice. His eyes were empty when he looked at her and Serena felt a wave of sadness going through her. It didn't feel right to see Seungwoo like this. At that moment, he was so blinded by betrayal and Sehun's words.</p>
<p>"Seungwoo, this is not who you are. Don't act on impulse. I know that you don't really want to hurt me. I would never hurt you even if I could." Serena tried to talk him out of this but he wouldn't listen.</p>
<p>"Stop it! Your voice is like noise in my ears. I want you to disappear!" Seungwoo jumped on her to attack her but she dodged easily since he wasn't really much of a fighter yet. </p>
<p>"Seungwoo focus on yourself only. Try to awaken your full potential." Sehun spoke to him. "Don't make hasty moves." </p>
<p>Seungwoo stopped to take a deep breath and attacked Serena again. She made her sword out of thorns to clash with him. They battled for a while until Seungwoo cut off her thorns and ripped her clothing on her belly, barely missing a deadly cut through her skin. Serena kneeled on the ground holding her wound and looking up at him. Seungwoo hesitated to take the next step and Serena tried to jump away but Sehun grabbed her from behind, wrapping an arm around her wounded belly. He pressed hard making her wince in pain and cry. "This is your end demon," Sehun told her and made her kneel again before Seungwoo. She was unable to defend herself as the wound in her stomach kept bleeding and Sehun's strength almost crushed her body.</p>
<p>"Do it Seungwoo. This is what she deserves. She is an evil demon." Sehun looked at him while holding Serena by the hair. Seungwoo kneeled before her as well and raised his sword to stab her on the chest. Serena closed her eyes knowing her end was inevitable and accepting her fate.</p>
<p>A circle of light beamed and shined through the night sending Sehun and Seungwoo back, making them fall to the ground. Serena was left in shock, opening her eyes and breathing hard as two arms wrapped around her and held her gently. She immediately recognized the touch of him and whispered his name weakly. "Mark..." She looked at him, drained from energy but formed a smile and her empty eyes shined with fire again. "Shh, you are safe, I'm here now and I won't let anyone harm you." He pet her cheek softly and got up to look at the other two who stood up and were looking at him with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"Mark? What are you doing? Why did you save the enemy?" Sehun spoke first looking shocked.</p>
<p>"I'm wondering the same as you Sehun, but it is above me. I couldn't help but worry about her. After she left so hurt by my words, I sat and thought a lot. My heart wanted to follow her and it won over logic. I couldn't rest at the feeling she would disappear forever. If you want to hurt her you should kill me first." Mark stood in front of her as a shield and none of the others made any threatening move.</p>
<p>"I thought you were my friend Mark. It seems everything was a lie. You were all deceiving me in my face... all of you." Seungwoo breathed. "I never thought you telling me my girlfriend is so nice meant that you would take her for yourself. It's funny how silly I am." He scoffed to himself.</p>
<p>"Seungwoo, we were there to protect you and your legacy and we did. I never wanted to deceive you. What happened with Serena was a surprise to me as well. It swept me off my feet. Anyway, I want to apologize to both of you. Sehun, I let you down, I didn't even go to check on Eden as you told me to. I saved a demon and I will keep her safe. Forgive me but I don't regret it." Mark said and picked her up in his arms, moving his wings to fly into the sky taking her away from them.</p>
<p>Sehun was dumbfounded watching them go away. "Does that meant he actually enjoyed having sex with her?" He asked himself out loud and grimaced. Seungwoo rolled his eyes and looked at him. "Are you for real?" He sighed and walked back into his house, deep down grateful that Mark appeared and saved Serena. He closed the door behind him and sat in the darkness to reflect on everything that had happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena laid her head on Mark's chest as he landed on a park, far away from the others.</p>
<p>"How are you feeling Serena? We need to find a place to stay. You need some treatment." Mark asked her not letting her down from his arms.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, thanks to you." She smiled holding her stomach's wound and looking at him. Her face was a mess from the fight and she had bruises on her nose and lips. "We can go to a hotel, don't mind the price I have a credit card with lots of money." She explained and Mark wasted no time and flew towards a luxury hotel. Serena charmed the receptionist into giving them a room and once he was out of this charm he didn't even remember seeing them.</p>
<p>"Glad seducing is one of your main powers," Mark commented and put Serena on the bed softly, sitting by her side. She smiled and touched his hand, as he entwined their fingers, without looking at her.</p>
<p>"Mark, I'm so happy right now." Serena breathed and he finally turned to look at her, anticipating the rest of her words. "Not because I'm alive, but because you saved me." She said and made him look away again, blushing. "I thought you hated me and you only used me and that was enough to kill me. But you came for me without thinking of the consequences. Why?" She asked and Mark took a deep breath and turned his attention to her.</p>
<p>He stared for a while in silence. His heart shattered at the thought he could be too late and lose her forever. It still felt unreal they were together in this room. He held her hand tighter as if afraid she would go away or disappear. "I don't know... I just listened to my heart... I felt like I couldn't go on if you were killed. I meant it when I said I would fall into the fire with you." He gently pet her cheek and gave her a hesitant smile.</p>
<p>"Is funny how when I'm with you the evil demon woman turns into a soft girl that only wants to be held by you. You are my salvation." Serena tried to sit up so she could cuddle with him and Mark wrapped his arms around her. "Hey take it easy. I will heal your wound, but I have little energy left since that light beam took much of it." Mark said and Serena took her hand away to show him the wound on her belly. "Just focus on it, don't mind my face it will heal quickly. This one is more serious." She told him and Mark nodded his head and brought his hand above the wound, closing his eyes and focusing his power on it.</p>
<p>After a few moments, Serena felt better and all that was left from the wound was a scratch on her stomach. Mark opened his eyes and blinked, looking at her. "Is it better now? I tried my best." He asked her and she nodded, hugging him. "Thank you, you are literally my angel." Serena giggled and kissed his lips. Mark kissed her back but gently so as not to hurt her.</p>
<p>"It's time to sleep and rest now, come on." He helped her to go under the covers and laid next to her, holding her gently. Serena cuddled to him and closed her eyes, feeling safe, having found the place she belonged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sehun felt betrayed by who he thought was the best angel he could have for this mission. Not only did he save their biggest enemy but he also abandoned Eden. Sehun tried to feel her mind as soon as the battle ended. She was calm and feeling happy, so Sehun guessed she somehow must have been alright. The devil was not with her anymore since Sehun could see her mind clearly. "I will go find her tomorrow. I seriously need some rest from this crazy night." He told himself and headed back to the hotel. Eden wasn't there just like he imagined, but since he felt her in a good state there was no need to bother her that night. When he really needed to look after her, he abandoned her for the mission, so too late to play the good master now. Sehun sighed and collapsed on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungwoo took a shower and changed his clothes, then went to sit on the couch with a glass of alcohol. This was supposed to be the best birthday of his life. He had friends, he had Serena who was going to be his girlfriend. What else could he ask for when he looked into her eyes? But it was all a lie. The so called friends were angels and demons fighting over him as if he was some kind of trophy. He turned out to be the heir of an important clan who fought demons and had lost their way since World War 2. Now Seungwoo was the one who ought to start over his clan's purpose. He needed to train hard to fight evil. Despite the importance of his existence, he felt so miserable. He felt all alone again. What bothered him the most was Serena's betrayal, both by hiding her true identity and by sleeping with Mark at his birthday party.</p>
<p>He recalled the moment when he was about to kill her. Would he really do it if Mark hadn’t stopped him? He was hesitating all along. It's not like him to harm anyone, even demons like her. Then again she wasn't just a random demon. Seungwoo had to learn to kill from now on, however Serena wasn't a good start. He still had an attachment to her and specifically the side of her he saw, even if fake, wasn't so bad at all. She was kind and caring to him and Seungwoo could feel it wasn't only for her mission. She was also capable of developing feelings, otherwise, she wouldn't grow so close to Mark who was an angel. He gradually fell asleep with a tired mind after having too many thoughts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the very depths of hell, Jinyoung took the key to an expert magic solver to examine. The old demon took a good look at the key, observing it carefully and shook his head. "I'm afraid, my lord, this is but a simple key. It holds no power of any kind. If the Han clan had put magic on it, I would know immediately." He explained and gave the key back to him.</p>
<p>"What do you mean? I took the wrong key?" Jinyoung frowned and his eyes were flickering in growing anger. "I was deceived by a bunch of angels?" He lost his temper and screamed so loud that the whole underworld shook and every demon in every corner heard his cry. "Curse you all, I will make you pay." Jinyoung breathed hard and grabbed a demon that was nearby by the neck and choked him to extinction so he could calm down his nerves. The other demons that were present on the scene quickly cowered away as Jinyoung left the room exasperated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Soul Inception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Soundtrack: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jiJU0B38UZI">EXO-Promise</a></em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The next morning Sehun followed Eden's presence and found himself outside a hotel. He waited at a bench before the entrance and demanded her to come down through their mind communication.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, he saw her approaching dressed in a short purple dress with high heels and he raised his eyebrow. "Eden? What kind of clothes are these?" He asked first thing with disapproval.</p>
<p>"Good morning master Sehun. These are not mine. But I had nothing else to wear. It's Serena's clothes and Jackson gave them to me." Eden answered him coldly.</p>
<p>"You are with that demon again?" Sehun raised his voice strictly but Eden wasn't having it, looking calmly at him. "That demon has a name, he is my Jackson and he was the only one who cared about me and came to look for me when I was abused by the devil. Unlike some of my guardian angels." She told to his face and Sehun looked away embarrassed by how much truth her words empowered.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Eden... I was so determined to complete and win the mission so much so that I neglected you. I left you with the devil, how awful am I? I'm sorry you had to go through this. Forgive me." He asked her and Eden shook her head. "No need to ask for forgiveness master. You did your job and I failed mine but never again ask me to leave Jackson or call him just a demon. You have nothing compared to him." She said and turned around to walk away.</p>
<p>"Eden, I changed the key I gave you with a fake one when you were sleeping the other night. I went to give Seungwoo the key and he knows everything now. Soon Jinyoung will come to punish us. We should return to heaven soon. Come with me, to stay here is mere suicide." Sehun pleaded her and offered his hand.</p>
<p>Eden looked at him again and shook her head. "No master, I won't go with you. I won't run away from where my heart is. I won't betray love just to live eternally in emptiness. I prefer to die next to him than suffer a lifetime knowing I ran away and left him like this. I hope one day you will understand feelings. You fight for good and peace, but you are a strict archangel warrior that cannot understand love in its real definition. The connection between two souls, two bodies. I'm sorry master, but you have to return alone." Eden finished her speech and smiling at him she walked away returning back to the hotel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena slept until noon and Mark took her credit card to go purchase some clothes for her since she had left everything in her previous hotel. He also bought some food for them and came back when she had just finished taking a shower.</p>
<p>"Oh hey, you are awake." He smiled nervously when she walked out, wrapped in a towel and drying her hair with another.</p>
<p>"Mark!" Serena walked to him and hugged him as he got surprised and threw his hands up, looking at her and slowly wrapping them around her to hold her back. "What's wrong, Serena?" He asked taking the second towel from her to help her dry her hair.</p>
<p>"I was afraid when I woke up because I didn't see you here. I thought you had left me." She looked up at him with sad eyes. Mark covered her with the towel playfully and laughed. "Don't be silly, I told you I would stay by your side didn't I? I sacrificed my position for you." He uncovered her again and stared at her flustered face. Slowly he pressed his lips on hers and held her closer to his body. She whined and kissed him back clenching on his shirt tightly. </p>
<p>Mark pulled back after a moment and smiled at her. "You still need some rest, we can do this later. I don't want to hurt you." He rubbed her cheek and she nodded, pouting a bit. "Promise?" She asked and he laughed. "Promise promise. Now I bought you some clothes so you go change and then we can eat." Mark gave her two bags full of clothes and Serena took them and spread them on the bed to choose an outfit. He turned to look away taking a deep breath, telling himself to stay in control.</p>
<p>He suddenly felt two arms wrapping around him from behind and jumped a bit. "I finished, you can turn now Mark." He heard Serena's whisper in his neck and turned around looking at her strictly. "You are not being a good girl Serena. You scared me." He said and she smirked playfully. She wore a pair of jean shorts and a red sleeveless top with cleavage, along with a pair of black velvet high boots.</p>
<p>They both tidied away the rest of Mark's shopping and sat at the small table to eat. "You know Mark, I wanted to tell you something..." Serena looked at him and Mark nodded his head having his mouth full. "I sometimes have these strange feelings when I touch you... Like memories or you know something feels familiar. I was wondering if you’ve had the same experience." She told him and Mark stopped eating and focused his attention entirely on her.</p>
<p>"I know what you mean… The same thing happened to me too. It feels like I have a connection with you that I can't explain. It took over me and I was unable to stay away from you." Mark explained and Serena felt relieved that they both shared this.</p>
<p>"Do you wanna know more about it? I mean, maybe if we touch our hands together and close our eyes… You know like meditating... Maybe we could learn something more." Serena suggested.</p>
<p>"That's a great idea. We can take a walk after our meal and find a quiet place in nature to help us concentrate. You think we can be safe?" Mark asked her, feeling the atmosphere heavy after he spoke the words and Serena gave him a bitter smile.</p>
<p>"He cannot come here yet. He is recharging in hell. As for the other two, I don't know. But I feel safe with you. So let's go." Serena touched his hand gently and Mark nodded grabbing hers firmly, letting her know that nothing could get between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jackson had quickly left the hotel while Eden was talking with Sehun and went off to buy something for her as a surprise. He was back before her as he knew exactly what he was going to get. He had hidden the gift from her and was going to give it to her after lunch.</p>
<p>"Jackson, are you alright? You look like you are going to burst", Eden chuckled, as Jackson could barely hold himself with waiting to give his present to her.</p>
<p>"Actually there is something I want to tell you." He smiled and got up. "I've got something for you, bunny. I can't wait to show you!" He walked to the wardrobe and picked up his package. It was a big pink box with a red ribbon. "I hope you like it." He offered it to her and she took it excited to see what it's inside it.</p>
<p>"This is so cute Jackson. What is it?" Eden opened it impatiently and picked up a pastel pink dress with a short fluffy skirt, lace layers on the top and cute lace half sleeves that fell off the shoulders. She also found a pair of white sandal heels along with an elegant pair of bunny ears in the same pink and white colors.</p>
<p>"Wow, Jackson, they are so beautiful!" She exclaimed in happiness and went to hug him. Jackson smiled and pet her hair softly. "I wanted you to have something in your style for our evening walk." He looked at her, loving all the excited and surprised faces she was making for him.</p>
<p>"We are going out? Like a date? That's awesome! I want to wear this!" She put everything back into the box and picked it up placing it on the bed. "I’ll keep it safe until then." She grinned brightly and Jackson ruffled her hair. "You are my cute bunny angel." He pulled her in his arms and held her firmly. Eden blushed by his sudden move and wrapped her arms around his muscled torso feeling his warmth and she smiled, wanting to stay there forever.</p>
<p>"We will go anywhere you like or do something you want to try. Just tell me and it will happen." Jackson kissed her lips softly and gave her his sweetest smile. He didn't know if they could be together for much longer but he wanted to make every moment count. To make her smile until the end. When he held her like this in his arms it felt like she was just in the right place. Like she was meant to fill the emptiness in his heart. He would never let her go until his very last breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungwoo trained the whole morning in the secret room and slowly he got a hold of understanding his powers and his clan’s history. He came to discover a new ability. He could concentrate on a demon he already knew and find out their whereabouts. It took a lot of energy but Seungwoo wanted to use it to see Serena. He wanted to make sure she was fine and maybe talk to her calmly. He wasn't exactly himself the previous night. Pain and betrayal had blinded him and made him act on a whim.</p>
<p>Seungwoo left his house and focused on Serena's image in his mind. He took steps depending where his energy led him to. He found himself away from the city, to a beautiful park with a lake. It was an isolated place and no other people were there except Serena and Mark.</p>
<p>Seungwoo saw them sitting on the grass near a tree, across each other in a cross-legged position. Their eyes were closed and they raised their hands to touch each other’s palms. He wondered what they were up to.</p>
<p>"So we have to keep away every other thought and concentrate only on our connection. Are you ready Mark?" Serena asked the angel and Mark said yes. They both stayed in silence after this and only made a few grimaces when the memories from a past life started to come back into their minds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Mark was in a small village, sitting under a tree and reading a book. Serena approached him slowly and smiled at him. "Hi, can I sit with you?" She asked kindly and Mark blushed and nodded his head.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I always see you sitting here reading your books and I wanted to say hello. I'm Serena from the nearby village. And your name?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh, I am Mark. Nice to meet you Serena. You are so beautiful." He closed his book and looked at her staring through his glasses. She giggled and her cheeks flushed red. "Oh, you're making me embarrassed Mark. But thanks." She smiled and laid back on the tree sighing. "Sometimes I get so scared about this war thing. They say it will reach us soon here." She said and Mark took a deep breath agreeing with her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The days grew darker and the air heavier. The sky was gloomy and Mark once again waited for Serena at the same spot. The same tree. She arrived a bit late and Mark sighed in relief. "I was so worried you wouldn't come Serena." He made space for her and she sat down with him. "Of course I would, I missed you already Mark. You also have to read me the rest of the book right?" Serena kissed his cheek gently and laid her head on his lap. Mark fixed his glasses and started reading her the story while petting her hair softly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mark was sitting at their spot, running his hands over their carved initials in the tree and thinking why she hasn't come two days in a row. It was getting late and he decided to leave when Serena came up to him running and panting.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Mark you shouldn't go back to your village. They are coming! The enemy!" She told him out of breath and Mark widened his eyes. "What are you talking about Serena? Calm down please and explain to me."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Someone from my village told the enemy that in your village there are people who work undercover to help the mutiny community of the big cities. They are coming to kill them all Mark! There will be a massacre."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I need to go warn them! Serena I need to go that's so bad." Mark took a step to run but Serena grabbed him and held him in place. "Mark, it is too late for them. The enemy must be there already. They were in my village just when I ran to tell you so they must have left immediately after. It's too late." She hugged him and held him firmly trying to calm him down from his shock.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Let's go to my village before they find us out here. We can plan what to do next there." Serena took his hand forcing him to run away with her to save his life.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena and Mark broke their connection and pulled their hands back. They slowly opened their eyes and blinked a few times to realize they were back in the present.</p>
<p>"So we were indeed close in your past life. So interesting. No wonder we felt so strong and familiar feelings."</p>
<p>"I knew it I was human before I became an angel but I remembered nothing of my human life. So we met during World War 2, but why you don't remember anything, Serena? I mean you were a demon since forever." Mark asked her curiously.</p>
<p>"That's true, I was pretending to be a human lady to come close to you. But we didn't see our ending so I don't know what happened and I have no recollections of that time. We need to unlock more memories Mark, but we had enough for today. I feel exhausted." Serena rubbed her forehead and sighed. All the new information was too much to comprehend. Mark agreed with her so they decided to take a walk back to the hotel to clear their minds and feel the fresh air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jackson bought cotton candy from a stall and gave it to Eden who was waiting for him clapping her hands happily.</p>
<p>"Thank you daddy, you are so sweet!" She took it and ate some. Jackson laughed and took her hand in his as they walked down the port area. "You really like pink things, don't you? Bunny princess." He kissed her cheek and Eden nodded blushing.</p>
<p>"But I like Jackson more." She said and giggled cutely. "Oh you little, why are you so cute?" Jackson tickled her sides and she laughed trying to push him away. She ran away from him playfully and Jackson sprinted fast and caught her, picking her up bridal style. "You think you can get away from daddy? Bad bunny." He scolded and she pouted her cheeks as they both laughed when Jackson put her down.</p>
<p>They walked silently by the moonlight until Eden finished eating her cotton candy and took out a tissue from her handbag to clean her hands.</p>
<p>"That bag again... Why is it so important to you to take it with you baby bunny?" Jackson asked curious, having that question since the previous evening when they left the party.</p>
<p>"Oh, this one? I have something really important inside it." Eden smiled and blushed as she looked up onto the night sky.</p>
<p>"Won't you show me? Come on. Daddy wants to know." Jackson grabbed her chin gently and made her look at him. She nodded her head and put her hand in the bag to pick up the important thing. When she took it out Jackson smiled from ear to ear and his eyes shined like the stars above.</p>
<p>"You kept it! The bracelet I gave you. Even though I was so harsh at you. My bunny." He hugged her tightly and Eden smiled and held him in her arms.</p>
<p>Jackson pulled back and took the bracelet from her hand to put it around her wrist. "I know it doesn't suit your outfit but now we have something to connect us forever." He smiled and raised his hand that had the bracelet on. Eden smiled and raised hers as well. The two bracelets shined brightly under the moonlight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aren't you lovebirds looking so happy?" Jinyoung talked to himself while watching the human world from his throne room. He turned his attention from Eden and Jackson to Serena and Mark who were heading back to their hotel. Seungwoo had stopped following them so Jinyoung lost sight of him at one point.</p>
<p>"You betrayed me and lost the mission over an angel Serena. The same boy from your past. I forgave you that time, gave you a second chance and this is how you repay me. I won't let it pass this time. You will both know my wrath. Just you wait, I will make sure you will all taste pain and ruin." Jinyoung clenched his fist and stopped the portal to the human world. He got up from his throne and went to the room where the data of every demon in hell was kept.</p>
<p>"I will make sure you both disappear forever." Jinyoung peaked up two seal papers. The one wrote the name and occupation of Serena and the other of Jackson. To make a demon disappear forever you need to destroy their identity. Only Jinyoung himself and the Han clan can do that if they want. Extinction of the whole soul. That was what Jinyoung was determined to do to the two traitors.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Pendulum Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Soundtrack: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SB8Ova7H_LA">GOT7 - Not By The Moon</a></em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Serena and Mark had dinner at the hotel's restaurant and went up to their room right after. "I'm gonna take a quick shower and be back with you ok?" Mark told her and kissed her lips. She nodded and went to change into the nightwear he bought for her. There was black lingerie with big cleavage and transparent lace from the chest down. "Is that guy really an angel? So dirty." She shook her head and chuckled, putting it on.</p>
<p>"I wasn't late, was I?" Mark walked out after a few moments with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Oh, I see you are ready for sleep." He teased her and laughed, seeing her mad face.</p>
<p>"Sleep? You promised me." She crossed her arms and scoffed. Mark smiled and walked to the bed, slowly crawling over her. "Did I? Then it can't be helped." He smirked and kissed her lips gently. Serena wrapped her arms around him and touched his back, moaning into the kiss as he deepened it. </p>
<p>"You are so sexy, I want to eat you," Mark whispered in her ear and kissed her neck and her exposed chest. She shuddered and grew hot, arching her hips onto him. "Easy baby, patience." He pushed the soft fabric aside to reveal her breasts and licked over her nipples. They quickly grew hard as he swirled his tongue around one and pinched the other. He sucked and bit both of them, making her whine in pleasure and anticipation.</p>
<p>"Mark, please... I want you.." Serena breathed, touching his hair and grabbing them as he kissed down her stomach and spread her legs wide to put his face between them. Putting aside her panties he rubbed her clit with his thumb, sending waves of pleasure all over her body. She moaned loudly his name and pulled his hair as he started licking her wet thing. Mark slipped his tongue inside to lick her walls and eat her out good. He moaned onto her, sucking on her clit hungrily and tasting all her juices as Serena reached her orgasm shaking and panting.</p>
<p>She softened her grasp on his hair, trying to catch her breath and whined as he kept licking her juices clean. "Mark please stop... I can't take it anymore..."</p>
<p>He smirked and pulled back, moving to kiss her on the lips and looked at her. "Sensitive much, my demon girl?"</p>
<p>"Can I know where you have learned all these Mr. angel? " Serena pouted and asked him, poking his nose.</p>
<p>"Does it matter? I come to the human world many times for missions, it so happens I got to see how humans live." Mark winked at her and kissed her again. "But you are the first one I experience my theory with, of course." He laid back on the bed and called her to climb on him. Serena did as told and straddled his lap, grinding herself against his bulge under the towel.</p>
<p>"Come on baby, ride me," Mark growled and groped her butt. She took off his towel and rubbed his hard member, sitting on it slowly and carefully. "Oh so good." She whimpered, taking it all in, before moving her hips up and down. Mark pulled her to a kiss and thrusted roughly into her, matching her rhythm.</p>
<p>"Damn it feels amazing. Move harder, sexy." Mark pushed her back gently so he could have a full view of her chest as she bounced on him. She tightened herself around his stiff member, making him moan her name in pleasure.</p>
<p>Mark sat up, holding her waist and kissing her hard as he kept going. "I want to break you, baby. You are so mine." He pinned her on the bed underneath him to have full control of his moves and looked into her eyes with lust.</p>
<p>"Oh yes, break me, please. You make me feel so good baby." Serena kissed his neck and bit his earlobe softly. Mark kept her down firmly and pounded into her until they were both a moaning mess as they reached their high together, mixing their love juices.</p>
<p>He pulled out and fell to her side, breathing hard. She calmed herself after a while and cuddled to him, as he wrapped his arms around her to hold her. "I'm sorry, I said I wouldn't hurt you and be gentle but I failed." Mark sighed looking at her and rubbing her cheek. Serena shook her head and smiled. "I'm not hurt, don't worry. I'm feeling perfectly well and happy." She giggled and kissed his lips sweetly. He rubbed her bottom lip with his finger softly and smiled back. "I'm glad, baby. I couldn't control myself, you make me crazy."</p>
<p>"I guess we didn't have sex in that past life of yours," Serena told him and smirked playfully. "Why are you saying that?" He raised a brow at her and she laughed. "Well because now you couldn't wait to do it with me since we met." She answered. "Oh you mean that was you, demon." Mark opposed her back. "No, you wanted me from the first look, admit it, baby." Serena teased him more and Mark shut her mouth with a passionate kiss, making her blush and surrender.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Jackson walked and walked to reach his village but the wounds on his arm and sides wouldn't let him make it fast. He had managed to get away from his enemies but his powers were at their limit and soon he collapsed in the middle of nowhere. War hadn't yet reached his lands but the people were already taking sides and Jackson usually got in fights to defend his people from traitors that supported the enemy. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His eyes were heavy and about to close as he was sitting under a tree, exhausted from the blood loss. Would this be his ending? So lame. He thought and laughed at himself, wincing from the pain. Right when he was about to give up and fall to sleep, he heard a girl's voice above him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sir? Sir, are you ok? Wake up please!" The voice now became a gentle touch on his shoulder as the girl shook him a bit and brought him back to the world. His eyes opened wide and he looked up at her. Was she an angel that came to take him to the other world? He wondered and blinked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You need treatment sir, let me help you." The girl sat by his side and opened her bag, having all kinds of medical equipment in it. "Difficult times sir, one can't be cautious and ready enough." She smiled at him when he stared at her bag in awe. That girl was literally a moving hospital. She helped Jackson sit in a better position to treat his wounds.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Here, take that for the pain, sir." She gave him a spoonful of syrup and Jackson opened his mouth slowly to swallow it in. He then tried to relax while she was cleaning and bandaging his wounds with her soft hands. It felt like the touch of an angel indeed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What's your name pretty?" Jackson asked her once he felt a little better, as she had stopped his bleeding. "Mine is Jackson, so stop calling me sir. We are around the same age, I guess." He smiled and the girl blushed and nervously tried to put everything back in her bag after she finished.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"My name? It's Eden. I guess it’s nice to meet you, even though not under the best circumstances." She smiled awkwardly avoiding to look at him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh if it wasn't for you Eden, I would have died, so yeah really glad to meet you, sweetie." Jackson chuckled and reached his good hand to pet her hair. Eden jumped a bit but let him, being all red like a tomato.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You are cute. We should definitely meet again when I'm better. But for now, can you help me return home?" Jackson asked her and she nodded her head, helping him stand up as they walked together back to his village.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The enemy arrived at his village with leaked information about a group of rebels within the area. They caught his family and tortured them to make Jackson spill the beans. They knew Jackson was an active member of mutiny communities around the nation, so they targeted him to learn about the rest. He couldn't listen anymore to the screams of his mother and sister and the threats that they would soon rape them both to have fun while he would watch every moment of it. He decided to give in and reveal names. He hated himself for being a traitor but he had no choice as the enemy hadn’t attacked him but his family instead.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"The next village near to us. There are many rebels there. Please leave my family be, they have nothing to do with my work." Jackson begged them and they asked him to take them to the said village. Jackson agreed and they all left together leaving behind his family, hopefully safe for now.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What has he done! How did it come down to this?! He betrayed his fellow comrades and a whole village massacre happened because of him. The enemy soldiers left him alive on the battlefields full of dead corpses. They knew he would suffer more that way than to kill him. It was true. He wished he was dead, as the shame and pain were too much to bear. He gathered his little energy and walked towards the corpse of a girl. It was the same girl who had saved his life a week before. Eden was lying dead before him and it was all because of his betrayal. He sat next to her and took a bracelet off her wrist. It was a black one with small red rubies. He had the same one on his wrist as well. He couldn't bring himself to kiss her goodbye as he felt so filthy and dirty to touch such an angelic girl. He walked away and far to find the very same forest they met at. When he did, he took out a rope from his bag and made a strong knot upon one tree. He placed his head between the opening holding it tight with both hands. Jackson then let go and jumped with force.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jackson woke up sweating and panting from his nightmare where he had committed suicide. It felt so real that Jackson's heart was beating like crazy, ready to jump out of his chest. He tried to calm down so as to not wake up Eden who was sleeping in his arms.</p>
<p>Jackson was trying to put his thoughts in order regarding his previous dreams when he suddenly felt Eden stirring in her sleep. She jumped up with a terrified expression and a scream. She looked around lost and confused. </p>
<p>"Bunny? It's ok now, you are here with me." Jackson touched her hand to help her calm down and Eden looked at him as if she was trying to remember where she was and who he was. "I'm your Jackson." He cupped her face and gave her a warm smile. She nodded her head, slowly coming back to the present.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry daddy. I had a terrible nightmare. It was painful to watch." Her voice cracked as if she was going to cry. Jackson took her in his arms, trying to neglect his own painful thoughts at the moment and help her. "Want to tell me bunny? Tell daddy who did something bad to you?" He pet her face gently and Eden relaxed on his chest, feeling safe. "I will tell you everything Jackson, I had two dreams."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Eden put on her most beautiful dress in a floral pattern and a ribbon on her hair and took off to meet an important guy. It was a long way for her so she took transportation to the next village and then walked to the forest she was supposed to visit. Jackson was waiting there all nicely dressed as well, holding a rose in his hand. He looked so handsome and her heart skipped as she blushed before even proceeding to say hi.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sir... I mean Jackson. I hope I wasn't late." She smiled and he turned to look at her. "Wow, I'm at a loss of words by your beauty my lady." He exclaimed making her chuckle. "This rose is for you. The least I could offer to my guardian angel." He handed her the rose and she took it, thanking him and holding it dearly as they walked towards a river that was nearby.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh, I've never been to that side. It’s really beautiful Jackson." Eden smiled, gazing at the dark waters, lit by the moonlight reflected on them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It is, isn't it? I wanted to show you the scenery. There is also something else I want to give you." Jackson said and Eden returned her focus on him as he picked something from his pocket.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"This is a bracelet passed down from many generations of my family. I don't exactly know its story but I was told to give it to a special person for me. So that's you. Please accept it." Jackson showed her a black bracelet with rubies around it. He also had one on his wrist that looked the same.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"But Jackson, how can I accept such an important gift? We barely know each other." Eden shook her head flattered by his action.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I feel like you should have it, so please wear it. And promise me we can meet more from now on." He gently raised her wrist and put the bracelet on it as the rubies shined brightly under the moonlight.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Thank you, Jackson. I also want to see you every day if possible. In all this darkness we go through, you are my hope of light." Eden told him, with her red cheeks and shy smile. They promised to meet again the next day at the same spot as they started walking back because it was late and she had to catch the last transport.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Jackson looked at her in shock, connecting his first dream with what Eden just told him in his mind. "I know why we met! You saved my life bunny! In my first dream, I got wounded during a fight and you found me and helped me. Then we promised to meet again."</p>
<p>"And the bracelets we wore in my dream are the same as these ones Jackson." Eden just realized and raised her wrist. "What could that mean? Were these just dreams or memories of a past life? I felt them so real." Eden looked at him as he had the same curious expression as her.</p>
<p>"Me too. It felt real. I think these bracelets have some kind of power. They connect everything. The puzzle of our past life. You need to tell me the next dream, bunny." Jackson asked her even though he was ashamed to talk about his other two dreams to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Everything happened so fast. Eden heard gunshots and screams and saw people running in every direction. She rushed to see what was happening as she was always a brave human being. Soldiers with the swastika symbol were all around her village killing people with no mercy. Their leader was walking calmly between the corpses. Beside him stood  Jackson, held by two soldiers and repeating words with panic. "You said you wanted only the rebellions. Don't kill them all, please. Why are you doing that?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eden couldn't exactly comprehend why Jackson was there and why he was saying those things. She saw a small boy crying curled up against a wall. A soldier approached him with a gun and raised it upon him. She, without a second thought, jumped in front of the kid and looked at the soldier in the eye. That was enough time for the kid to run away and hide. A relieved Eden turned to the soldier again."You monsters, you heartless pieces of rubbish! You will pay for all your atrocities for God will not let you prevail." Those were her last words before she was shot in the head.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then I woke up horrified."</p>
<p>Eden told Jackson letting him in an even bigger shock than before. "This must be how I became an angel then. I was heroic." She smiled satisfied with herself. "What were you doing there Jackson? Did you see that maybe?"</p>
<p>Jackson sighed and looked down. How was he going to explain his sins to her? What if she never wanted to see him again? But he couldn't lie. He couldn't base a relationship on lies.</p>
<p>"Jackson you can tell me. It's past and it won't affect us now." Eden tried to make him comfortable and he looked at her admiring how generous and good willed she was. Like the girl in his first dream.</p>
<p>"I... I was the traitor. I gave word to the enemy about your village and the rebellions. They were threatening my family and I couldn't just stay and watch. So I betrayed my own. I didn't know they would kill the whole village. I didn't." He started crying and covered his face. "And most of all, I didn't know you were living there as well."</p>
<p>Eden patted his back and tried to soothe him. "Jackson, I know you are not a bad person. You acted on a whim, scared about people you loved. It happens. Try to forgive yourself too as I have forgiven you already." She hugged him and Jackson sobbed more. "What happened to you after? Why did you become a demon? Was it only the treachery?" She asked him and Jackson shook his head.</p>
<p>"After I saw your dead body I was devastated. Something in me told me to take the bracelet from you and keep both bracelets on me. Then I went to hang myself. Suicide is considered a big sin. I guess I went to hell after that. I totally deserved it." He took a big breath and wiped his eyes from newly formed tears.</p>
<p>"Jackson, those were hard times of war. What you did back then out of fear or despair doesn't define you now." Eden took his face between her hands and looked at him softly. "We will get over it together. We promised to be here for each other. It was meant to be." She hugged him tightly and he did the same, resting his head on her shoulder tiredly. His angel was always there to carry his heavy burden with him and soften his very own dark existence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Boss Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Soundtrack: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5lfP5x7lvs">VICTON-Mayday</a></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>Seungwoo couldn't fall asleep the whole night. His mind was overworking about his whole new life. His thoughts were mostly revolving around Serena and Mark, though. He wasn't able to talk to them as he wished, because they had some important business together as he guessed. He wasn't sure what to do about them either. As a hunter and as a betrayed man he ought to destroy Serena, but Seungwoo isn't that kind of human. He still had feelings for her and it is not like he could forget her from one day to the next. The best he could do was to ignore them and focus on his training and demon hunting around the city for starters. He also wanted to visit another person before he finished with this business for good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena woke up by the tremendous aura that overwhelmed her whole existence. It was almost burning her insides. She instantly knew the devil was back to the human world and was calling for her. </p>
<p>She looked to the side where Mark was sleeping peacefully next to her. She pet his hair and kissed his face sweetly. Her eyes filled with sorrow as she knew very well this would be the last time she would see him. Jinyoung wasn't going to let her go alive. </p>
<p>She got up and dressed, going out in her human form as she didn't want to upset Mark and wake him up. She wasn't going to drag him to his doom. She would take the whole punishment and that would be it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jackson was at the bathroom, taking a shower, when he felt Jinyoung calling him. He frowned and dried himself quickly to get dressed. "Finally, I was waiting for you. You're gonna pay for what you did to bunny!" He talked to himself and clenched his fist.</p>
<p>Before he left, he wrote a note for her so that she is not worried when she wakes up. He was saying that he went out to buy something for her and would be back soon. He looked at her sleeping figure one last time and took a deep breath. He didn't kiss her goodbye as he promised himself that he was definitely coming back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon the roof of a high building, Jinyoung waited in all his evil glory. He was to give the traitors a lesson before ending their miserable existence.</p>
<p>First appeared Serena, now in her demon form. She bowed in front of him as typical, although she knew that wouldn't help at all.</p>
<p>"You dare bow before me? You disrespectful bitch!" Jinyoung yelled and kicked her in the face with no mercy. She fell back and winced, wiping some blood from her lips and standing up again.</p>
<p> "I am sor-"</p>
<p>"You talk only when I say you can talk, demon." Jinyoung interrupted and walked closer to her. "You failed your mission while that archangel took both the real key and the guy under our noses." He said calmly. "And may I know where were you when that was happening? Oh let me answer this. Fucking around with that angel because you are a useless cock whore who can't keep her legs closed." Jinyoung grabbed her neck and pressed with strength. "I was expecting much more from you, Serena." He shook his head in disapproval and tightened his grip on her throat as she was struggling to break free.</p>
<p>Jackson lunged at him when he appeared at the top of the building and managed to send him away, releasing Serena, who fell on the floor coughing hard. "Don't talk to her like that! You have no right after going around abusing innocent angels." Jackson growled at him and Jinyoung laughed loudly.</p>
<p>"Oh look who is here to complete our little gathering. Your useless partner. Still salty about me taking your girl's virginity" Jinyoung smirked provoking Jackson, who jumped at him again but was thrown away with a mere move of Jinyoung's hand. "Stay out of the way pest. Your time will come later." He snapped his fingers and chains crawled around Jackson's body, tying him down with a strong black aura. He tried to move but it was useless. He was no match for Jinyoung's powers which Jackson realized only now.</p>
<p>"You are soldiers of evil. You exist to bring chaos and ruin to people and yet you developed feelings, good feelings." Jinyoung made a disgusting grimace while looking down at Serena, who hadn't moved an inch. "You are abominations of our kind and as that I shall treat you."  He grabbed her hair and made her look up at him. "I forgave you once for loving a human, you don't remember, right? Do you know why you forgot that this angel was the same human you fell for in the World War 2 era? Let me tell you then. It was because I tortured you so much when I found out, that no memory was left there."</p>
<p>"I remembered him when we met. But I guess you already know that. Go on and kill me Jinyoung. I don't care and I don't regret my feelings. This love gave a meaning to my existence and without it, I have no reason to be." Serena finally spoke and looked at him with confidence.</p>
<p>Jinyoung glared at her and spat on her face, letting her hair go. "You are a shame of the ancient kind. I could expect it from a lowly demon like him." He pointed to Jackson. "But you? I will end your soul and wash away the shame once and for all."</p>
<p>"You won't dare touch her unless you step over my dead body first." Serena heard a familiar voice and closed her eyes in despair. Mark was here. And he was going to die fighting for her.</p>
<p>"Mark, how? I left no clue for you to find me." Serena asked him surprised.</p>
<p>"You were missing when I woke up and don't underestimate my powers, baby. I can sense your demon aura even from afar." Mark walked and stood between her and Jinyoung.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eden read Jackson's note as soon as she woke up and wondered why he left before they had breakfast. The ringing phone interrupted her thoughts as the reception called to tell her someone had come to visit her.</p>
<p>She got up and quickly dressed to go downstairs to the main lounge to meet her visitor. Upon walking there she saw Seungwoo sitting at a table and waving at her.</p>
<p>"Oh Seungwoo." She went to sit with him and smiled bitterly.  "I… didn't expect you here." She looked down, avoiding to look him in the eye.</p>
<p>"No need to be ashamed Eden. You were just doing as told. You are a good girl and I'm glad I met you." Seungwoo smiled at her.</p>
<p>"Me too! I was glad to find a friend, really!" Eden told him excitedly. "I'm so sorry for everything that happened to you. But at least now you got cool powers! You are gonna be a hero!" She smiled cutely and Seungwoo chuckled.</p>
<p>"I'm happy I came to see you Eden. Maybe we can meet again when everything is over…" He got up, paid for his coffee and stared at her one last time, before walking away. </p>
<p>He could sense something was off this day. The air around was heavy and the sky had grown dark even though it was still morning. Seungwoo knew it wasn't the weather acting up. He knew something bad was happening but he ignored the feeling and chose to return home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is all so sweet you are making me cry." Jinyoung pretended to shed a tear and then took a serious face, looking at Mark. "So moving that you want to die for your love angel but I have no business with you now. You might as well keep out of my way." He focused his eyes into Mark's and cast upon him a strong illusion. It would take a long while for him to break out of it.</p>
<p>Mark looked lost and his eyes were empty as he walked away hypnotized and sat in a corner.</p>
<p>"What did you do to him?" Serena asked worried and Jinyoung shook his head. "He is just inside an illusion. He won't see you dying, don't worry." Jinyoung walked to Serena and raised his hand. "It's time to start the ceremony of your extinction dear Serena." He focused a huge amount of power in his hand and Serena started feeling her left wing getting hot, like it was on fire. Slowly the pain grew fiercer and she whined, falling to her knees again.</p>
<p>"What are you doing to her? Stop it!" Jackson shouted and tried to break free, again with no success. In fact, every time he moved, he felt like his energy was getting sucked in.</p>
<p>Jinyoung ignored him and kept on with his torment. Serena's left wing burned off her back and disappeared. She was crying in pain and her screams echoed in the gloomy sky.</p>
<p>"You are a demon of hell anymore Serena. This is your price for going against our rules." Jinyoung did the same process to her right wing, burning it off her back, leaving her with two scars on the spots where once her wings stood proudly.</p>
<p>She curled up in a whimpering ball, wishing her torment would be over soon. She felt Jinyoung grabbing her by the front of her dress and raising her up. "Farewell Serena. This is your end." He walked with her at the edge of the building and smirked at her, before dropping her to the ground using force that would make her death inevitable now that she wasn't a demon anymore.</p>
<p>When a demon has their wings cut, they lose their powers. It is like their heart and they have to protect them at any cost.</p>
<p>Serena closed her eyes, ready to meet her end, when she felt a pair of soft yet muscly arms wrapping around her fragile wounded body and holding her dearly, stopping her downfall. "I promised, I promised as long as I am alive, no one will touch you." She heard a gentle whisper in her ear and opened her eyes to look at her guardian angel. "Mark..." She spoke weakly and hid her face on his chest holding on to his clothes tightly.</p>
<p>Mark flew both of them back to the top and landed on the floor, while a pissed Jinyoung was at a loss of how the angel had managed to break his illusions.</p>
<p>"I underestimated you angel. Never would have thought an ordinary angel could break my power." Jinyoung recognized Mark’s achievement and clapped. He needed to finish them off soon or he would need to go back to hell again. "Ok jokes are over. Let's get serious." He was literally emitting flames as he attacked Mark, who barely dodged with Serena in his arms. He let her down next to Jackson and went to clash with the devil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mark is not alone in this fight!" Eden jumped down from the sky and stood next to Mark. Jackson widened his eyes and cursed his life. What did he do wrong with the note? Why had she come there? </p>
<p>"It was a nice try Jackson but I knew something was off with that note and on top of that you were so late. What made you think I would rather let you fight this alone? We are in this together." Eden looked at him giving him a reassuring smile. Jackson nodded at her and focused his energy calmly from the inside to break his ties. </p>
<p>"I've had enough of your love talks. It's time to close your annoying mouths once and for all." Jinyoung growled and fought hard with the two angels, who tried their best even though they knew they stood no chance. Jinyoung threw away Mark with a beam of darkness and knocked him out for a while.</p>
<p>"Just the two of us now kitty," Jinyoung smirked at Eden while eyeing Serena who crawled near the passed out Mark.</p>
<p>"Remember the last time we met?" He walked to her and touched her cheek. Eden felt like her face was burning. She looked up at him shaking but not losing her confident eyes. "Such a fierce kitty, I'm scared." Jinyoung laughed and slapped her face hard, causing her to fall down. Jackson swallowed but kept patient as he was working towards his goal of freedom.</p>
<p>Eden wiped her bleeding nose and tried to stand up but felt Jinyoung's hand grabbing on her hair hard and dragging her around for his own amusement. She cried and told him to stop, which he did and with his foot, he pinned her to the floor forcing her to lie on her stomach.</p>
<p>Eden coughed blood and whined, feeling severe pain through her entire body. She looked up at him and saw him holding a sword of fire.</p>
<p>"It was fun playing with you kitty, but you have to go now. I'm sorry." Jinyoung gave her a face full of pity and proceeded to stab her chest to kill her.</p>
<p>The sword pierced through flesh making a deadly wound. A deep husky voice let out a gasp of pain as he collapsed in front of a shocked Eden. Jackson had jumped in front of her in time to receive the hit and save her life. He turned to look at her with a smile. "It was my turn to save you bunny. I wouldn't forgive myself for losing you a second time."He told her and closed his eyes, feeling his insides burning and then getting cold. Life was leaving him and he stretched his hand towards Eden so she can hold his hand one last time.</p>
<p>Eden took it and held his hand tightly, her tears falling like a waterfall and her despair deeper than any pain in her chest. She couldn't comprehend what was going on, but Jackson's hand was so cold and he wouldn't answer her calling his name.</p>
<p>Jinyoung stood back, surprised at what had happened but not disappointed as he didn't care who died first as long as they all did. "Enough with the mourning." He pushed away Eden and took out a sealed paper. He put it on Jackson's head and murmured a few words in an unknown language.</p>
<p>"What are you doing to him? Stop it, he is dead! What else you want?" Eden cried her lungs out and crawled back to Jackson's dead body.</p>
<p>"Not that, not soul extinction. Jinyoung why?" Serena asked him watching the scene helplessly.</p>
<p>"Oh don't worry, your turn is coming as well Serena. But first, I will finish off this annoying kitty." Jinyoung kicked Eden off Jackson's body and proceeded to transfer him back to hell by creating a portal, when a beam of light hit him on the hands and stopped him in his trucks." What in the name of the almighty flames!" He cursed and turned to look at whoever dared to attack him and on top of that succeeded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you thought I would let my companions die by your hands, think again devil." Sehun appeared behind the light and looked at Jinyoung with his smug full of determination gaze. "I deceived you once, so nothing stops me from fighting you again."</p>
<p>Jinyoung took a look at him and smiled amusingly. "Oh… the archangel who managed to shame my name and win over my servants."</p>
<p>"That's me, Sehun." Sehun said and lost no time in attacking Jinyoung. He managed to land a punch on his face. The devil wiped the blood off his nose and looked at it surprised. "You got some skills, don't you? Finally some real competition." He smirked, feeling his insides boiling in excitement. "Come at me Sehun, see what happens." He pointed at himself smirking and Sehun lunged at him again as they indulged in a physical fight.</p>
<p>Eden hugged the dead body of Jackson and was repeating his name like a chant, sobbing quietly.</p>
<p>Mark opened his eyes and stood on his feet again, ready to join Sehun against Jinyoung.</p>
<p>"You don't give up easily angel, do you?" Jinyoung said once he saw Mark back on the fight. "Fine then, if you want to be crushed so badly then so be it." He attacked Mark but was thrown away by Sehun's light beam. Mark jumped next to Sehun as they started preparing for a double attack.</p>
<p>Jinyoung got up and fixed his clothes, looking at how hard they focused on their energy to throw him a blast. "That is really interesting guys but I'm running out of time." He flew up in the sky and his eyes turned red as a black aura embraced. He focused his power in his hands and threw his dark beam against their light blast. The two energies collided and clashed for a few seconds until Jinyoung's overpowered the two angels and his dark beam hit them hard.</p>
<p>The devil landed on the floor again seeing as everyone was out of the fight and walked to Serena. "Really, I'm done with getting interrupted while killing you." He sighed and engulfed his body in flames. He grabbed her hand pulling her up. His touch was burning her skin and it was unbearable without her powers.</p>
<p>"Let me hug you farewell, dear Serena," Jinyoung smirked and made a step to take her in his arms.</p>
<p>He was put to a halt by a strong grasp around his waist. Someone was holding him tightly, keeping him away from Serena, who was watching in awe.</p>
<p>Mark was using his last energy to hold Jinyoung off, even though the fire was burning him. His defenses were low and if he kept there long enough he would die. Jinyoung growled and sent him away with force, causing him to hit against a wall and drop to the floor, seriously wounded.</p>
<p>Serena ran to him and sat by his side, taking him in her arms and waiting for her doom along with her loved one. "Mark, I was so glad for the time we spent together, I love you." She held his hand tightly as he whispered to her. "I love you too Serena. I'm glad I can hold you before the end." He smiled at her as Jinyoung was preparing his attack against them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Slave To My Sins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Soundtrack: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5NngFBnRZBQ">Stray Kids - Chronosaurus</a></em>
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>Eden was watching the scene hopelessly as she was too weak to help them and Sehun was still passed out on his stomach. She turned her head away to avoid looking at their deaths and that was when her eyes filled with hope. In front of her stood Seungwoo with his eyes full of spirit and on his finger wore his clan's ring which was shining bright.</p>
<p>"The game is over Jinyoung. I won't allow you to kill my friends." He spoke firmly and drew his sword out.</p>
<p>Jinyoung turned around to look at the boy who dared to speak so boldly to him and his eyes fell on the ring. "So we meet, Han Seungwoo." He said and focused his attention on him. Serena and Mark couldn't believe their eyes and kept staring at Seungwoo to make sure he was really there.</p>
<p>"I wonder boy, you have no business to be here, regarding you cannot kill me and I cannot kill you either. A fight would be useless. That means you are here only to save a bunch of unworthy worms." Jinyoung said and looked at everyone else in disgust.</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm here to save them and I won't leave until you go back to where you belong, devil." Seungwoo stood his ground unwavering.</p>
<p>"Oh, but why? They deceived you in their own game with you as the pioneer. They don't deserve it." Jinyoung wondered.</p>
<p>"I know what they did, but throughout this journey, I also changed as a person. I was pulled out of my shell and called to my true destiny. My life was boring and empty before them. Serena came to my life as a miracle. She might have wanted to seduce me as part of a plan but she isn't just an evil demon. She is capable of love. She may not love me but her love and dedication to Mark are admirable. I have forgiven them and I won't let you destroy their love. The same goes for my friend Eden. She is the purest soul I have ever met. Also, Sehun who opened my eyes and gave me what was rightfully mine."</p>
<p>Seungwoo's speech left Serena, Mark and Eden in more tears as they looked at him with pure admiration. He was truly an amazing human being with only benevolent feelings.</p>
<p>"You are as pathetic as your so called friends. We were so fine with your clan lost in time. Everyone lost track of your grandpa during World War 2. Demons and angels, none of us knew if he was alive or dead. How come your family found out about your home town and house?" Jinyoung was curious to learn.</p>
<p>"My father was obsessed with trying to find his family's roots and all. But enough with the talk. You either leave or I will fight you to it." Seungwoo gave him a last warning and Jinyoung sighed.</p>
<p>"I have wasted enough energy on these worthless souls. One is dead already and the other is banished from hell. I won't pointlessly fight you Seungwoo. One day I will be able to end your clan, I swear." Jinyoung glared at him and flew into the sky. He took a look at them one last time and disappeared into the grey clouds.</p>
<p>"I didn't expect that turn of events. Seungwoo your kindness is even greater than an angel's." Sehun was finally up and fixed his clothes. "I see you got accustomed to your powers quite fast." He continued and walked close to him.</p>
<p>"Yeah, when I went home I couldn't nudge off the feeling that was bothering me. I could feel the demonic aura. So I put on the ring and followed Serena's aura, but it disappeared halfway. Then I tried Jackson's but it disappeared too. That's why I was late. Glad I found you on time. The ring allows me to transfer to places not reachable to humans, like high buildings, or locked rooms if there is a demon I need to fight." Seungwoo explained to them as he saw their curious faces.</p>
<p>"Enough with the talking though. We need to help them Sehun. What can we do?" He asked and Sehun looked at the chaos around him. A dead Jackson was lying before a badly wounded Eden. Mark was dying slowly in Serena's hands as she was full of burning marks and bruises.</p>
<p>"For now I need to heal Mark so that he won't die. Next, we transfer them to your house so they can rest while we discuss what we can do.</p>
<p>Seungwoo nodded his head and first went to help Eden."Come on dear, we can take the elevator going unseen and exit the building. Support yourself on me." He said but Eden wouldn't let Jackson's body go. "Come on, I promise we will take him with us too. Sehun will carry his body." Seungwoo told her to calm her down and she hesitantly nodded taking his hand. They left together through the door that led back to the main building.</p>
<p>Sehun focused his energy to heal Mark to the point where he could use his wings again. He was panting tired as he used up almost all his power on him.</p>
<p>"Sehun, thank you." Serena teared up and hugged him out of gratefulness, sobbing tears of happiness.</p>
<p>"Yeah demon, don't mention it. You're welcome." Sehun hesitantly patted her head and looked at Mark who was slowly getting back on his feet.</p>
<p>"I'm not a demon anymore, so you can't use that phrase anymore." Serena smiled and pulled back, passing out exhausted. Mark looked at her terrified but Sehun nodded to him. "She is gonna be ok Mark. Her body is just exhausted and needs rest and healing. Pick her up and fly to Seungwoo's house. I will bring Jackson." Sehun got up as well and walked to pick up Jackson's lifeless body.</p>
<p>Mark took Serena in his arms and followed after Sehun, as they both flew to Seungwoo's place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they reached his house, they put Serena and Eden on Seungwoo’s bed so they can rest until Sehun brings a healer from heaven. Jackson was embraced by the holy aura and kept in the office. "The aura will slow down his soul extinction process," Sehun explained but shook his head sighing. "I don't know what else we can do for him though." He added and then left for heaven, leaving Mark and Seungwoo behind to look over the girls.</p>
<p>Mark sat next to Serena, holding her hand the whole time and looking at her with caring eyes. Seungwoo gave a sleeping pill to Eden to relax and sleep until Sehun returned.</p>
<p>An awkward silence fell between the two men, but Mark decided to break it. "Seungwoo... I want to apologize to you and thank you... I mean no one else in your place would have helped Serena and me. I really appreciate it." He looked at Seungwoo seriously, meaning the words he was uttering. The latter nodded his head and looked at Serena. "I wouldn't kill her... That night... I could never do it you know. I'm not holding any grudges, Mark. I was naive yes, I trusted you and got hurt. But I understand that it was above you to stop your feelings. You two are meant to be." Seungwoo told him and got up, patting his shoulder and walking out of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After an hour or so Sehun was back with an angel from the healing order. All angels have healing powers but these ones are what we call specialists on the subject.</p>
<p>"Yugyeom, promise me that what you see here today won't tell to any other angel ok?" Sehun asked him and the boy nodded. "You know I trust you master. Who do I need to heal then?" He asked and Sehun led him to the room where the girls were lying to rest.</p>
<p>"Wait, isn't that Serena? She is our enemy master! And what happened to Eden, oh my God, this is horrible." Yugyeom whined. "I need you to heal both Yugy. Don't ask too much. You can join our meeting when you finish with them. I need your advice on something." He patted the boy's back and walked out of the room to join Mark and Seungwoo in the living room. Seungwoo had prepared some tea and served a cake.</p>
<p>"Now that everything is over we need to discuss what we are going to do from now on." Sehun started, sipping some tea.</p>
<p>"Well, Sehun I know I can no longer be an angel after what happened, so in that case how do we proceed?" Mark asked him and Sehun looked at him shaking his head from side to side. "No Mark, I'm going to make an exception for you and Eden as you showed incredible courage while fighting against the devil. You can still be part of heaven." Sehun reassured him.</p>
<p>"But Sehun, that's not right. I don't deserve to be there and I also want to be a human if possible. I wanna stay with Serena. I’m not going to leave her, I promised her." Mark said making Sehun sigh.</p>
<p>"Fine then, you can go back to being mortal and powerless if your love deserves so much. But what if Jinyoung comes back for you?" Sehun looked at Mark but Seungwoo answered for him.</p>
<p>"He won't! They will stay in this town and I will protect them. Let him be human Sehun. I think you also understood the importance of love." Seungwoo gave him a meaningful look.</p>
<p>"I know. Very well then, Mark shall stay in the human world. As long as you stay away from your angel form, you will gradually become human so no need for an additional process." Sehun informed Mark who nodded in agreement. </p>
<p>"And what are we going to do with the other demon? Can we save him somehow?" Seungwoo asked genuinely concerned about Eden's sorrow.</p>
<p>"That I don't know. I'm waiting for Yugyeom to join the meeting." Sehun answered and as soon as he finished his phrase Yugyeom walked out of the bedroom and joined them.</p>
<p>"They are fine. I gave them a relaxing herb since their nerves weren't in good condition, especially Eden's. They will be sleeping for a few hours to recover mentally. So now, can you enlighten me about what happened?" Yugyeom took a seat next to Mark and Sehun did a recap of the events to him.</p>
<p>"Wow, you are a Han? I'm so glad you are back in action! You even encountered the devil so fast. Amazing!" Yugyeom exclaimed in admiration and Seungwoo grew embarrassed, shaking his head.</p>
<p>"Well Yugyeom, focus now. I need your knowledge on how we can help a dead demon." Sehun brought him back to the real problem.</p>
<p>"Why do we need to save a dead demon, to begin with?" Yugyeom looked at Sehun like he was speaking in an unknown language.</p>
<p>"Because he fought against the devil and denied his own kind. Yugyeom I already explained that, where is your mind wandering?" Sehun scolded him and Yugyeom apologized.</p>
<p>"Well, it depends. Is he just dead or is he in the soul extinction state? In the  second case, it will be difficult to do something." Yugyeom’s tone turned serious as he waited for more information.</p>
<p>"He is sealed to extinct by the Devil himself. This is bad." Sehun sighed deeply. Yugyeom’s eyes drifted away staring in the empty space, thinking and recalling the forbidden book of resurrection.</p>
<p>"Yes! There is a way! It's forbidden though. We aren't supposed to use this lightly without the approval of God or his great archangels. But we are lucky cause Sehun is one of the great three." Yugyeom gave them hope and Sehun looked at him curiously. "What else do you need Yugy?" He asked.</p>
<p>"This is a rather complicated technique but it’s the only one that can stop soul extinction. Therefore it needs a replacement. What I mean to say is that we need to drop an angel in the human world and absorb all his powers away to channel to the dead guy. The angel may sacrifice his nature but at least they get to live as a human so it’s not that bad, right?" Yugyeom looked at them as Sehun and Seungwoo were eyeing Mark meaningfully.</p>
<p>"Oh but that fallen angel can never be an angel again when he dies. That's the drawback." Yugyeom added.</p>
<p>"It's ok. I don't mind that. Since I want to live as a human I will give away my powers to help Jackson." Mark told them and swallowed, a bit scared but determined.</p>
<p>"Mark you don't have to go that far if you don't want to. It's a risk." Sehun gave him a compassionate look.</p>
<p>"No, I will do it. I'm okay. Jackson died to protect his loved one. He was also a friend of Serena. I want to help him. What's next Yugyeom?" Mark urged him to continue.</p>
<p>"The last piece to the ceremony is fortunately sitting with us in this room. And that is Seungwoo." Yugyeom said and everyone looked at him with widened eyes. "As you all know, angels have a bond with the Han clan from ancient times. Together they have also made combined techniques to strengthen their bonds and made sure they need both parties to act." Yugyeom explained but Sehun already knew that. What he didn't know was the healing techniques as another archangel was in charge of healing orders.</p>
<p>Seungwoo gave them more information on his origins as Mark seemed lost. "The Han clan came from hell and possessed magic unknown to God and his angels. The first ancestor was a pure demon, royal guard of the devil. He learned many secrets of dark magic. Then he fell in love with a beautiful human lady and left hell on his own. Therefore he took his powers with him and offered a deal to God. If God protected him and his entire family by the devil, then he would share his magic with heaven, created at the very depths of hell and he would make sure to fight demons until his last breath. God agreed and gave upon the first Han the blessing of being untouched by the devil, a blessing only humans can have. Han then grew his magic and made his clan immune to all demons. As to why it applies only to us is a secret he never shared, but it must have to do with being a pure demon who got blessed by the holy spirit." He finished and Mark was surprised by all the information.</p>
<p>"You guys have demon blood in your veins? But also a holy blessing? Just wow." He commented in awe and Yugyeom coughed to interrupt and continued with the technique. "So we all need to be present in the room with the guy. I will say the chanting, Sehun will repeat after me giving his agreement. After that Mark does the same. Seungwoo then takes the newly formed seal and places it on Jackson's forehead. Are we clear?" Yugyeom asked and they all nodded. " Fine then, I will summon the book and we can start.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eden opened up her eyes slowly and blinked a few times trying to recognize her surroundings. She felt a body next to her and jumped a bit startled. She looked and noticed that it was Serena lying next to her. " Miss demon? What are we doing here?" She touched her forehead a bit dizzy from the medicine. "Oh right we had a fight and then we left for Seungwoo's house. This must be his bedroom." She checked on Serena to make sure she was breathing normally and then got up. "Jackson! My Jackson! Where is he?!" Eden was struck with the image of what had happened to him and ran out of the room to go find everyone else.</p>
<p>She heard a commotion in the office room and walked there. She opened the door and entered. Everyone turned to look at her as they were surprised to see her there.</p>
<p>"Eden! You are already awake? I thought the medicine would let you sleep for a few hours." Yugyeom exclaimed, holding a big tome book in his hands. It was silver with an anaglyph cover and a few gold details. A huge crystal was placed in the middle of it.</p>
<p>"What are you all doing here? What are going to do to my Jackson?" She asked and looked at his dead body, surrounded by Sehun's holy aura.</p>
<p>"Eden calm down. We are here to help him. We are going to save him." Sehun told her calmly. "He is going to be an angel like you. If we succeed he is going to wake up in heaven." He continued, thinking maybe it was better not to use “if” in front of her.</p>
<p>"He can be saved? That's great news." She burst into tears and hugged Sehun. "Please do your best master. If he disappears I won't be able to go on." She held onto his cloth tightly and sniffed.</p>
<p>"We will do everything we can Eden, we promise." Sehun pulled her back gently to look into her eyes and reassure her. "Now please stay to the side and let us concentrate as it is very important." He kindly asked her and she nodded her head, walking to the couch and sitting down quietly. She was going to pray for Jackson as the guys did their own part.</p>
<p>"We are ready to start. Stand in a circle. Seungwoo and Sehun next to me. Mark across me. I will pass the book to Sehun, then he will do the same for Mark. Once Mark finishes reading his part, he will close the book and give it to Seungwoo. The seal will be formed above the crystal and it has to be placed on Jackson's forehead by Seungwoo. If this is successful Jackson's body will be transferred immediately to heaven and he will take a few days to wake up." Yugyeom explained the ceremony in more detail. The rest nodded and Sehun deactivated his holy aura so they could begin the process.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Carved In My Feathery Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Soundtrack: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ij33XyZXjBs">VICTON-Nightmare</a></em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Jackson felt his head heavy upon waking up, five days later to his successful resurrection as an angel. He looked around cluelessly. His mind was blank and empty of any memory or information. He was like an infant that was just born. </p>
<p>"Oh, you're finally awake! Welcome to heaven mr. Jackson." A boy who was sitting on a chair next to his bed, smiled at him brightly and closed the book he was reading prior to Jackson opening his eyes. "I'm Yugyeom, nice to meet you."</p>
<p>"And I am Jackson?" He asked as he couldn't remember even his own name. The boy nodded to him and patted his shoulder. "It's typical to lose your memories when you become an angel. It's a new life for you Jackson. Don't panic. It isn't essential to remember anything. You will make new memories while you train to become part of an order. Everyone is kind and helpful here so don't worry." Yugyeom's calm presence made Jackson feel at ease and he nodded his head in agreement. </p>
<p>"I need to inform master that you woke up. Meanwhile, my apprentice will come to check on you to make sure you are healthy and all. Feel free to order anything you need for the time being." Yugyeom told him and left the room. Jackson sighed and relaxed back on his comfortable pillow, staring at the ceiling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena and Mark had just moved into their own apartment, bought with the credit card Jinyoung had given Serena some time ago. They were still in the process of decorating and placing furniture in the rooms. </p>
<p>"We should take a break baby." Serena hugged him from behind and rested her head on his back tiredly. </p>
<p>"We have just started Serena." Mark chuckled and turned around to look at her pouty face. "I don't have the same stamina as before Mark. I'm human now." She sighed and crossed her arms. </p>
<p>"Oh those excuses, my lazy little girl." He shook his head in disapproval and picked her up over his shoulder, taking her to the couch. "See I'm human too but I still got my power." Mark giggled and let her down on it. </p>
<p>"I'm not little, I'm indeed older than you by thousands of years," Serena complained and Mark kept teasing her. "Sure, whatever makes you happy, sexy." He patted her head and sat next to her, relaxing. </p>
<p>"Mark, I want to ask you something.." Serena laid her head on his lap and looked up at him. Mark nodded and took her hand in his, holding it lovingly. </p>
<p>"Are you sure you wanted to leave the angel's life forever? This is a big price to pay." She asked him and he looked down at her, smiling. "You are worth it baby. I wouldn't want an eternity alone. I want a life with you, no matter what kind we are. I just want to be with you. You did the same for me. You sacrificed your ancient nature for your love. Why wouldn't I do the same, since I love you so much." He gently rubbed her cheek and kissed her lips. </p>
<p>"I love you too, Mark. I don't regret a thing." She pulled him back to kiss him harder. </p>
<p>"I thought someone was tired." Mark raised an eyebrow teasingly and tickled her sides. She squirmed, laughing and telling him to stop. </p>
<p>"Wasn't it so convenient that you could save Jackson along with becoming a human? He got really lucky! I wonder how he is doing up there." Serena sat up from him and straightened her body. </p>
<p>"I asked Yugyeom to let us know when he wakes up so I guess we will hear news from heaven soon," Mark said and got up, stretching. "Come on lazy, back to work." He pointed for her to follow him and she did, mumbling curses behind his back. </p>
<p>"I heard you!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sehun arrived with Eden outside of Jackson's room. Before they could get in, he touched each side of her shoulders and looked at her. "Listen Eden, I know it's hard to keep your enthusiasm down but you need to be calm and patient ok? Jackson is like a baby now and he needs to adjust to his new environment smoothly. Do you understand?" </p>
<p>Eden nodded her head, looking at him like a scolded puppy. "Yes, master I understand. Can we go in now please?" She put her hands together in a begging sign and Sehun turned around to open the door. </p>
<p>They walked in quietly and saw Jackson eating the soup the healer angel had left for him when he came to check on him. Eden couldn't keep her tears when she saw him awake and alive. The days that passed in agony and anticipation finally paid off. </p>
<p>"Hello!" Jackson greeted them happily, waving one hand at them. "Why is the beautiful lady crying?" He asked looking at Eden who sobbed more when she heard how he called her. </p>
<p>Sehun sighed and rolled his eyes. "Get yourself together kid." He poked her sides and whispered to her. "She is happy to see you, Jackson." He then turned to answer Jackson and smiled at him. </p>
<p>"Oh, I'm happy too! You are all so good with me here. What are your names?" Jackson sipped a spoonful and gave them a big smile. </p>
<p>"I'm Sehun and she is-" </p>
<p>"I'm your bunny, Jackson." Eden interrupted Sehun and ran to the bed, hugging him desperately. Jackson was startled and tried to save the soup, while she was clinging to him. "Oh hi bunny. What a cute name." He said and looked in her eyes. His blank stare broke Eden's heart and made more tears run down her red cheeks. </p>
<p>Sehun grabbed her by the back of her dress and pulled her close to him. "Her name is Eden. She is my apprentice, hence my bad luck." He sighed deeply. "I'm the archangel of the fighting orders. You are going to be my apprentice as well Jackson." He informed him and Jackson widened his eyes in excitement. </p>
<p>"Wow, I'm gonna be in the angel army! Cool." He exclaimed and finished his soup, setting the bowl aside. </p>
<p>"We're gonna be together daddy." Eden sniffed and wiped her tears, looking at him with bittersweet eyes. </p>
<p>"What's a daddy? Are we family?" Jackson wondered confused. </p>
<p>"No no Jackson, don't mind her." Sehun poked her again and she yelped, pouting. "We will leave you to rest for now. Tomorrow we will be taking a walk around heaven." Sehun told him and Jackson nodded, drinking his juice. </p>
<p>"Bye Sehun, bye bunny. I will see you tomorrow." Jackson waved them off, smiling and lying back to his pillow. </p>
<p>"He called me bunny!" Eden started crying again when they left the room. "But he doesn't remember what that means. Master, it hurts." She was sobbing uncontrollably and Sehun took her to his arms. He patted her head softly like a baby. "Shh I know, but you need to be strong for you and him. You need to teach him from the beginning and show him little by little what he meant to you and you to him. I'm sure one day it will happen for him to remember. Maybe not exactly memories but the feeling in his soul." Sehun calmed her down with his soothing words. </p>
<p>Eden looked at him and nodded her head. "You are right, master. You are so clever! I will do my best!" She clenched her fists and smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena had a shower after they finished housework and put on some clothes as Seungwoo would come to visit for dinner.</p>
<p>"I ordered food since we didn't have the time to make anything," Mark said when she walked out of the bedroom.</p>
<p>"Well even the house is not ready yet, but Seungwoo sounded so excited on the phone. He wants to share it with us. I hope he doesn't mind the house is such a mess." Serena sighed and helped Mark to prepare the table.</p>
<p>"Oh, I don't think he will mind that." Mark laughed and grabbed a bottle of wine to serve with their food.</p>
<p>They heard the door knocking after a while and Serena went to open it, welcoming Seungwoo in.</p>
<p>"Hi guys, I brought you some cookies for my first visit here." Seungwoo smiled and handed a box to Serena. "They are handmade of course." He added and walked in.</p>
<p>"Oh thank you Seungwoo, it wasn't necessary. Sorry for the mess here but we are still unpacking." Serena took his jacket and led him to the dinner table.</p>
<p>"Don't mention it. Everything happened so quickly. You just moved here yesterday. Of course, you couldn't have finished." Seungwoo smiled and greeted Mark as well.</p>
<p>"I'm going to get the food, excuse me." Mark went to the door when the bell rang and came back to serve the food to them.</p>
<p>"Thank you Mark. You are so nice." Seungwoo smiled and Serena giggled. "He is really spoiling me, right?" She teased Mark and pinched his cheek.</p>
<p>"You had any news about Jackson? Did he wake up already?" Seungwoo asked, taking a bite.</p>
<p>"Yeah, Yugyeom informed me earlier. He woke up today but of course, he remembers nothing." Mark answered.</p>
<p>"Well, at least he is alive. But poor Eden, it must be hard on her." Serena sighed, and took a big bite, staffing her mouth and munching.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but if it's meant to be, they will be together, even if Jackson won't initially remember," Seungwoo commented.</p>
<p>"So what's the exciting news you wanted to tell us Seungwoo?" Mark asked, sipping some wine.</p>
<p>"I decided to write a book about my story. What happened to my life when you guys came and all. I also want to include your stories. I had a dream where I was holding a book in my hands and people were congratulating me, so I was inspired." Seungwoo explained to them, sounding motivated.</p>
<p>"That's a great idea Seungwoo! But of course, you need to keep it to a fantasy scenario. If you write it as real events, people will think you are crazy." Serena chuckled and Seungwoo nodded. "Of course, it's not like the world knows about us, right?" He said and laughed.</p>
<p>"I think it will be a great success Seungwoo." Mark cheered him and smiled.</p>
<p>"What I want from you guys is to tell me what you saw when you connected spiritually," Seungwoo asked them. "Was it memories from Mark’s past life?"</p>
<p>"How do you know we did that?" Serena wondered and Seungwoo looked down. "I was observing you that day, I'm sorry. I came with the will to talk with you but didn't want to interrupt the process." He answered her.</p>
<p>"Oh, it's ok, no worries. We can tell you all about it." Serena looked at Mark to have his agreement before she could start narrating the events. Mark nodded in approval and so she began telling Seungwoo about the World War 2 events.</p>
<p>"Wow, it's actually scary how everyone's story is connected to that era. My grandpa disappeared during that war, signifying the lost legacy of my clan. You met Mark and saved his life from a massacre of his village. And I also heard from Eden that she and Jackson also met during that period, but I'm yet to know the details." Seungwoo commented when Serena finished her story.</p>
<p>"Yes, it's not a coincidence, right? Although, I was always wondering why angels didn't track your grandfather down earlier." Serena asked him.</p>
<p>"World War 2 was a busy period for both hell and heaven, too many fights, so many dead people to gather. Both parties were actively involved in the war, as you also must know from being a demon at the time. My grandpa was lost during a bombing of this city. His father entrusted the whole clan legacy to Sehun. When the war ended, Sehun actively looked for the heir. But my grandpa had his name changed as well and with only a photo in his hands, it was difficult to find him. When my father learned that grandpa was a lost war child he started looking up for our roots. Like, he dedicated his life to it. Then he found out from databases grandpa's real name and the city of our origins. We changed our surname and moved here. Then my father also bought back the family house which I'm living in. I guess that triggered the angels into figuring out who I was." Seungwoo explained to them and Serena was nodding her head.</p>
<p>"I see. It was meant to happen now. We were all meant to meet during this mission." She said and looked at Mark who smiled at her.</p>
<p>"I believe so too. I have one more question. What was the end of the previous life of Mark? Did you have a memory of this?" Seungwoo asked them.</p>
<p>"We didn't see this together but Serena dreamt of it after the battle when she was unconscious. She hasn't yet told me either. So I'm as curious as you." Mark told him and they both looked at Serena.</p>
<p>"Well, it's not something pleasant that's why is difficult for me to say, but I will tell you. It's essential to finish the story after all." Serena sighed and started narrating what she saw in her sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Serena and Mark were fighting the enemy close to the forest. A party of the enemies found out that Mark and a few others were organizing attacks against them in secrecy. Mark drove them away from the main village and a battle started between them and his team as he wouldn't be captured so easily. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Things were seemingly in favor of Mark and Serena, as they wiped out everyone. "Mark, we need to leave! They will send more soldiers against us." Serena told him, as they were trying to catch their breaths, also having a few wounds here and there. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I don't think you can go with him Serena." She heard a familiar voice behind her and turned around to look. It was Azazel, the leader of her order and one of the ancient great demons. "You think we wouldn't find you? Or that we would let you go around as you like?" He walked close to her along with two other demons by his side.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Serena, who are they? What do they want from you?" Mark asked confused. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Stay out of this boy. Or if you want, run for your life. All we want is this one." Azazel grabbed Serena by the neck and picked her up. "Jinyoung told me to take you back alive but I prefer to break you right here." He smirked and brought her close to him, pressing her neck and licking her face. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Don't touch her you filth!" Mark made a disgusted face and pushed him away with all his power. Serena fell on Mark's arms and coughed. "Mark please go away. You can't fight these people." She begged him and stayed between him and a furious demon that was coming back towards them holding his sword. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Games are over. You two are tiring me out." He raised his hand and was about to stab Serena and end her demonic existence. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His blade pierced through some fresh flesh and blood ran like water as Mark was the one who took it, pushing Serena away. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No! Mark no! Why?" Serena screamed and burst into tears as Azazel pulled his blade back and kicked Mark's body to the ground. "Damn boy, you wanted to die so much, tsk." He scoffed and went for Serena, but angels appeared on the spot and started a fight with them. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Serena found a chance to go and hug Mark as he was letting out his last breath. "I love you. I would protect you again and again if I had the chance, Serena." He said weakly and smiled. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Mark please! Don't die on me, please Mark! I love you so much, baby." She was crying and petting his face. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Don't cry Serena, I'm happy I’m dying in your arms." He said and closed his eyes. Serena sobbed, wept and kept holding him, until she was taken away by Jinyoung who came especially to drag her back in hell.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wow, that was so romantic and kinda similar to what happened this time too," Seungwoo commented when Serena finished talking.</p>
<p>"Yeah, he is always my guardian angel." Serena hugged Mark and kissed his cheek. "But I felt so bad when I had that memory. He died because of me, if I never had approached him back then..." She sighed.</p>
<p>"Baby, what are you talking about? If you had never approached me we wouldn't be together now either. It was our fate. I regret nothing." Mark looked at her and held her hand in his.</p>
<p>"I have one question though... Mark became an angel after dying protecting a demon?" Seungwoo asked and Mark nodded his head wondering the same thing.</p>
<p>"I guess it's because he didn't know I was a demon and he protected me out of pure love. Angels were around at that time, so one must have seen his heroic move and decided to take him to heaven." Serena explained to them. </p>
<p>"That's true. Where do souls that don’t belong in heaven or hell go though?" Mark asked.</p>
<p>"Oh, I know that, I've read they just wander as souls in the spirit world, the other side as it is called. From there, hell and heaven can also go and select to recruit. Some souls are born again in bodies as humans or animals etc. But no soul disappears forever unless you perform soul extinction to someone who just died." Seungwoo informed them and Serena nodded her head agreeing with the facts.</p>
<p>They kept talking about the spiritual world and other things, while drinking and enjoying Seungwoo's cookies throughout the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Flying Without Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Soundtrack: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TsbIyx0HOTc&amp;ab_channel=NURULANIFAHBTJASNI-">GOT7 - I Won't Let You Go</a></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>Eden was getting ready in her room excited as her master gave her permission, after a whole week, to take a walk with Jackson alone. She wore the clothes Jackson had bought for her when they had their first date back in the human world, along with the bunny headband.</p>
<p>They had planned to meet at the central gate, since Jackson knew how to go there alone. He was waiting for her, looking a bit confused but as sexy as ever in his new costume. He was wearing a pair of loose white pants and a sleeveless open white shirt, leaving his muscles visible. He was barefoot and his wings were still growing on his back.</p>
<p>"Hello Jackson!" She waved at him happily while running to meet him. She tripped on a small rock and fell on him. Jackson held her in his strong arms firmly and helped her gain her balance again. "Are you ok, bunny?" He asked worried and she nodded.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I'm so clumsy." Eden blushed and pulled away, looking down. Jackson checked her from head to toe and his jaw dropped. "Wow, you look amazing bunny. Makes my appetite so big, just looking at you." He said and Eden blushed harder and forgot how to breathe.</p>
<p>She wanted to tell him that the clothes were his gift but Sehun warned her to not interfere with his mindset. "Thanks, daddy. Come on, let's start our walk." She took his hand, where he still wore their couple’s bracelet and they began walking towards the big forest.</p>
<p>"What is that bracelet about bunny?" Jackson asked her as he could see she had one on her wrist as well.</p>
<p>"I'm afraid I cannot tell you about it, Jackson. You need to find out inside you." Eden smiled and touched where his heart was supposed to be. She quickly felt her cheeks hot as she was touching his bare skin and pulled her hand back, but Jackson grabbed it firmly and kept it there.</p>
<p>"Can you hear it? It's because I'm so excited we are finally alone." Jackson told her and kissed her hand before letting her pull it back. She was at a loss for words and felt like she would faint any time soon.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm not saying that master Sehun is not a good guy, but he was annoyingly interrupting between us," Jackson added and laughed. Eden agreed and laughed with him as they reached a very beautiful sight. A huge lake was spreading before their eyes and over the blue sky. The sound of the waterfalls was blending with the chirping of the birds, completing a very picturesque scenery.</p>
<p>"Wow, this is really heaven, isn't it? I've only seen fire and darkness before." Jackson said without thinking much and then raised his eyebrow. "Why did I just say that? I don't know." He sighed and Eden deeply hoped inside her heart that he would remember things about his past and eventually theirs.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you like it so much here." Eden just smiled and walked with him to sit at a rock, near the lake. </p>
<p>"Of course I do. They take care of me, I'm gonna be in the angel army and I also got a bunny all for my own." Jackson answered and gave a slap on her butt playfully, as she was walking in front of him. </p>
<p>Eden gasped and jumped up, turning around to look at him flustered. "Daddy, what was that?" She asked blushing. </p>
<p>"Oh I'm sorry, I felt like doing it. You liked it, didn't you?" He pouted and Eden chuckled as he looked like a hurt puppy. </p>
<p>The sky grew into a very nice purple color as the sun was setting and they needed to go back since they had promised to Sehun. </p>
<p>"I really had so much fun today with you bunny." Jackson stood up from the rock and offered his hand to help her up too.  Eden took it and he brought her close to him. "I shouldn't feel that way but I want to devour you whole." He ran his thumb over her lips and his gaze was dark, making hot waves travel all around her body. She swallowed and closed her eyes as Jackson left a gentle kiss on her lips.</p>
<p>She was thinking about it all the way back and her heart was about to jump out of her body. Even if her Jackson was anew as an angel and without his memories, he still chose her again. He had again fallen for her and wanted to be around her as it felt for him the most comfortable thing to do.</p>
<p>When they returned to the central gate, Jackson leaned into her ear and whispered to her. "Next time I won't let you go with just a kiss, bunny." He touched her bunny ears playfully and walked away to go to his room, leaving behind a very bewildered Eden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time was passing slower in hell, as even after one month of the battle events, Jinyoung still hadn't recovered fully. He wouldn't be able to visit the human world anytime soon. He was spending his time watching the lives of Seungwoo and Serena with Mark through portals. He already knew Jackson became an angel as, when the demon seal was broken, he felt it back in his throne room. He was so frustrated that they were all doing well and his fight went all in vain.</p>
<p>"If you think I will let your little happiness last for any longer you are mistaken." He hissed maliciously, clenching his fist while seated on his throne in all his malevolence. "Call for two demons to leave immediately for the human world. I have a mission for them." He ordered one of the guards and smirked to himself. "Hopefully this will be your last night together little lovebirds." He sighed deeply in a mocking tone and kept looking at a certain location through the portal in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is a really nice place Mark. Thank you for bringing me here." Serena looked around at the luxury restaurant Mark took her out for a night date.</p>
<p>"Well I finally got a job baby, so I wanted us to celebrate that. We will be making our own money soon." Mark smiled and touched her hand gently.</p>
<p>"You mean you will be making money, I'm still searching for a job" Serena pouted cutely and Mark laughed. "Mine is yours too, you know that." He leaned in and gave her a kiss.</p>
<p>"I know baby, I'm so happy for you! We can finally throw this card away. I don't want to depend on him anymore. I want nothing to do with anything related to hell." Serena sighed and Mark nodded.</p>
<p>Their food arrived a few moments later and Mark was nervously waiting for her to grab a bite.</p>
<p>"Are you ok Mark? Why are you staring at me?" Serena asked him with a full bite on her fork and about to eat it.</p>
<p>"You are just so beautiful baby and I love the way you eat." He grinned and kept staring as she took the bite in. Serena was smiling too when she felt something solid and hard on her teeth and then coughed as she almost swallowed the thing. She grabbed a napkin and took it out, being all red from coughing. "What the hell is that?" She cursed before taking a look at the napkin and seeing a silver ring with a ruby on the center, shining covered in food.</p>
<p>"Baby, I'm sorry about that." Mark was trying to hold his laughter while looking at her half pissed half surprised face.</p>
<p>"Mark what is that? Are you crazy? I almost choked!" Serena cleaned the ring with a wet tissue and looked at it better.</p>
<p>"Well don't you love it when I do that to you?" Mark smirked darkly and Serena blushed and hit him playfully. "Hey, you dirty pervert!" She yelled and everyone turned to look at them.</p>
<p>Mark laughed, took the ring from her and kneeled before her, taking her hand in his. "Serena, do you want to marry me? I swear to love you and protect you until my last breath. So please say yes." He looked up at her with puppy eyes and everyone around them waited in agony with their mouths open.</p>
<p>Serena looked at them and then Mark and she burst into tears of happiness. "Yes! I do baby! I want to be with you forever." She said between sniffs and Mark placed the ring on her finger with everyone clapping. Serena kneeled down with him and hugged him tightly, letting her tears run freely.</p>
<p>"Baby, you make me the happiest man in the world." Mark pet her hair and got up, pulling her on him gently and kissing her lips. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck.</p>
<p>A waiter walked to them with champagne in his hand and two glasses. "Excuse me, sir and lady, this is a gift from our restaurant for this happy event." He smiled and they went back to their seats so that the waiter could serve them.</p>
<p>"To our bright future together." They raised their glasses and made a toast, sipping some champagne and smiling at each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jackson had started attending the training for newcomer angels that would join the fighting order under master Sehun. Eden was waiting for him outside the building as they had planned to go for a night walk when his lessons were over.</p>
<p>He walked out a while later, followed by a bunch of female angels who were squealing over him.</p>
<p>"Jackson you were so cool at the target training." One black haired girl touched his biceps and sighed while another blondie took his arm. "So strong! You're gonna be the best angel Jackson." She said as more girls were trying to get near him.</p>
<p>Jackson was smiling and thanking them genuinely, unaware that Eden was looking angrily at them from afar.</p>
<p>"Can you teach us to be as good as you Jackson? Please." The girls said in unison and Jackson laughed innocently.</p>
<p>"You go train on your own. Jackson is busy." Eden pulled him close to her and hissed at the group of girls.</p>
<p>"Bunny! You are here!" Jackson hugged her happily, not quite understanding the situation and why the girls all looked mad, including his bunny. Eden hugged him back and glared at the girls who were walking away, pouting.</p>
<p>"Jackson, you should be more careful with them ok? Don't let them come too close to you." Eden warned him and Jackson nodded his head like an obedient puppy. "I'm sorry bunny, I didn't know that would make you mad." He kissed her cheek and Eden smiled at him softly. "I know baby, it's not your fault. Come on, let's go for our walk, the sun has already set. I can't wait to enjoy the night view." She took his hand and started walking to the woods.</p>
<p>They soon reached their favorite place. The lake they both discovered on their first date in heaven a while ago. At night time it looked just as majestic as it did during daytime. The moon reflected on the silent waters and there were fireflies, lighting up the green around them.</p>
<p>"It's so beautiful at night." Eden smiled and went to sit on the rock. She was wearing her angel costume this time matching with Jackson’s.</p>
<p>"Yeah, beautiful scenery and my beautiful bunny. What else could I ask for?" Jackson walked to the rock as well and sat next to her, patting his lap. "Come here, baby." He looked at her and she blushed, moving to sit on his lap.</p>
<p>"I don't want you to feel jealous of other girls, because daddy only has eyes for his bunny ok?" Jackson patted her thigh softly and kissed her pouting cheek.</p>
<p>Eden changed her grimace immediately upon hearing the word ‘daddy’. Was Jackson remembering things little by little? She really hoped so. "Yes daddy, I won't be so mad again. I promise." She hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark and Serena left the restaurant later at night to return to their place. They walked home since it was close. Upon turning to a dark alley, they felt eyes watching them and looked around for any clue. </p>
<p>"Mark? I think we should go out on an open road again." Serena told him and they attempted to run back to the main street but someone blocked their way. They tried to run the opposite way but there was a person behind them as well. </p>
<p>"Oh look at the two little mice being trapped." A man laughed and his eyes shined red into the darkness. </p>
<p>"It was always my wish to see you dead Serena. Finally, I got the chance to do it myself." A woman's voice spoke, walking from the shadows to reveal herself. </p>
<p>"Oh, it's you Ruth..." Serena looked at her and recognized the female demon. "Jinyoung is still salty about us?" She asked mockingly. </p>
<p>"How dare you talk like that about the dark lord? You were always smug and thinking you were superior to others but being human, made you even worse Serena." Ruth spat the last words. "We should kill her first. The boy is cute, we could have some fun." She continued and licked her lips while looking at Mark.</p>
<p>"Don’t you dare touch him bitch!" Serena yelled at her and stood in front of Mark who was thinking of a way to get away from the demons. </p>
<p>"Oh, you won't be alive to see what I will do to him Serena." Ruth laughed evilly and launched herself to Serena. Her attack never found its target though as she was thrown back by a kick that a mysterious girl landed after appearing in front of Serena and Mark. </p>
<p>"If it isn't my favorite target, Ruth." The girl smirked and drew a sword from inside her long leather coat. "Are you two ok?" She turned to look at Serena and Mark who nodded their heads still lost on what just happened. The girl was wearing black shorts with a black sleeveless crop top under her coat and black thigh boots. Her hair was long and wavy and their color a very lively ginger. She looked really cool and Serena thought she might be a demon hunter. </p>
<p>"This is not your business! That girl over there is an ancient demon that I have to finish off, so stay out of this." Ruth told to the ginger girl. </p>
<p>"That girl over there seems pretty human to me so I don't care what your business is but I will fight you anyway." The ginger girl jumped on Ruth and they began clashing. </p>
<p>"Baby, are you ok?" Serena asked Mark who was nodding his head. "Come on, snap out of it, we need to go away from here. There is still the male demon that can attack us." She took his hand to run but the latter was already near them and grabbed Mark by the shirt, pulling him on him. </p>
<p>"I can just throw him away and he will be crashed", the demon laughed and held Mark like he weighed nothing. </p>
<p>"Leave him alone!" Serena shouted at the demon and went to punch him in the face but when she touched him she was the one that hurt her hand. He was too strong and his body was like a rock. Serena winced and held her hurt hand with the other, staring at him. </p>
<p>"You don't have your powers anymore Serena, don't try meaningless things. You amuse me." The demon laughed and threw Mark at her, causing her to fall down with Mark on top. "I will crush you both, since you love each other so much, then die together!" He growled and headed towards them when someone stopped him in his tracks by piercing through his back all the way out on his stomach. The male demon left a yell of despair before falling on the ground lifeless. </p>
<p>"Seungwoo! It's you!" Mark got up from Serena, helping her up as well. They both patted their clothes to clean off the dirt and looked at Seungwoo who stood proudly next to the demon's corpse. </p>
<p>"Hello guys, didn't know it was you who got into trouble with demons. What happened?" Seungwoo asked them. </p>
<p>"We were going home when they attacked us. Jinyoung sent them to kill us. He still can't relax after what happened." Serena informed him and Seungwoo sighed. "I told him I wouldn't let anyone harm you. I meant it! Hope he learns his lesson from now on." Seungwoo said and looked behind Serena and Mark to see that another battle was going on. </p>
<p>"Oh that's another hunter and she is fighting Ruth. Bet she needs a hand. Ruth is a very strong demon", Serena informed him. </p>
<p>"Ok guys, I got it from here. You two can go. If someone else attacks you on the go I will know it and come immediately." Seungwoo assured them. </p>
<p>"Thank you Seungwoo. Take care and call us when you finish." Mark smiled and thanked him, taking Serena's hand. Seungwoo nodded and waved them off to join the fight. </p>
<p>"I was literally losing it back there baby. I thought it was our end." Mark sighed in relief as they reached their home. </p>
<p>"I know, but don't worry Mark. You don't need to always be the strong one and protect me. We are humans now so we have weaknesses more than before." Serena smiled at him and touched his hand. "We're here for each other and we won't let anything ruin that, so trust me that when you are lost I will be there to pull you out of it." She continued and they kissed lovingly before walking in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Bunny & Her Daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Soundtrack: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3hxKNpKITkM">GOT7 - Crash &amp; Burn</a></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>Jackson held Eden in his lap and pet her hair softly as they were silent for a little while, enjoying the sounds of nature around them. Eden could also listen to his heartbeat as she was laying her head on his chest.</p>
<p>"You know, when I'm with you I feel like I'm home. It feels like I've known you forever." Jackson said and sighed lovingly. Eden looked at him smiling and rubbed his cheek. "I'm glad you feel that way, Jackson. Maybe one day you’ll regain your memories as well." She told him and Jackson nodded, taking her hand and kissing it. He stared at her as he kissed her fingers and Eden felt a heat growing inside her. She gently pulled her hand back and blushed, looking away.</p>
<p>"What's wrong, bunny? Did I do something that I shouldn't?" Jackson wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her firmly and pulling her even closer. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to do more inappropriate things now." He kissed her neck, breathing against her hot skin and rubbing her thigh at the cut of her long skirt. Eden whined cutely and whispered his name as he changed her position on him, making her straddle his crotch.</p>
<p>She could already feel a thick bulge forming in his pants. It was poking between her thighs making her panties wet and hot. Jackson moved her on him, grinding against her as he took off her top with his free hand. He kissed her chest all over and licked one of her nipples that were hard from the sudden exposure to the cold air. She bit her lip and held back moans, grasping on his hair.</p>
<p>"Baby girl let me hear your voice. Daddy likes it when you moan for him." Jackson told her and kissed down her stomach making her lie behind while still in his firm grasp.</p>
<p>"Daddy, what if someone passes by or hears?" She asked him breathing. "No one will, it's late at night and it looks pretty isolated. Get up." He commanded her and she did so. He slowly took her panties off while staring up at her full of lust. She was embarrassed and blushing a deep red, but kept watching him as he licked her bare skin, between her legs. Jackson swirled his tongue on her clit and sucked on it hard, making her moans come out of her mouth in an irregular rhythm. He smirked satisfied and slipped his tongue inside, licking around her walls and rubbing her clit with his thumb.</p>
<p>"Oh daddy, please! So good." Eden held his hair and pressed him more against her burning thing. She was about to explode on his face and so she did when he licked over her clit again. Jackson moaned onto her as he cleaned her juices with his tongue. Her legs were shaking and she would collapse if Jackson wasn’t holding tightly on her hips. He helped her sit on his lap again and kissed her passionately.</p>
<p>Eden was still recovering from her high and kissed back instinctively. Jackson took out his hard member and, giving her no break, he picked her waist guiding her down his cock in one go. She gasped and let out a cry of pain and pleasure.</p>
<p>"You're tight, bunny. It feels so good." He growled, leaving soft kisses on her neck and moving inside her slowly. Eden held onto his shoulders, getting hold of the situation and moving her hips on him, matching his rhythm. Once she relaxed completely they started picking up their pace and Jackson's thrusts became harder.</p>
<p>"Daddy, you're breaking me." She whined and laid her head on his shoulder, holding onto his back, pulling down his open shirt. Jackson pounded roughly into her, completely in charge of their moves. She kept crying in pleasure and nipping on his shoulder cutely.</p>
<p>"Damn you're driving me crazy, bunny. So tight around me." He groaned in his deep husky voice and kept hitting her soft spots inside. A few more thrusts and her juices coated his member as she reached her orgasm, moaning his name repeatedly. He pulled out of her when he was on his limits and stood up, letting her down on her knees. She looked up at him, panting and confused. </p>
<p>"Open your mouth for daddy, come on bunny." He stroked his cock and brushed it on her lips. She opened her mouth obediently and Jackson pushed the head inside, moaning as she started licking him softly. He grabbed her hair and pushed himself further in her mouth. She sucked him looking up at him with innocent eyes and Jackson couldn't take it any longer. He held her head in place and thrust deeper, releasing all his load down her throat. She swallowed and blushed a deep red. Jackson pulled out and rubbed his tip on her face, letting a few last drops on her cheeks. "That's my good bunny girl." He patted her head and she gave him cute eyes. "Thank you, daddy." She smiled and Jackson cleaned her face and sat down again, pulling her to his arms. </p>
<p>They both took a few moments to catch their breath and relax, before giving a soft kiss and smiling at each other.  "Our first time was amazing, bunny." Jackson pet her hair, actually wondering why she wasn't a virgin. He didn't ask though so as not to seem rude or ruin the moment. He just smiled at her and held her in his arms as she nodded her head and hugged him tightly. "I love you daddy. So much." She said and sighed. "I love you too bunny. So glad to be here with you." Jackson kissed her hair and looked up onto the dark sky, wishing he could remember something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungwoo had joined the other demon hunter fighting against the female demon named Ruth. The hunter girl seemed very experienced in what she was doing and Seungwoo couldn't help but admire her from time to time.</p>
<p>"Are you a new hunter? I haven't seen you around." The girl asked him as they both landed on the ground after a combined attack that finished off the demoness.</p>
<p>"Actually yeah, I've been doing my training and only joined the fights lately. You must be doing this a lot, you are amazing." Seungwoo commented without much thinking and the girl smiled, fixing her ginger wavy hair and pushing it away from her face. She looked really beautiful and Seungwoo couldn't take his eyes off her.</p>
<p>"I'm a hunter for two years now. It's really hard to keep up both hunting and college." She answered and sighed deeply. "I mean I'm trying to save the world here yet my professors yell at me all the time." She shrugged her shoulders making Seungwoo laugh.</p>
<p>"You are right! They should have given you extra credit." He joked with her as well and introduced himself, telling her his first name, without the last name as he didn't want her to be biased by the fact that he is a Han and adjust her attitude to that.</p>
<p>"My name is Alice. Nice to meet you Seungwoo. You did really good for a new hunter." She smiled and offered her hand for a handshake. Seungwoo took it and smiled back thanking her.</p>
<p>"Were the humans under attack your friends? The demons kept insisting the girl was an ex demon as well." Alice asked him really curious.</p>
<p>"Yes they are my friends and it's a really big story. I have no problem telling you about it if you wanna meet again." Seungwoo blushed looking at the night sky, avoiding her gaze and dreading to hear no as an answer.</p>
<p>"Definitely yes, I'm really curious about the story!" Alice exclaimed without thinking and Seungwoo looked at her, pouting slightly. "Only for the story?" He asked and she chuckled. "No I'm sorry, I meant I want to see you again too." She blushed as well, looking at him and noticing a ring on his middle finger. Her eyes stayed there examining closely as something seemed familiar. Seungwoo noticed and put his hands behind his back, making it seem as natural as he could.</p>
<p>"So how about we exchange numbers and plan to meet tomorrow?" He took out his phone and waited for her answer. Alice gave him her number and also took his. "Then it's decided. We’ll talk tomorrow for more details. Goodnight Seungwoo. You are cute." She leaned in and kissed his cheek, leaving him frozen in his place as she walked away, slowly fading into the darkness of night.</p>
<p>Seungwoo's face grew red and he rubbed his cheek where she had kissed him in a very endearing way, spelling a good night to her. "Oh right, I forgot to call the guys to let them know everything is fine." He realized he needed to call Serena and Mark and so he did on his way home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sehun waited outside Jackson's room with crossed arms and an impatient look on his face as he waited for the couple to come back from their walk. Next to him, Yugyeom was also there for the daily check up on Jackson. </p>
<p>"Master Sehun, please show some compassion to them when they come back, ok? They are in love." Yugyeom told him only to receive a death glare from the archangel. The younger nodded his head and remained silent in his place.</p>
<p>After a little while, the merry couple appeared on the horizon and Sehun was already breathing like an angry taurus ready to attack. "Where have you two been so late if I may know?" He asked trying to maintain his collected posture.</p>
<p>"Oh hi Master, hi Yugyeom." Eden waved at them cheerfully only making Sehun get even angrier.</p>
<p>"I asked you something Eden. It's already so late and Jackson needs to have his check up." Sehun said strictly.</p>
<p>"Oh but it's ok, I don't mind waiting." Yugyeom smiled at them sincerely. Sehun poked him to the sides and rolled his eyes, completely done with the angels he was surrounded by.</p>
<p>"What's the problem master? We just took a walk to the lake." Jackson said to Sehun who kept looking at them suspiciously. His eyes focused on a certain spot on Eden's neck where a hickey was formed.</p>
<p>"What's that? What did you two do? For God's sake! I brought you to heaven and this is how you pay me back, shaming my name and dignity with your incompetence? You are both children of Satan!" Sehun scolded them as his face grew hotter with each word, resulting in him passing out on the floor as he yelled the word Satan to them.</p>
<p>"Poor Master he fainted!" Eden pouted and kneeled by his side as Jackson did the same to the other side.</p>
<p>"Hey Master wake up, it's not that bad." Jackson gave him soft slaps on the cheeks and Sehun slowly regained his consciousness, blinking.</p>
<p>"Oh, he is back with us!" Eden stood above his face trying to figure out if he was ok. Sehun's eyes traveled from her to Jackson and vice versa, terrified. "Is this hell? I knew I would end up here after all. All their fault and I'm stuck with them forever." He muttered nonsense closing his eyes again. </p>
<p>"Hey guys, back away, give him some space to breathe. He is in shock." Yugyeom made them go away and kneeled next to Sehun instead to check on him. "Master it's ok, we're still in heaven." He rubbed on his wrist gently and Sehun opened his eyes and looked at him, sighing in relief. "I'm fine Yugyeom, thank you." He gently pushed his hand aside and got up, giving a disgusted look to the other two angels and walking away, muttering things again.</p>
<p>Yugyeom turned to look at Jackson and Eden who both shrugged and made a grimace of not understanding the commotion at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day Serena woke up first and made breakfast for her and Mark who would go to his first day at work. She served the table and heard steps coming from the bedroom. </p>
<p>"Good morning baby." Mark rubbed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. </p>
<p>"Morning baby! You still want to sleep?" Serena giggles and turns around looking at his pouty face and kissing his lips. "Come on, wake up, you need to go to work. With a cup of coffee and lots of food, you will be fine." She said and helped him sit down, serving them coffee. </p>
<p>"You look so energetic this morning, I worry." Mark teased her and chuckled, sipping some coffee. "Well, I've been so happy since yesterday." She pouted and sat on his lap, showing him her finger with the ring he gave her on. </p>
<p>"Oh is that so? Then I'm gonna be energetic as well because seeing you happy is all I need." He patted her thigh and kissed her softly.</p>
<p>"Oh, I forgot to tell you! Seungwoo said on the phone yesterday that Eden and Jackson will be visiting the human world today. I was thinking we could invite them all to dinner. It will help if Jackson meets with you as well. What do you think?" Mark asked her and she nodded. "Of course I'd love to meet them again too. I will call Seungwoo later to organize it. You focus on your job today." Serena poked his nose and smiled, feeding him some toast with ham and cheese. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungwoo felt his mobile phone vibrating and excused himself to his company to pick it up. "Hello, Serena... Yes, I'm fine, having lunch... Oh, I will meet the guys later in the afternoon... Sure I will call you when I’m with them... Bye bye." He hanged up and smiled at Alice who was sitting across him at a restaurant.</p>
<p>"So Serena is that girl we saved yesterday?" Alice asked him, trying to hide her slight annoyance on the subject.</p>
<p>"Yeah her name is Serena and Mark is her boyfriend. Today we are going to meet our friends from heaven so we had to discuss it. It's the big story I was telling you about." Seungwoo played with his glass of wine nervously.</p>
<p>"You have connections with angels? Really?" Alice widened her eyes at this information and Seungwoo nodded. "I'm pretty sure the rest of the story will leave me speechless." She said excitedly.</p>
<p>"I'm actually writing a book about it, but I guess you will have a sneak peek before everyone else." Seungwoo giggled and looked at her. "I have to start from who I really am first... I didn't say it immediately yesterday because I wanted you to come out with me sincerely and I had no intention of showing off to you either. But after all, you need to know about me so no point hiding it any further. I'm Han Seungwoo of the Han clan of demon hunters." He said and the girl kept her calm, looking at his ring again.</p>
<p>"I reckoned something was going on here, that ring seemed pretty familiar. Every hunter who respects themselves knows about the legendary Han clan. Although we all thought it was lost in time and history. I'm really happy to know the heir is back. I know you carry a heavy burden and I understand your intention to hide it but I won't treat you any differently or like you are more special just because you were born in this clan." Alice touched his hand and spoke some reassuring words that warmed Seungwoo's heart a lot. He looked into her sincere eyes and nodded. "I'm happy you think that way. I feel like I can trust you, Alice, even though I had my faith broken quite recently. But let's take the facts from the beginning." Seungwoo started unfolding the story to Alice who was listening with great interest and focus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jackson and Eden met at the front central gate and waited for Sehun to come and allow them to visit the human world, since they were both apprentices they needed permission from their master.</p>
<p>"What's the matter now, what are you up to this time?" Sehun walked to them with his eyebrow raised and his arms crossed.</p>
<p>"Master, we discussed this the other day. I want to visit the human world to see my friends and I want to take Jackson with me. Did you forget?" Eden asked him and Sehun sighed and nodded. "I remember. But I shouldn't let you go anywhere after what happened yesterday." He looked at both of them irritated and they smiled innocently at him.</p>
<p>"Well, since I promised you the other day to go, you will go but I will come with you too. You need someone to look after you anyway." Sehun went in front of the gate and raised his hand to open it.</p>
<p>"Master Sehun!" Yugyeom came to them running and panting. "Where are you going? I've been looking for you since morning." He said between breaths and Sehun turned to look at him.</p>
<p>"What's the matter Yugyeom?" He asked pulling back Eden who was trying to sneak away and jump into the gate alone with Jackson.</p>
<p>"I have a message from my master to give to you. He has been away on a mission and communicated something to me." Yugyeom said and Sehun pointed him to come with them through the gate. "You can tell me in the human world, come on." He said and they all jumped through the gate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. To Divinity And Beyond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Soundtrack: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oo5wVhmJgww&amp;ab_channel=BlazingPhoenix">VICTON - New World</a></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>Seungwoo finished telling a summary of the story to Alice and they left the restaurant so he could go meet Eden and Jackson.</p>
<p>"Wow, I'm still amazed by what I heard Seungwoo. I can't believe you went through all that and you are still so good and kind. Seriously you are more like an angel." Alice smiled and Seungwoo shook his head blushing at her words.</p>
<p>"Don't say that, I'm just trying like every other human. Anyway, wanna come with me to meet my friends? I don't mind if you come too." He offered her and she hesitated a bit but accepted in the end. They both started walking to the meeting point.</p>
<p>"Oh, Seungwoo is coming!" Eden saw him from afar and started waving in his direction cheerfully. "He has a girl with him." She looked more closely and checked the girl out. "Didn't know he found a new girlfriend." She commented.</p>
<p>"Maybe they are just friends, why do you have to turn everything into romance?" Sehun sighed and scolded her. She pouted and wrapped her arms around Jackson's, laying her head on his shoulder cutely.</p>
<p>"Hi, guys! Long time no see. Oh, I didn't know Sehun and Yugyeom would come too. I'm happy to see you all!" Seungwoo smiled at them and introduced Alice. "This is my new friend Alice. Alice this Jackson and Eden, they are apprentices to Sehun, the warrior archangel. And this is Yugyeom, member of the healing order and one of the best angels under the healer archangel." He also introduced them to her and they all smiled.</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you all really! This is my first time meeting angels." Alice smiled at them a bit nervously.</p>
<p>"This is my first time meeting a cool female hunter too!" Eden clapped excited and Sehun rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>Jackson kept staring at Seungwoo a bit darkly, having his arms crossed to his chest and seemingly pissed about something.</p>
<p>"Serena is also on her way to come here. She wanted to meet you too. Mark is working at the moment, but he will join us later." Seungwoo informed them.</p>
<p>"Oh don't tell me, this is getting so much better." Sehun said sarcastically and looked far behind Seungwoo, noticing Serena approaching them.</p>
<p>"Hi everyone! This feels like a reunion." Serena greeted them and looked at Sehun who had his usual sour expression upon seeing her. "Some things never change huh?" She giggled and pinched his cheek, pulling it playfully.</p>
<p>"Hey not funny!" Sehun slapped her hand away and noticed the ring on her finger. "What's that?" He asked and everyone turned to look at where he had focused his gaze.</p>
<p>"Oh, this? I wanted to tell you when Mark would be with us too but I guess I can't wait for it." Serena blushed and looked at her hand. "Mark proposed to me and I said yes." She told them the news and they all congratulated her with cheers.</p>
<p>"This guy really wanted to sign his doom. Guess it couldn't be helped." Sehun shrugged making everyone laugh.</p>
<p>"Master come on, this is so romantic and nice", Yugyeom commented smiling and clinging to his arm, really moved by the moment. Sehun let him and took a deep breath, turning his gaze to Jackson who seemed like a lost kid.</p>
<p>"I want to invite you all for dinner tonight to celebrate our reunion and everything. Oh, aren't you the one who saved us yesterday?" Serena realized who was standing next to Seungwoo.</p>
<p>"Yes, my name is Alice. Nice to meet you Serena. I heard a lot about you." Alice smiled and offered a handshake. Serena took it and chuckled. "I hope mainly good ones but I doubt."</p>
<p>"Come on, of course, I said mainly good things Serena, don't be like that." Seungwoo teased her and they all laughed.</p>
<p>"So what do you say about dinner at my place tonight?" Serena asked again and they all nodded. "But before that, I would like to go for a walk with Jackson." She said, snapping him out of his own world. He pointed to himself confused and she nodded.</p>
<p>"Bunny, should I go with that lady for a walk?" Jackson asked Eden and she nodded to him sweetly. "Yeah, she is our friend. Don't worry." She said and Serena took Jackson's hand and walked away with him.</p>
<p>"He passed his latest and most years with her so she might help him remember more than us", Sehun told them once they were lost from their sight.</p>
<p>"That's right. She could trigger his memories as a demon but that's not always accurate. Some angels never remember." Yugyeom commented and Sehun gave him a meaningful look.</p>
<p>"Well let's hope it does." Eden sighed without losing her hope. The five of them went to get something to drink and eat at a nearby shop with sweets.</p>
<p>"Eden, we need to talk privately too. You know, about the book." Seungwoo told her while they ordered a milkshake.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, sure, I remember. But what about Alice? You can't leave her alone with them." Eden reminded him and Seungwoo nodded. "I know, she can come with us then. She knows about the story so no problem." Seungwoo answered her.</p>
<p>"Oh don't mind me, if you wanna take some time alone to discuss. I can stay with the angels. I want to talk with them about things. Seems interesting." Alice smiled and assured them that she was fine to stay behind.</p>
<p>"Master this one looks good. Want to get two of these?" Yugyeom pointed to a dessert through the glass showcase. "And coffee too", Sehun added and went to get a table for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry but I don't remember where I know you from. You indeed look familiar though." Jackson smiled and looked at Serena. "Don't worry about it, Jackson. I wish I could tell you but.."</p>
<p>"We shouldn't interfere with the mind and memories." Jackson interrupted her and finished the sentence. "Yeah, I already heard this countless times." He joked but sighed, wishing someone would tell him about his life before becoming an angel.</p>
<p>Serena patted his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look. "I believe in you Jackson, you can do it." She said and that quote triggered his mind. He suddenly saw a dark place, lit with red fires and Serena's words rang inside his head like she had told him again in the past.</p>
<p>"Are you ok Jackson?" She asked worried as he took a step back, holding his forehead. "I'm fine, just had a memory, I think. I keep seeing a dark place with fires. It happens a lot." Jackson informed her and Serena nodded. "You are going to remember Jackson. These are clues that you are on the right track." She reassured him and took him for a walk around Seungwoo's place to help him trigger more memories.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eden narrated her past life with Jackson to Seungwoo, who was so excited to listen to it and take notes.</p>
<p>"This is all so sad Eden. But it's so poetic how your love survived and came alive once again." He commented, holding back tears and took out his handkerchief from his coat’s pocket, not noticing that a photo fell from there as well.</p>
<p>"What is that?" Eden leaned down to pick it up and examined it curiously. "That boy on the photo, I know him from somewhere..." She frowned trying hard to remember.</p>
<p>"This is my grandpa. I got the photo from Sehun. It was the only clue that was left behind when he got lost during World War two." Seungwoo explained to her and by that time Eden had already widened her eyes and opened her mouth. "What's wrong?" Seungwoo asked worried.</p>
<p>"That kid on the photo! It's the boy I saved in my past life Seungwoo." Eden spoke after her realization and left Seungwoo speechless.</p>
<p>"It's really astonishing how we all connected with that era, Eden." He said and put the photo back in his coat’s pocket, sighing. They both started walking back to find the others.</p>
<p>"What about that Alice? Is she just a friend?" Eden poked him playfully and Seungwoo blushed. "Well I like her and I think she does too." He said and Eden smiled warmly. "I'm happy for you Seungwoo. You deserve to find someone." She patted his back softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jackson and Serena were already at the shop where Sehun, Yugyeom and Alice were having coffee and chatting. Jackson searched for Eden with his eyes but couldn't find her or Seungwoo. His face grew red in rage but he tried not to show it.</p>
<p>"Jackson, is everything alright? You look upset... Did Serena do anything to you?" Sehun asked him and Jackson shook his head negatively. "She was very nice, we had an interesting walk." He answered and Serena showed her tongue to Sehun who hurried to blame her.</p>
<p>"Why is Eden not here and what is she doing with that guy?" Jackson couldn't help but ask in the end.</p>
<p>"They had to discuss something important so they left", Sehun answered and Jackson only got angrier.</p>
<p>"Hi, we are back!" Eden walked in and smiled at everyone when her eyes stopped at the angry Jackson. "What is it, daddy? Why are you mad?" She asked him clueless.</p>
<p>"What's about him and you taking a walk, bunny? And why alone?" He asked impatiently without minding his manners.</p>
<p>"Daddy, you don't need to be jealous of Seungwoo, really. We are friends and he wanted my help for a book he is writing." Eden touched his arm and tried to calm him down. Seungwoo also gave him a reassuring smile, but Jackson still looked at them suspiciously on the way to Serena's house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they arrived there Mark had already finished his work and was at home, waiting for them. Serena opened the door with her key and walked in with everyone. He heard the door and walked to them, giving a kiss to Serena before greeting everyone else. </p>
<p>"Very nice place you got here," Sehun commented looking around as everyone proceeded to sit in the living room. </p>
<p>"Thank you, it’s not like heaven but it's good." Mark chuckled and Sehun rolled his eyes playfully at that remark. </p>
<p>"Living with your loved one is the real heaven anyway," Eden commented and smiled, sitting on the floor with Jackson as the couches didn't have enough space for everyone. </p>
<p>Sehun took the armchair above them and Seungwoo sat with Alice and Yugyeom on the couch. Mark sat on the other armchair while Serena served drinks to everyone.</p>
<p>"I've already ordered food so it will be here shortly," Mark informed them and sipped some coffee. Serena sat on his lap and smiled. "I have the best boy." She commented and kissed his cheek. </p>
<p>"Serena told us you are getting married soon. We are so happy for you two!" Yugyeom said and Mark pouted at her. "You told them already without me?" He complained playfully. </p>
<p>"Sorry baby, they saw my ring so I couldn't help it." Serena giggled and Mark nodded still pouting. </p>
<p>"Are you sure you don't want to think twice, Mark? You can still save yourself, boy." Sehun looked at him pitifully and they all burst into laughter, except Jackson who was still focused on Seungwoo frowning. </p>
<p>"Can you stop doing that baby? Seungwoo is just a friend really. Stop staring at him like this." Eden whispered to him and hugged him. "You are the only one for me, my daddy." She kissed his cheek and Jackson looked at her and rubbed her cheek softly. "Yes bunny, you are only mine." He kissed her softly and held her close. "Only yours daddy, I love you," Eden said. "I love you more bunny!" Jackson opposed. "No, me more!" Eden said back. </p>
<p>Sehun poked them with his foot looking at them strictly. "Stop this, you are making me sick. Behave for once!" He rolled his eyes and they nodded their heads, staying quiet until the food arrived. </p>
<p>Everyone moved to the dinner table and Serena took the food to prepare serving it in the kitchen. Eden followed to help her. </p>
<p>"Thank you, angel. I needed a hand." Serena smiled at her. "You can call me Eden please." She took the first platter of food to the table and returned for the other. </p>
<p>"So Eden, I don't have any girlfriends and you are the only one closest to me so... Would you like to be my bridesmaid for the wedding?" Serena asked her hesitantly but Eden jumped up with excitement once she heard that.</p>
<p>"Really? Me? Oh my god of course I want to!" She answered and hugged Serena, crying in happiness. Serena hugged her back and pet her hair. "Thank you, it's ok, don't cry." She said and Eden wiped her tears smiling. </p>
<p>They both carried the rest of the platters to the table and sat down to start eating. The conversation there was also related to the wedding. </p>
<p>"You girls came right on time. I was about to ask someone very special to me if he wants to be my best man." Mark looked around at everyone but stopped his eyes at one person. "Seungwoo, we came a long and difficult way but to me, you are like a brother now. Not just a friend, because a friend would never forgive me like you did, would never protect me like you did. Our ties are stronger than blood. So on my special day, I want you to be my best man." Mark made his speech and Seungwoo got really moved. He nodded his head accepting the offer. </p>
<p>"It makes me so happy you chose me, Mark. I will be your best man with pleasure. You and Serena are like family to me now." He said to them and raised his glass of wine for a toast. "To Serena's and Mark's wedding. To their happiness!" Seungwoo said and everyone toasted with him and the couple. </p>
<p>"I'm also gonna be the bridesmaid!" Eden informed them grinning brightly and everyone congratulated her with warm smiles.</p>
<p>"Didn't expect something better from you. You always go against your master." Sehun scoffed and crossed his arms. Everyone laughed at him, used to his sourness and savage remarks. </p>
<p>"Don't be so grumpy master Sehun. Can't you feel the romantic atmosphere for once?" Yugyeom pouted at him and looked into his eyes. </p>
<p>"Yeah sure…" Sehun blushed and looked away trying to keep his strict and stiff face on. </p>
<p>"Master is so soft to Yugyeom but always roasting me and Eden. Not fair." Jackson commented and Sehun glared at him for exposing his ways. "It is just that it's always the two of you who get me mad." He answered flustered and sipped some water to calm down. </p>
<p>"So when is the wedding exactly? We need to start the preparations." Seungwoo asked them. "We were thinking in about a month from now. That is enough time to be ready I think." Serena answered him. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm so excited! We will do everything together Serena. Find dresses, decorations for the church, the reception room, everything!" Eden clapped listing the things she will do with the bride. Serena giggled and nodded her head.</p>
<p>Jackson looked down a bit sad. "And what will I do when bunny is away?" He asked and sighed deeply. </p>
<p>"You are welcome to join me and Seungwoo for the preparations on the groom’s part", Mark offered him and Jackson nodded happily. "I'd love that!" He gladly accepted and looked at bunny smiling at her. </p>
<p>They finished dinner and talked about a variety of things apart from the wedding, until it was time for everyone to go back to their respective worlds. Mark and Serena cleaned everything together and went straight to bed. </p>
<p>"I can't believe we are starting preparations from tomorrow. It seems like a dream." Mark held her in his arms and pet her long hair softly with affection. </p>
<p>"I never thought I would marry someone but now all I want is to be a bride next to you." Serena giggled and kissed him on the lips. </p>
<p>"I don't doubt you will be the most beautiful bride ever." Mark rubbed her cheek and looked into her eyes deeply. She blushed and buried her face in his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Mark tightened his grip around her and took a deep breath. He wished he would never lose her and they could be like this every night for the rest of their lives.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungwoo walked Alice to her place and they stood to bid each other goodnight before she would walk in. "Thank you so much for today, Seungwoo. I had so much fun meeting your friends." She told him and smiled. </p>
<p>"Was it only fun because of my friends? What about me?" Seungwoo looked at her seriously and walked closer. Alice's cheeks grew red and she looked away. "Well it's always fun being with you. I hope we can meet again soon." She swallowed as Seungwoo came inches away from her face and placed a soft kiss on her lips. </p>
<p>"Goodnight Alice, I will see you soon." He smiled at her with a slight smirk and walked away, fading into the night. She took a few moments to recover and then rushed into her house. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yugyeom, what was the important thing you had to tell me? We didn't manage to discuss it in the human world after all." Sehun asked the younger angel once they returned to heaven.</p>
<p>"It's a message from master Lay. He said to prepare for an archangel meeting as he has many things to tell you. He will be back in about two days. So he communicated that to me so master Sehun and master Kyungsoo are here when he comes back. The meeting can't wait, he said." Yugyeom told him and Sehun listened with utmost attention and curiosity. For Lay to be preparing a meeting two days ahead, it must be something of urgent importance.</p>
<p>"I understand Yugyeom, thank you. You go rest now, it's been a long day." Sehun patted his shoulder and smiled. Yugyeom nodded and waved him goodnight, walking away to his room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Happily Ever After... Or Not?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Soundtrack: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IB-6E-iIqu4">Shinee - Odd Eye</a></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The day of the wedding was finally there and Serena was at her place with Eden and Alice to get prepared for the big event. The hairdresser had just finished fixing the bride's hair into curly ends with her vanity orchids flower crown on top. A hair strand came out on one side in the front, completing her hairstyle.</p><p>"Your red hair looks so beautiful Serena! You are stunning." Eden clapped and giggled cheerfully. She and Alice had their hairstyles done before the bride so now they were ready to help her dress. They were both wearing a pastel pink dress. Eden's one consisted of strapless lace embroidered pastel pink top and a long skirt with layered tulle in the same color. Alice wore the same length dress with a v cut on its sleeveless top and a fluffy skirt also with layered tulle.</p><p>Eden went to bring the wedding dress while Alice picked up the shoes. Serena was having her make up done with bronze eyeshadow and full red lips. "I'm sure mister Mark won't be able to take his eyes off you!" Eden commented and Serena smiled getting up to start getting dressed. "You two look so beautiful too. The best maid of honor and bridesmaid I could have asked for." She said trying to hold her tears even though her makeup was waterproof. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, the men were gathered at Seungwoo's place, including the groom, Sehun, Jackson and Yugyeom. Mark was already in his beige suit with a white shirt and shoes and a beige papillon on his neck. He looked really chic and classy. </p><p>"Relax groom, you are so nervous." Jackson teased him and chuckled. He had remembered many things this past month and got most of his self back, excluding the bad parts before meeting and falling for Eden. He was also adapted to his angel lifestyle and had become a very strong apprentice to Sehun. </p><p>"Maybe he really changed his mind. There is still time Mark." Sehun patted his shoulder and gave him a warm smile. </p><p>"Master Sehun shhh!" Yugyeom pulled him back softly and brought his finger to his own mouth to imitate shush. The others laughed and Mark took a deep sigh. </p><p>"I just can't believe it came to this. It feels so unreal like everything could collapse and she would disappear from me." Mark looked at the bouquet in his hands. It was a bunch of blazing fury hades orchids. Their color was burgundy and they chose this flower as it represents everlasting love, beauty, luxury and strength. </p><p>"Mark it's ok. Everything is gonna be fine. You're soon going to see Serena and get married to her. It's all real." Seungwoo comforted him, patting his back. Mark smiled at him and nodded his head. "I can't wait to see her." He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes exhaling.</p><p>"We should get going then, guys. The car is waiting for us." Jackson told them as he fixed Mark's papillon. "You got the rings Seungwoo?" He then asked the best man and Seungwoo showed from his pocket a pair of two small velvet packets where the rings were kept.</p><p>"All good then, let's get going or the bride will arrive first." Sehun walked first and opened the door for everyone. They all exited the place and went to the car that was decorated for the wedding with champagne color tulle and vanity orchids.</p><p>They arrived at the church first as they had no other guests invited. Mark stood at the paved yard next to Seungwoo waiting for the bride, nervously playing with the bouquet.</p><p>"You're going to ruin it that way bro, relax," Jackson told him and Mark stopped, looking at the road as car horns were heard. "She is here!" He exclaimed and breathed, trying to fix his posture.</p><p> </p><p>Serena stepped out of the car after the two girls and walked to the entrance of the yard. Mark stared at her from afar astonished. She was wearing a champagne colored A line dress with a transparent corset top, parted sleeves falling on the arms and a fluffy skirt with embroidered flowers. Her beautiful red hair fell curly on her back. She was holding her dress up to walk properly, revealing a pair of champagne colored sandal high heels with rhinestones.</p><p>"She is the most beautiful bride in the world." He said mesmerized and Seungwoo patted his shoulder letting him know that they should move at the entrance of the church so the bride could be taken to him by the man closest to her. Mark nodded and followed him.</p><p>Eden approached the rest of the men and Jackson smiled at her. "Bunny you look like cotton candy. So cute and pretty." He commented and gave her a quick kiss. She blushed and thanked him, shaking her head to snap out of it and remember what she had to ask them. "Aw yeah right. We need someone to walk Serena to mister Mark." Eden informed and Jackson took a step.  "Me of course, I'm the closest to her." He said and went to Serena.</p><p>"Thank you Jackson. It means a lot to me." She wrapped her arm around his and he held her firmly. "Don't mention it, we were partners and friends for as long as I can remember myself. I'm happy to escort you to the man you love and will make you happy, sis." Jackson winked at her and they both walked up the stairs to Mark.</p><p>"Mark, here is the bride, all yours." Jackson giggled and offered her to him. Serena looked at Mark and blushed like a teenager, avoiding to look at him. Mark gently turned her face to him, holding her chin. "I'm the happiest man alive right now baby." He gave her a warm smile and handed her the bouquet, which she took and smiled at him softly. "I can't even form words, baby." She giggled and they walked together into the church with the rest following them behind.</p><p> </p><p>The inside was decorated just like the yard, with blazing fury hades orchids. A huge red carpet was covering the way to the aisle, and on the sides, there were wooden chairs. Crystal chandeliers were hanging above them, lighting up the place that was made of grey marble and rock. A few saint statues in the corners added a decorative touch to the small church.</p><p>Serena and Mark walked to the aisle with Seungwoo and Eden. The others sat down at the front seats, waiting for the ceremony to start. The priest walked out to them wearing black robes with a hoodie, which he kept on to cover half of his face. He picked up a book and opened it.</p><p>"We are gathered here today to bond Serena and Mark with the holy sacrament of marriage. Before we proceed to the ceremony, I'm obliged to ask if anyone wants to object to this wedding. Show yourself now or remain silent forever." The priest spoke and waited a few moments of utter silence before he continued reading from the book.</p><p>Mark held Serena's hand firmly throughout the ceremony up until the time to speak their vows arrived. Seungwoo took out the rings and gave one to each. They turned to each other and Mark took a step back to raise her hand.</p><p>"Serena, I promise to love and treasure you as my everything until the very last of my breath. I promise to be with you until my existence ceases. Serena I love you with all of my heart and soul and I promise to make you the happiest woman alive." He placed the ring on her finger as she smiled at him with her eyes filled with tears of happiness.</p><p>"Mark, I promise to offer you my love and support for as long as I breathe. I promise to be yours until the last beat of my heart. You are my everything and I love you beyond the stars. I promise to make you happy." Serena held his hand up and placed the ring on his finger. Mark wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her close for a kiss. Serena let him and held on to his suit.</p><p>The priest coughed to break them apart and the two went back to their respective places so he could go on.</p><p>"Serena, do you accept Mark as your husband, to love him in good and bad times, in sickness and in health and to respect and support him until death does you apart?" The priest turned to her, still hiding under his hoodie.</p><p>"Yes, I do!" Serena exclaimed with confidence and smiled. The priest then turned to Mark and repeated the same question. Mark accepted without a second thought and looked at Serena with adoration.</p><p>"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said and Mark grabbed Serena into a passionate kiss. Everyone clapped with happiness and the couple smiled at them and nodded their heads to thank them.</p><p>The priest picked up two glasses of red wine and murmured a few words before offering them to Serena and Mark. "Behold the blood and soul of Jesus. Drink it my children so that God blesses your marriage." He told them and Serena drank first, smiling and leaving the glass on the table. Mark took a sip as well and squeezed his eyes shut, immediately feeling heat going through his body causing him dizziness.</p><p>The ruby on his ring flashed for a moment and Serena blinked confunded, wondering if she saw correctly. "Mark, is everything ok baby?" She asked him worried as Mark took off his papillon and opened a few buttons of his shirt, desperately wanting some air. That's when Serena saw that an upside down cross had formed under his collarbone. She took a step back, widening her eyes with terror. That was definitely a mark of the devil.</p><p>The couple both looked back to the priest as he finally lowered his hoodie and looked at them with a smirk. Their blood froze as they finally realized it was Jinyoung who had changed his voice up until now to fool them.</p><p>"Happily ever after my dear lovebirds."</p><p>
  <em>The End?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧*:･ﾟ✧ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We are interested in finding out about your personal favourites, so we created a short <a href="https://forms.gle/SEThU6KZWY8ccvpd9">poll</a> for you to vote on :)</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all very much for reading through Angelus Dæmonium! We hope you enjoyed the storyline as much as we loved creating it. We are considering the development of part 2 in the future, so we would appreciate any feedback through the poll linked above. As of now though, I'm in the process of writing something else although equally extensive, but please look forward to next Friday! I will start uploading a short Jackson fanfiction that I'm very proud of as it is entirely different to anything I've ever written before, so keep an eye out for that!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone and welcome to Angelus Dæmonium! This fanfiction has been on the works for months and I have just completed it, so I thought it was about time I start uploading it. It took a whole lot of planning as the storyline is quite complicated and this is by far the most extensive fanfiction I've written so I hope you shall enjoy reading it. ChristellaOhWang created the cover and proofread everything after I wrote it as well as helped with the storyline creation. If you like it, leave kudos and/or a comment with your feedback, I'd really appreciate it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>